Cute Toot House
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena forms a heroic club called the Cute Toot House with Toadette, Tiny Kong, Toon Link, Ness, Fox McCloud, Doc Brown, and Aria Meloetta to combat the edgy Hot Topic Krew. Of course, you can expect other clubs, cuteness, love, justice, nostalgia, kittens, quips, stupidity, and Palutena farts! But their world is at stake, too, for there is evil much worse than some preps...
1. Chapter 1

****Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Presents **The Cute Toot House Saga: The Advent Of The Adorable Farting Residence  
**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is a spin off of an insane idea from Tumblr. So thank the person who started the whole Hot Topic Krew thing in the first place for this masterpiece of shit.

**_The Main Players_**

_Lady Palutena: The farting leader of the group, this gassy green goddess is playful but weary of nonsense_

_Ness: The weird boy that people sometimes treat as a girl, likes to point the strange aspects of of life, loves eating trash (quite literally), and likes to fart_

_Fox McCloud: The experienced furry pilot who doesn't take crap from anyone and just wants things to go back to normal  
_

_Toadette: The cutest girl of the bunch, with no doubt, is emotional but willing to do the right thing, loves adventuring and music, and typically, also farts_

_Tiny Kong: A feisty tough kong who loves farting almost as much as Palutena, but can shrink herself when she needs to be, she can float through the air and climb up trees. Her name may be tiny, but her body isn't!  
_

_Doc Brown: Renowned scientist who has went Back To The Future, as well as the past and present, is the smartest member of the club_

_Toon Link: A reluctant, sword wielding kawaii uguu hero who was part of a secret group of people watching over the other clubs, being the wind waker, but not the wind breaker (ha ha)  
_

_Aria Meloetta: A wild friendly Pokemon with psychic powers, a beautiful singing voice, and an intense love for icing_

**Episode 1: The Revenge Of The Phantom Of The Attack Of The Menace Sith Clones**

* * *

Lady Palutena, Princess Zelda, Silver The Hedgehog, and Mario were all gathered together in Palutena's room as the green haired goddess lifted up her left leg and let out a cute little poot, signifying the start of the meeting as the other three members just shook their heads. There were more members of the Cute Toot House, and more to join or come back, but for now, we focus primarily on these four...

"Must you always fart, Pal?" Zelda remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, getting sick of the gassy Goddess of Light's antics.

Palutena nodded as she lowered her leg, moving her hands around. "Yes! It's an awesome thing to do, and more importantly, it's the reason why the Cute Toot House has its name!" She then farted again, her toot being as high pitched as the previous gas blast.

Mario was munching on some french fries he got from McDonald's, blinking as he looked up at Palutena. "So, what's the score Flatutena? What are we to do?"

"This is a meeting... that we need to steal the hot pockets from the Hot Topic Krew!" Palutena stated as she slammed her right fist on the table. "Those emo jerks are doing it for free! They're like janitors on an anonymous image board!"

"That's... quite insulting." Silver commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "And just how are we gonna do it?"

Palutena smirked as she farted again, this time her flatulent outburst being deep pitched and brassy, with the other three members looking at each other in dismay.

* * *

"I don't think we're being given anything to do," Ness complained to Pit while the two were in Sonic Unleashed's Spagonia, trying to catch up with Sonic The Hedgehog as the three boys were having a Rooftop Run.

"Come on, Ness, think happy thoughts!" Pit exclaimed as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Abraham Lincoln and all the pillows in the world are counting on us to be jolly old souls, like Palutena's boyfriend Santa Claus!"

"...Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he began going faster, getting a new boost of confidence as he began running faster, with Pit smiling as he took off.

"Come on, slowpokes, even my chubby version from the past can go faster!" Sonic taunted with a laugh as he suddenly became a bit taller and had white bandages around him, having blue arms as both Pit and Ness stopped to gasp at this sudden transformation Sonic took, who then blasted off like a Sonic Boom.

"That was terrible, even for this story." Stated the slimy green snake in the red robot suit Lyric The Last Ancient, who was cleaning some rooftops as punishment for trying to be your typical cliche villain.

* * *

Later, at night, in the Smash Mansion, with our clear main stars, was the blue haired female clone swordsman Lucina carrying a couple of Hot Pockets. She whistled innocently to herself as she heard some twigs being broken, turning her head as she was quite confused.

"Huh?" Lucina remarked as she couldn't pull out her sword, due to having the Hot Pockets in wooden crates. "Who is there?"

Lucina was then froze by Silver's psychic power, with Zelda using her magic to shoot a fireball at the Hot Pockets, causing them to explode. Mario then opened the window nearby and grabbed Lucina, spinning her around and chucking her out, with Palutena appearing in the hallway as she smiled, clapping the three members.

"Well coordinated, guys!" Palutena congratulated as she murmured, folding her arms together. "Although I wish I got into the action..."

"What do you mean you wish you got into the action?" Silver gawked, moving his arms around. "You're the one who suggested we do this! You're the one who suggested the club in the first place!"

"Yeah!" Zelda and Mario stated in unison.

Palutena was going to comment when she turned around, to see Mewtwo floating there, quite enraged.

"What the hell did you fuckers do to our Hot Pockets?" Mewtwo stated as he grabbed all four members with his psychic power.

"We're in trouble." Palutena gulped as she couldn't use her powers to break through Mewtwo's psychic.

"No shit." Zelda bluntly stated as they were then all trapped in a small metal cage together, with Mewtwo dragging the cage into the pool room and chucking it into the middle of the largest pool, heading out.

"It couldn't get worse..." Mario mumbled as he could barely move, his face being right under Palutena's butt.

Palutena farted. A rotten smelling, brassy one. And to make matters worse, the crate began filling up with water. No doubt about it that the Cute Toot House members would get their revenge on the Hot Topic Krew... after they got revived from losing a life.

"Video game logic, you gotta love it!" Beetlejuice stated as he was there for no reason, having a martini as he was in his regular clothes in the hot tub, enjoying himself as he pretended to be a Mii as a way to sneak into Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

"Hot Topic Krew?" Toadette gasped as she was at the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, chatting with Jigglypuff, who dropped by to get a pizza.

"Yeah. Those jerks are so edgy, they like being emo, they're obsessed with hot topic, and they wanna kill everyone, just like how Dark Pit killed Master Hand!" Jigglypuff stated as she twirled around, shrugging. "But don't worry. I heard some cool gals are taking care of them."

"Oh, really?" Toadette stated as she leaned forward. "Who is it?"

Jigglypuff smirked as she motioned her short, stubby right hand to Toadette. "Well, it's called the-"

"**TOADETTE, GET YOUR ADORABLE ASS BACK IN THE KITCHEN!**" vector The Crocodile angrily yelled as his head emerged from the cash register nearby.

"EEP!" Toadette cried as she nearly wet herself, going back into the kitchen to work on various pizzas, with Jigglypuff sighing as she decided to leave.

_Foreshadow, to say the least... how did this whole ordeal of clubs begin in the first place? Well... it was after the Smash Bros 4U tournament wrapped up for the first time, Dark Pit decided to be an emo piece of shit and 'killed' Master Hand, which caused mass panic as Dr. Ian Malcom's Chaos Theory proved to be true, with Smashers divided and spread out all across the land as a result, with clubs being made left and right amongst the Smashers and their alt colors.  
_

* * *

"...And that's how it happened." Doctor Emmett Brown from Back To The Future explained to Aria Meloetta, Toon Link, and Tiny Kong, with all of them in the library of Fourside, the four newer members of the Cute Toot House doing some catching up to do.

"Wow... that's insane!" Meloetta exclaimed as she was finishing up the rest of her vanilla icing, sucking the carton dry as she let out a cute little burp, wiping her mouth. "So, now that you told me the history, where are we gonna meet the others?"

"I'm sure Palutena will let you know, what with her being the leader." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was placing several books back, just doing one of his many jobs.

Tiny Kong farted as she fanned the air with her right hand. "Phew! I hope we get into the action sooner!"

"I'm pretty sure you can leave the farting to Palutena..." Toon Link groaned as she pinched his small nose with his left hand, not fond of being part of this gassy club.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm, these tacos taste a bit stale," Pit remarked as he, Ness, Lana, and Jigglypuff were all at Waluigi's Taco Stand in Seaside Hill.

"Have you ever made tacos, angel boy?" Teased Jigglypuff as they were all sitting at a wooden table, with Lana and Ness laughing alongside Jigglypuff as Pit sighed.

Toadette hummed as she was coming over to the taco stand to greet Waluigi, when she spotted Pit and the gang, rushing over to them. "Oh hey guys! I heard about this weird Hot Topic Krew thing while I was working in Sonic Adventure's Station Square. You guys are up keeping peace, right?"

"We totally are!" Lana burped as she raised grape soda in the air, drinking it down as she belched loudly, giggling.

"Yeah! We fight for love, justice, and kittens!" Ness proclaimed as he grabbed a nearby stray orange cat and hugged it, with the cat scratching him in the face several times and then running away.

"Wa ha ha!" Laughed Waluigi as he eyed the entire thing, munching away on his self made tacos while counting his money.

"Ooh, sounds cool!" Toadette squealed as she clapped her hands together, "Can I join?"

Everyone gave each other glances as they turned back to Toadette.

"Well... you might have to consult with Lady Palutena..." Pit stated as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand.

"Can do!" Toadette stated as she pulled out a pink cellphone from within her pink mushroom cap, dialing up Palutena as the others exchanged glances with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mall that Yoshi took over, Palutena and Silver watched as Shadow The Hedgehog and Wolf O' Donnell were taking several guitars into one of the dark alleyways in between the various stores.

"Looks like they're gonna hold a punk rock band." Palutena stated as she pounded her right fist together, a look of determination on her face.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get it?" Silver remarked as he was thinking of terrible predicaments to him and Silver.

Suddenly, Palutena felt a vibration in her butt, farting out her green cellphone, with it being brassy. Silver looked on in disgust as he was shocked as to why such a beautiful goddess like Palutena would keep anything in her rear end, but lo and behold, she didn't care as she answered it.

"Hello, this is Lady Palutena of the Cute Toot House!" Palutena greeted as she released a squeaky fart that echoed, causing Silver to push her further into the jacket store as Wolf and Shadow paused, wondering what was the commotion.

"Huh? It sounded like a toot..." Wolf remarked as he squinted his eyes, suspicious. "A cute toot..."

"Oh come on, Wolf. It could be that dumb Peach clone nobody likes." Shadow pinpointed out as he tried to calm Wolf down.

Wolf sighed as he folded his arms. "Who, that dumb Disney ripoff from space? Probably..." He shrugged as he kept on carrying the boxes containing guitars with Shadow.

"Oh god, that was close..." Silver whimpered as he was sweating nervously, turning to Palutena and glaring at her angrily as he shook his arms. "Be glad that Rosalina is the scapegoat for everything we do!"

"It's not like anyone here actually likes her. Well, except Peach and Meta Knight. But she's an idiot and he's creepy as fuck." Palutena stated to Silver as she returned to her phone call. "Sorry about that, Toadette. So you wanna join the cutest, gassiest club in the world?"

"Darn tooting!" Toadette farted over the phone, her flatulence being high pitched and cute.

"Well then, welcome aboard Toadette! Come to my room in the mansion somewhere around ten PM!" Palutena finished as she hung up, smiling as she turned to Silver, placing her hands on the hedgehog's shoulders. "Great news, Silver! We got a new member!"

"Great, as if we needed more friggin' members." Silver sighed as he faced Palutena, placing a mexican sombrero on his head that he had hiding in his silver colored quills. "Don't you think we're going a bit to far in this? Plus, how are Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and R.O.B. gonna react when they know that me and Toadette are on this team?"

"Oh posh, mah boi! I'm sure they'll understand!" Palutena laughed as she twirled around, taking a bow. "Plus, we're heroes! We can do this and take it to those emo idiots at the Hot Topic Krew!"

Palutena's speech didn't last long, as both Wolf and Shadow blasted her and Silver down to the ground with their Super Scopes, the two looking at each other.

"Should we blast them to smithereens?" Wolf asked as he faced Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he shook his head. "No. I got a better idea."

* * *

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion in Earthbound's Onett at night, Mario was eating some Kentucky Fried Chicken with Ike in the male lounge, with both of the chicken loving male Smashers looking at the television screen, to see Palutena and Silver running from the GUN Truck in City Escape.

"Oh for fuck sake." Mario cursed as he slammed his right fist on the table, shaking his head. "Not again."

"Does this always happen?" Ike asked curiously. The glare he received from Mario answered his question, causing the mercenary to continue eating the crispy chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, great news!" Pit stated as he ran into the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square, getting the attention of everyone. "We managed to revive Lucario and Sonic!'

As if on cue, Lucario and Sonic The Hedgehog walked in, both of them having ice packs on their heads.

"Urgh... those jerks at the Hot Topic Krew will pay..." Sonic groaned as he stuck his tongue out in dismay.

"I will personally make Mewtwo's life a living hell." Lucario stated as he tried his best to keep his calm. "I'm going to make it so that Mewtwo's life will be a living hell."

"Good luck with that." Lady Palutena stated as she let out a cute toot to signify the reuniting of the Cute Toot House.

"Hey! Keep those farts of yours under control, you gassy green goddess!" Vector The Crocodile stated as he appeared in front of the table that the members of the Cute Toot House were sitting at.

"Or what?" Lana asked as she was moving her hips sideways, humming merrily while drinking grape soda, burping afterwards and giggling.

Vector grabbed Ness and wrapped him in pizza dough, then spun him in the opposite direction, making the PSI powered boy dizzy as he fell flat on his face, groaning as he had anime swirls in place of his eyes.

"Or I'll do that to ya!" Vector stated as he snapped his fingers, bobbing his head back and forth as he returned to his office.  
Everyone blinked as they glanced at each other, murmuring.

"Seems like things around here... are more off than I thought." Zelda commented as she rubbed her chin.

Palutena snapped her fingers as she pointed at Shadow, who was a frequent customer of this Pizza Hut as Silver handed Shadow his requested black olives and pepperoni pizza that was shaped like Shadow's face. Shadow then pointed a rifle at Silver, making the psychic powered silver hedgehog back away as Shadow enjoyed his pizza in peace.

"Damn that emo jerk." Silver sighed as he decided to take his break, joining the Cute Toot House as he folded his arms. "He always does this to me."

"Don't worry, you're among friends!" Toadette stated as she gave the Cute Toot House all of their pizzas, also sitting down with them as she had her own pizza, which was not only mushroom topped, but was also in the shape of her head.

"I'm still-a surprised-a that you managed-a to get a job-a here," Mario remarked as he faced Toadette, who was scarfing down her pizza as he shrugged, enjoying his pizza, which was also mushroom topped, but had bits of bacon on it.

The other members of the Cute Toot House all nodded in agreement as they enjoyed their pizzas and chatted amongst each other, with Shadow pulling out a cellphone, dialing it to call Dark Pit.

"Hey. Those cute tooting freaks are here, at the Pizza Hut I always go to, right now." Shadow stated deliberately as he tried to shield himself from their view. "I suggest a raid a night."

"If you dare plan a raid, you better pay for it." Vector stated as he grabbed Shadow by the throat, to the point of where he could break apart the black hedgehog's neck. "I haven't built this Pizza Hut to its greatness, only for your idiot club to ruin it."

Shadow was gacking and gawking as this got everyone's attention, with Palutena smirking while Zelda and Mario were chuckling. Silver felt a bit happier seeing this, glad to see Vector willing to defend the Pizza Hut against a potential attack from the Hot Topic Krew.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much was going on in the mall that Yoshi had took over. Lady Palutena entered the office's bathroom as she spotted Yoshi in a stall, laughing. Palutena opened the door, to see the green dinosaur watching NintendoCapriSun on his green laptop with several packages of capri sun on the side.

"Hey Yoshi. Are you really feeling that toilet? Ha ha!" Palutena laughed as she placed her hands on her knees.

Yoshi paused the video he was watching as he glanced up at Palutena. "What's it to ya, gassy green goddess? And why are you in here, anyway?"

Palutena farted a brassy poot as she opened her eyes, her smile getting bigger. "Because I'm here to 'bake brownies', if you know what I mean."

"Ya know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi exclaimed as he sipped his capri sun, placing it back down as he glanced at Palutena. "Just try not to stink up the bathroom. I got several tales of you stinking it up from Pit, Mario, and Zelda."

"Oh come now, my farts may be powerful like me, but they don't stink." Palutena remarked as she patted her big butt, letting out another thunderous fart that echoed within the entire bathroom.

"Come on! I'm trying to enjoy my show here!" Yoshi snapped as he glared at Palutena, shutting close his stall door.

Palutena sighed as she shrugged, heading to the farthest stall on the right as she went to 'drop her luggage'.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the office within the mall were Silver and Lana, who were watching a pissed off Dark Pit chasing Male Robin, who stole Dark Pit's underwear.

"Wow! I never knew that Pit's edgy twin brother liked Amy Rose enough to wear panties of her!" Lana admitted as she burped quietly, sipping some grape soda as she turned to Silver. "I guess that Chrom fella has some competition!"

"Lana, please! We're trying not to get caught!" Silver stated in response as he sighed, placing his left hand on his head as he gulped. "I hope the others are doing better than us..."

* * *

Toadette's stomach growled as she sighed, being held on a chain alongside Ness as they were in an abandoned Chuck E' Cheese restaurant at the mall, being held hostage by Lucina and Luigi. The Chuck E' Cheese was renovated by the Hot Topic Krew into their warehouse for all the tools and gadgets that they hijacked.

"Can't you guys let us go? I'm so hungry..." Toadette whimpered above her stomach grumling.

"Yeah, well I need to pee, and you don't see me complaining about it." Luigi remarked as he folded his arms together.

Ness tried to use his PSI power to break out of the chains, but failed as he felt exhausted. "Damn it, my psychic isn't strong to break through this. Whatever material you edgy lot got, it did its work."

"We try out best." Lucina remarked with a confident smile as she stretched her arms, accidentally farting loudly as she blushed, her trombone like flatulence leaving an echo. "D-damn it! I hung around with that green haired goddess for too long!"

"No kidding." Luigi stated as he pinched his nose, with Toadette not fazed by it due to not having a nose, while Ness kept on trying to break through the chains.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Palutena was having a farting contest with Princess Peach Toadstool in Peach's room as both of the flatulent female Smashers were trying to out fart each other, their brassy deep pitched flatulence echoing throughout the room and being strong enough to shake the entire mansion. Both of them were wearing each others' clothing.

"_Peeyew!_" Peach giggled as she frantically waved her left hand in the air, the smell getting intense and sulfur like. "We really stink! Teehee!"

"You damn bet we do, Pootstool!" Palutena stated as she bent over and let out a wet fart, her hands on her knees as she smiled, raising her eyebrows as her eyes were lowered in a seductive manner. "I really put the toot in the Cute Toot House!"

Dark Pit was sneaking by, trying not to get caught as he paused, catching a glimpse of Peach's room to see the gassy girls farting their butts off. He slightly blushed as he felt his spats getting tighter, causing him to quietly curse as he was getting turned on.

"D-damn it!" Dark Pit snapped as he flew in the air, trying not to be caught by Palutena as he dashed down the hallway, with it being obviously painful. "Curse that gassy green giant... I'm getting horny for her fucking fart factory..."

"Did you hear anything?" Palutena asked as she stood up, brushing back her green hair with her right hand.

Peach pointed at the ceiling with her left hand, letting out a trombone like fart that got deeper pitched and finished with a brief tuba toot as she smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, it was just my butt orchestra." She and Palutena giggled as they kept on farting.

* * *

"Y-you think you can break me!?" Mewtwo laughed as he was held in tight black chains, being in a closet with Silver and Princess Zelda. "I'm the most powerful Pokemon there is, you can't possibly-"

"Actually, Arceus is stronger than you." Zelda pointed out with a smirk.

Mewtwo growled as he glared at Zelda. "Hey nuts for bolts, I have Megas that can make Arceus wet himself. He's nothing to m-"

"Mega Rayquaza." Silver pointed out with a smirk as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

Mewtwo screamed angrily as he tried to break free of the chains. "_S-SHUT UP!_ THAT DRAGONBALL Z RIPOFF IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, YOU UNDERSTAND YOU POTHEAD!? I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT AND-"

Silver kicked Mewtwo in the crotch, making the psychic cat Pokemon wail in pain, as he had a surprisingly high pitched voice. Zelda's eyes lit up, impressed.

"Nice." Zelda remarked as she patted Silver on the head, smiling as she placed her left hand on her hip. "I'm glad you have some balls in you to shut this bottom tier character up."

"Well, sometimes you just gotta put a stop to complainers, you know?" Silver remarked as he moved his hands around. "I wonder what the others are doing?"

* * *

At the mall, with it being nighttime, Toadette screamed as she, Jigglypuff, and Lana were all running away from Cia and Lucina, who both were riding inside a giant red colored Landmaster that fired lasers at them, causing damage to the mall.

"Tell me about Meta Knight! Why does he wear the mask!?" Cia exclaimed as her fat mass was filling up most of the Landmaster's cockpit.

"Cia, try to keep the Baneposting to a low. I can barely fit in here," Lucina stated as she was feeling cramped, wetting herself a bit as she was squished in. "You're a pretty, big girl."

"**For you!**" Cia stated as she rubbed her right hand on Lucina's blue hair, piloting the Landmaster into the Sears store.

"Keep running!" Toadette exclaimed as she was going the fastest.

"It's not as easy for us!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she was sweating.

"Yeah!" Lana exclaimed as she was burping in between breaths, having drunk too much grape soda. "You're a mushroom girl! You have it easy!"

The SEARS store in question was being destroyed by the Landmaster, but being edgy idiots, the Hot Topic Krew did not care.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the mall was Yoshi, drinking some cool air as he chuckled to himself, strutting though the place at night.

"Ba ha, ha ha... I'm not so fond of those farting freaks..." Yoshi stated as he was talking about the Cute Toot House, "Once I get enough resources, I'll take both them and the Hot Topic Krew out... I just have to get into contact with Dr. Eggman, and then we can go to town..."

Little did Yoshi know that one of the members of the Cute Toot House was listening within the shadows. It was Lucario, who was originally there to plant a trap for Mewtwo, though he couldn't help but silently trail Yoshi as he noticed the true intents of the green dinosaur.

"So... that's his true goal..." Lucario murmured as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, simply nodding. "Torturing Mewtwo is going to have to wait... I need to tell the others this..."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Smash Mansion was Lady Palutena farting and Lana burping in the girl's lounge as both were enjoying their gassy emissions, with Ganondorf walking past the room they were in, sighing as he shook his head.

"Those two butt heads like to be gassy." Ganondorf muttered to himself as he noticed Dark Pit going in the other direction, noticing the black winged angel was blushing as he saw a bulge in his black shorts. "Eh? The hell is wrong with you?"

"S-shut up! It's... nothing..." Dark Pit growled as his blush got redder, his pants getting tired as he heard a brassy fart emitting from the room, of which was immediately followed by Palutena giggling. He then pushed Ganondorf to the side, rushing down the hallway as fast as possible.

Ganondorf rubbed his chin with his left hand as he was quite shocked. "That pallet swap gets a hard on from the gassy green giant...?" He then smirked as he knocked on the door to the girl's lounge with his right hand, whistling.

Palutena opened the door, gasping to see Ganondorf. "Ganny, what are you doing here?" She tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Just wanted to let you know that the angel boy's twin gets wet from your stupid flatulence." Ganondorf chuckled as he left the area, going down to his donut shop. "I wonder where Jigglypuff is... I can't make the donuts by myself..."

Palutena blinked as Lana approached her, sipping some grape soda.

"Paly, what's up, girl?" Lana asked as she burped loudly, her burping getting stronger as it shook the room, continuing to sip her grape soda.

Palutena smirked as she began rubbing her big butt with both of her hands, letting out a wet fart as she faced Lana. "My burping lass, we are gonna kidnap Dark Pit... and give him a little surprise..."

"Does it involve you wearing tight jeans and farting?" Lana asked as she held her hands together, squealing afterwards as Palutena nodded her head in response.

* * *

Toadette, Ness, and the male red shirt Villager were out in the mall together, all of them merrily skipping as Yoshi watched them, chuckling as he touched his fingertips together.

"Yes, just skip, you cute toots... your day of reckoning will come..." Yoshi whispered as he chuckled. "You know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

The three members of the Cute Toot House turned around to see Yoshi hiding in the plants, turning to each other and shrugging.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go hang out at a McDonald's?" Toadette remarked as she began rubbing her stomach, which started rumbling. "Cause I'm getting hungry."

Ness felt his stomach grumble as well, nodding his head as he blushed, placing both of his hands on his stomach. "Ehehehe... yeah, I think that sounds good. Hopefully we don't encounter those Hot Topic Krew jerks."

Villager nodded in agreement, however he spotted Cia and Mewtwo fighting each other near the GameStop, laughing as he pointed at them.

"Villager, no!" Toadette and Ness stated as they grabbed the rd shirt boy by the arms and pulled him away, with them noticing Wolf cosplaying as Cia on their way to the McDonald's, not making any eye contact in order to avoid any contact.

* * *

Princess Zelda, Silver, Pit, and Jigglypuff were all taking a trip to Isle Delfino, with them being at Delfino Plaza as they were enjoying their walk. Suddenly, Zelda felt the phone ring, answering it.

"What's up, Zel?" Silver asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"It's Palutena." Zelda stated as she waved her right hand frantically, fanning away the awful smell emitting from the phone, as Palutena farted into it on the other side. "What's up, GGG? Huh, Dark Pit has a fart fetish?"

Pit's eyes widened in disbelief, blushing madly as he had learned a new secret about Dark Pit. Silver and Jigglypuff eyed each other suspiciously as Zelda nodded, turning to the other two.

"Guys, looks like we found a weakness in Dark Pit." Zelda remarked with a smirk as she snapped her fingers. "We just have to ambush him."

Jigglypuff got a smile on her face as she pulled out her microphone. "Oh, luring Dark Pit will be easy."

"How?" Zelda, Silver, and Pit all asked the pink puffball Pokemon at the same time.

"We just snatch Lucas and Lucina." Jigglypuff remarked with a twirl, winking. "And lay down some floor ice cream."

"Oh... why did you have to remind me of food?" Pit groaned as he felt a rumble in his stomach, whimpering as the other three members just shook their heads.

* * *

Lucario and Shadow were both talking with each other in secret, as despite being part of two separate gangs, the two were good friends with each other. They were hiding inside one of the twelve old wooden cabins surrounding the Smash Mansion that belonged to the original 12 Smashers.

"So, we can agree. I won't tell you my team's plans, and you won't tell me your team's plans. We just agree to not say anything." Lucario stated as he was holding some cards.

Shadow nodded his head in agreement as he adjusted a fishing hat he stole from some old guy. "Agreed. We may be on different sides, but we can still stay friends." He shook hands with Lucario.

* * *

Mario, Sonic, and Claus were eating at the Wendy's in Sonic Adventure's Station Square as Sonic got a text from Silver.

"Whoa! Dark Pit has a fart fetish!" Sonic laughed as he placed his right hand on his head. "First Marth, now the edgy angel! You learn something new every day!"

Mario squinted his eyes as he turned to the blue hedgehog, with Claus stopping his eating as they were all having burgers and fries with chicken nuggets.  
"What about Marth-a having a fart-a fetish-a?" Mario remarked as he moved his hands around.

"I'll tell you that later. Right now, we gotta track down Dark Pit and humiliate him." Sonic said as he wagged his right index finger. "Oh boy, we're actually going to get the Hot Topic Krew for good..."

"Well luckily they don't know our weaknesses." Mario remarked as he adjusted his red cap. "If they found out-a that I don't like-a Luigi's italian bread, then I'll just-a faint-a!"

Mario murmured as he gobbled on some chicken nuggets, with Sonic and Claus looking at each other and shrugging.


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Palutena was farting as usual, when she noticed that Sonic was dashing down the hallway of the Smash mansion. She murmured as she dashed after him, popping right next to the speedy blue hedgehog.

"Oh hey Sonic. What's going on?" Palutena asked while tilting her head to the right, floating in the air.

Sonic turned his head to Palutena, still running. "Oh, we spotted Luigi, Lucina, and Lucas at the Cove of Lust. They're probably doing something unlucky."

"Unlucky, huh?" Palutena remarked as she slowed down, allowing Sonic to dash past her. She rubbed her chin with her left hand as she smirked. "I hope Lucina is doing her part... otherwise this whole thing will go down the toilet..."

"You know, IN THE BATHROOM!" Yoshi laughed as he was walking past Palutena with some donuts he got from the doughnut shop ran by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf.

Palutena farted a smelly, brassy poot in Yoshi's direction as she took off again, with the green dinosaur cursing in response.

'I will never get tired of farting." Palutena stated as she spanked her butt a couple of times, releasing more brassy farts as she giggled. "Thank you, Peach!"

* * *

Princess Peach Toadstool farted a brassy poot of her own as she gasped, holding a cup of tea as Falco Lombardi and R.O.B. turned to her, with them being inside Peach's room.

"Yo, something's up, Pootstool?" Falco asked as he moved a bit away from Peach, being used to her frequent flatulent bouts.

Peach shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. 'It's nothing really, but... I could have sworn that Palutena just thanked me for something..."

"I suspect that it has to do with the flatulent lessons you have been giving her." R.O.B. indicated as he was drinking oil, due to not being programmed to take in tea.

* * *

Silver was whistling to himself as he was finishing his pizza delivering duties for the night, entering the Smash Mansion to see Chrom and Amy Rose making out with each other again. Silver sighed as he placed his left hand on his face.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of doing this out in public?' Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Looking at each other, Chrom and Amy shook their heads at Silver, simply saying 'Nope!' in unison and going back to kissing each other, with Silver just shrugging as he walked past them, heading up the flight of stairs to see Dark Pit was desperately trying to get into his room.

"Damn it, come on... you stupid fucking door... I must... jack off... to that green haired bitch farting... in my Amy Rose panties..." Dark Pit growled to himself as he was pounding at the door, growling as he was confused as to why it was locked.

Silver smirked as he turned his head to see Chrom tickling Amy, turning back to Dark Pit as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, this should be good." Silver headed back down the stairs, approaching Chrom and Amy. "Hey guys, you do know that Dark Pit has underwear with your face on it, right?" He specifically pointed at Amy.

Amy blushed madly as she was in disbelief, with Chrom's eyes widening from shock as both of them ran up the stairs with Silver, to see Dark Pit finally get into his room. Chrom pulled out his sword, and Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from her butt, making a tuba like fart noise in the process.

"DARK PIT!" Both Chrom and Amy exclaimed as they broke the doorway, their eyes replaced with red hot flames.

Dark Pit screamed girlishly as he was in the process of putting on a new pair of his Amy Rose branded panties, running through the window and flying off as Chrom and Amy jumped right after him, both of them falling into the moat surrounding the Smash Mansion. Dark Pit sweated nervously as he flew back to the mall, with Silver not bothering to get him back as he felt that the edgy, black winged angel got humiliated enough for the night.

* * *

Lana burped as she was singing some Japanese songs, walking around Coney Island in Brooklyn, New York alongside Toadette and Jigglypuff, with the three girls of the Cute Toot House having taken a warp portal crafted by Mario as they were walking northward on the boardwalk.

"Lana, why do you like to be so Japanese?" Toadette asked as she was looking at a tablet showing off the map to Coney Island.

"Because I like to get in touch with my inner kawaii self!" Lana squealed as she clapped her hands together, getting some attention from the males walking on the boardwalk going in the direction she was going, as well as more going in the opposite direction.

"I'm more curious as to why you burp so much..." Jigglypuff murmured as she was looking for am opportunity to sing. "Why the hell are we even here in the real world, anyway?"

"Because Mario mentioned something about Luigi making a trip here and planting something dangerous. We gotta find that thing and stop it!" Toadette exclaimed as she frowned, tilting her head. "But I think we're going in the wrong way."

"Nonsense! I'm sure these Russians can help us determine where Luigi hid that dangerous object! That mean Italian!" Lana stated as she sipped some of her grape soda, then burped so loud it caused some of the wooden planks on the boardwalk to break apart, with her blushing in embarrassment as she giggled innocently, placing her right hand up to her mouth as everyone on the boardwalk looked at her. "Teehee... excuse me."

"Hey O' Malley, those girls look weird." An Indian black male cop stated to an Irish white male cop, pointing at the three CTH girls.

"Come on, Carlos. They don't look stranger than the weird folks that live here." The Irish cop responded as he took a sip of some whiskey.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the cops getting on our butts..." Jigglypuff remarked as she kept on heading down the boardwalk with Lana and Toadette, wondering when they were going to find the object Luigi planted.

* * *

"You know, I hope that dumb big brother of mine found a way to warp to Brooklyn. That device I hid in Coney Island will be explosive..." Luigi remarked to Lucas and Lucina as they were in a cove of sea creatures that were tenderly loving each other.

Within the shadows watching was Ness, who was feeling a bit dirty as he could feel his pants getting tight from the sea creatures playing around with each other, with it being night.

"D'oh... I should have brought the others with me to smack some sense into me... I don't want to use PK Thunder on myself, lest I reveal my position..." Ness whispered to himself as he hid behind the rocks, with Lucas taking a glance back as he squinted his eyes.

"Something's wrong, Lucas?" Lucina stated as she cleared her throat, trying to sound more edgy. "Err, I mean, something wrong you blonde fuck?" She was surprised at how edgy she could be. _Man, Palutena never said that I actually had to put in effort to be emo..._

Lucas growled as he clenched his fists, shaking his head. 'I could sworn we're being followed by a loser, but I think it's just my PSI going out of whack..." he shrugged as he and Lucina ran after Luigi, with Ness slowly following them while hiding behind the rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady Palutena farted in her tight green jeans as she faced a tied up Dark Pit, smirking as she wiggled her flatulent big butt, releasing more brassy, tuba like poots. "You like my farting, don't you Pittoo?"

Dark Pit was unable to say anything, as he had a white cloth stuffed into his mouth, as well as his hands roped together, the dark angel feeling a tight bulge in his black shorts as she tried to free himself, but could only hop in the wooden chair. From the looks of it, it appeared that Dark Pit was on the verge of crying as he was blushing madly, which caused Palutena to laugh above her thunderous farting. Both of the Kid Icarus characters were in a closed closet within an abandoned store at the mall.

"Oh Pittoo... more like _Peeyewtoo_ at this point!" Palutena laughed as she waved the air frantically with her left hand upon smelling her bad gas. "If only you were a literal self insertion for Masahiro Sakurai. You should know that my sudden farts are gross AND dangerous."

Suddenly without warning, Lucas bashed the door down with his wooden stick, having tracked down Dark Pit with a electronic device he attached to his right hand. He noticed Palutena in the tight jeans, then glanced at Dark Pit. Palutena farted again, with the blonde PSI boy noticing the green goddess' butt vibrating from the trombone like toot.

"**...Oh my.**" Lucas stated with George Takei's voice as he felt his own shorts getting tight, glancing to Dark Pit. "My love... is this where you have been this whole time? Has this green gassy giant been torturing you with her... arousing farts?"

Dark Pit began crying as he nodded his head, with Palutena smirking as she decided to take advantage of this scenario.

"Well, since you bothered to come all the way here for Peeyewtoo, why don't you stay and enjoy the joy... after all, there's nothing better to go with a Hot Topic crew that a cute toot!" Palutena stated as she grabbed Lucas and stuffed him into her gassy big butt, farting out the most brassy poots she ever tooted as she laughed. "This is the best Festivus ever!"

Lucas screamed in pain as Dark Pit watched in horror, but the worst of it was that he was aroused by this nightmarish scene at the same time. Lucas might have known his secret, but at least Dark Pit felt some comfort in that Lucas got turned on by Palutena farting as well. But if the rest of the Hot Topic Krew found out... and speaking of which...

* * *

Sonic watched as Chrom and Amy Rose were both holding hands with each other, making the blue hedgehog feel relieved as he turned to Mario, with all of them being at Monk's Cafe, which was actually the diner Tom's Restaurant in New York City at 2880 Broadway in the Morningside Heights neighborhood of Manhattan, with it being most famous for being the restaurant featured in Seinfeld. Most particularly, they were all sitting in the booths that were near the entrance.

"I'm so glad that Amy finally found someone else to bug." Sonic stated as he took a munch of his chilli dog.

Mario was munching on his hamburger as he gave the blue hedgehog an odd glance. "Aren't you-a concerned-a that he pretty much took your girlfriend-a?"

Sonic laughed as he took a sip of his Pepsi. "Mario, buddy, the only girlfriend I have is adventure! I can wait until I'm older to find 'actual' girlfriends." He burped as he then went back to munching on his chilli dog.

"Did I mention that I can do... chrome things?" Chrom state as he pulled out a laptop and randomly pressed several buttons on the keyboard, summoning Google Chrome.

Amy squealed as she clapped her hands together, being impressed. "Ooh, that is such a good skill, Chrom! Can you show me more?"

"Oh brother." Mario chuckled as he munched on his hamburger, getting a text from Palutena. "Huh? Pal says she has Dork Shit and George Lucas with her."

"...is that their code names she assigned to them?" Sonic asked, with Mario nodding his head in response. He just chuckled as he shrugged. "What's she doing, farting on them?"

Receiving another text, Mario's eyes widened as he glanced back up at Sonic. "Holy shit-a, you were right on the money, Sonic!"

Sonic began laughing his head off as he then choked on his chilli dog. Everyone gasped as Chrom helped Sonic up and performed a Heimlich maneuver, helping to get the chilli dog out of Sonic's lungs. Sonic sighed of relief as he glanced up at Chrom, who smiled and gave the blue hedgehog a pat on the back.

"I know you like going fast, but try to eat slow next time," Chrom stated as he went back to Amy, with everyone else in the restaurant applauding him.  
Sonic squinted his eyes as he sat back in the booth, with Mario simply chuckling as Sonic sighed, placing his right hand on his face as he felt humiliated.

* * *

Lana burped loudly while Toadette's stomach growled, with the two girls meeting up with Jigglypuff and Lucario at the Crisis City from Sonic 06, Lucario having a map.

"Good to see you two made it." Lucario stated as he glanced oddly at the two girls, noticing Lana's burping and Toadette's stomach growling. "Are you two... okay?"

"I haven't had anything to eat in three days..." Toadette whimpered as she sounded and looked like she was going to faint at any second.

"I managed to find a great substitute for grape soda in soda pop!" Lana exclaimed in a bubbly fashion as she burped several more times.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes as she faced the two girls. "At least Lana's burps don't smell like a skunk like Palutena's farts do..."

"...Anyway, the reason I gathered you all here, is to tell you about Yoshi." Lucario stated as he motioned his hands closer, causing all three members to gather in closely. "The reason Yoshi seems to be off is because..."

"RUN! IBLIS IS UNLEASHED AGAIN!" Silver exclaimed as he hovered past the other four members of the Cute Toot House, with a giant, red colored humanoid made entirely of flames emerging from the ground, bearing four arms as it screamed, bellowing out several fiery boulders at all of them.

"Damn it!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she began running, with the others all dashing behind her as they deliberately avoided the boulders, as well as the red and yellow flames that began popping all around the concrete. "I told you that Crisis City was a bad location to discuss secret plans!"

* * *

Lucina and Luigi were both beating up Rosalina, who was cornered into the back of the Gamestop as she cried out in pain, with no one coming to help her out. She was injured very badly, to the point of where she had blood on her blue dress.

"Luigi, is this right?" Lucina asked as she slashed against Rosalina with her sword. "I know we're supposed to be edgy, but isn't Rosalina innocent?"

"N-no! N-nobody likes her!" Luigi remarked in a shaky tone as he felt slightly bad for injuring her. "...Even though... I..."

Awkward silence as Lucina and the deeply breathing, absolutely frightened Rosalina exchanged glances with each other, shocked at what Luigi was saying. Meta Knight came stumbling into the store, spotting the near dead Rosalina as his eyes widened in shock.

"_What did you to do my son!?_" Meta Knight exclaimed as he clenched his fists.

"Shit... we better go, before he challenges us to a brawl!" Luigi remarked as he felt his legs trembling, dashing away.

"W-wait!" Lucina called out as she followed Luigi, glancing back at Meta Knight, who glared right back at them. "Why are you afraid of Meta Knight? Isn't he nerfed?"

"That's just what the competitive scene wants you to think!" Luigi stated as he pushed Pikachu out of the way, who was simply dashing around the mall. Luigi then jumped on top of Kirby, killing the pink mushroom in the process. "When Meta Knight gets nasty, he gets really nasty!"

"That... doesn't sound good!" Lucina remarked as she turned around, screaming in pure terror as her entire face turned white, with Meta Knight giving the two full chase as he was quite enraged.

"You murdered my only uncle! Now you're going to starve!" Meta Knight growled, confirming that Rosalina was dead as his normally yellow eyes were now red with rage, preparing to kill both Luigi and Lucina in the process as he was going as fast as Sonic.

Luigi and Lucina quickly jumped into the Green Fire kart that Luigi used in Mario Kart Double Dash, using it to speed away as Meta Knight snapped his fingers and summoned the entire Halberd, gliding onto it as he went into the control room and steered the giant battleship after Luigi and Lucina, firing various missiles, bombs, and lasers at the two, destroying much of the city in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Palutena was farting the Animaniacs theme song, her tuba like toots filling in for the instrumental song as Toadette came into her room, with it being the Cute Toot House's headquarters. Recognizing the tune, Toadette clapped her hands together as she smiled, approaching Palutena.

"Pal! Your farting just gave me a great idea!" Toadette stated with a smile as she held Palutena's hands.

Palutena gasped as she continued farting her big brassy butt blasts. "Really? What could it be?" She asked.

"We could use a theme song!" Toadette stated as she snapped her fingers, with the actual instrumental version of the Animaniacs theme starting up as the scene changed to a giant studio lot at night.

"Singing? I love to sing!" Jigglypuff gleefully proclaimed as she summoned her microphone, screaming in it as she summoned the other members of the Cute Toot House. "Everyone, we're going to sing our theme song!"

"We have a theme song?" Silver remarked as the others simply shrugged, with giant spotlights going on as several empty yellow studios surrounded the Smash Mansion.

**The Cute Toot House Theme Song (Animaniacs Theme Instrumental)**

(Everyone)  
_It's time for the Cute Toot House_  
_And we're cute to the toot to the blouse_  
_So just relax with your bird louse_  
_You'll laugh till you collapse_  
_We are the Cute Toot House_

(Mario, Sonic, Lana, Jigglypuff)  
_Come join Mario and Sonic_  
_And the kawaii member Lana_  
_Just for fun we run around the mall like dear old Santa_  
_We fight the Hot Topic Krew, and pack them into Atlanta_  
_But we act cute..._  
_And then make some toots..._  
_And now we're bunking in a cabana_

(Toadette, Palutena, Lucario, Zelda, Jigglypuff)  
_The Cute Toot House is full of karts_  
_Toadette is cute and Lady Palutena farts_  
_Lucario packs away the grouse_  
_While Princess Zelda acts like a mouse_  
_We're the Cute Toot House_

And so, amidst their singing, Palutena was continuing to fart her tuba toots to the instrumental music playing in the background, with Toadette skipping around innocently as Zelda was acting like Pikachu, making the real Pikachu just shake his head and roll his eyes. Lucario was packing away the grouse, Mario was jumping on several Goombas and Koopas, Sonic was rolling around at the speed of sound, and the other members provided vocal backups as Jigglypuff was providing her own lyrics, doing it in her Pokespeak. It was during this that all the other Smashers, and the various non playable members living within the mansion, all arrived to see what the ruckus was about, managing to catch the show as the song resumed.

(Pit, Villager, Ness, Silver, Claus, Jigglypuff)  
_Meet the white winged angel Pit_  
_Who want to make love to Abe Lincoln_  
_And the creepy boy Villager_  
_With his net he's really thinkin'_  
_Ness and Silver are psychic_  
_While Claus just stays in the kitchen_  
_The Smashers flipped_  
_We have no script_  
_We're pretty damn bitchin'_

(Everyone)  
_We're the Cute Toot House, mah bois_  
_We like to make lots of noise_  
_We zap to the extreme_  
_We can't think of a better theme_  
_We're not so stupid_  
_We got a ripoff of cupid_  
_The Hot Topic Krew is putrid_  
_We're the Cute Toot House_  
_Watch out for the spouse!_

And there was massive applause from all the Smashers and other members of the mansion, except for the Hot Topic Krew, who was just miserable and hated being there. Aside from Lucina, who tried her best to not give a care as she desperately wanted to join in and sing.

"I think that went rather well." Palutena stated as she patted her big butt, releasing a brassy fart so deep pitched that it caused the entire landmass surrounding the Smash Mansion to break apart, with the mansion itself crumbling as everyone glaring at the gassy green goddess as she blushed, giggling innocently as she released a cute toot. "Oh my, excuse me!"

"Damn it, not again..." Dark Pit mumbled underneath his breath as he felt his shorts tightening up again, dashing off as the other members of the Hot Topic Krew were wondering why the fuck he was running away.

Jigglypuff just laughed as she paused, getting upset as she puffed herself up, glaring at the other members of the Cute Toot House as she had realized something. "HEY! I wasn't part of the song! Who was the dumbass who wrote these dumb lyrics, anyway?"

The other members of the CTH gave each other worrying glances as Jigglypuff proceeded to slap each and every one, grumbling to herself as she then stormed off, upset that she wasn't mentioned in the song at all.

"And that's a wrap-a!" Mario stated as he was munching on some toast he pulled out of his blue overalls after being slapped, with the others deciding to just leave and do their own business as Palutena began farting to the Animaniacs theme song once more, cutely tuba tooting away despite there being no house.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the most-a boring-a thing we've done in a while-a," Mario remarked as he and Sonic were watching Donkey Kong and Shulk exercising in Donkey Kong's room, both of them listening to the Donkey Kong rap from Donkey Kong 64.

"Hey, Lady Palutena said that we had to keep an eye on the MemeMemeMeme Brigade in case something happens," Sonic stated as he munched on a chilli dog. "I'm glad Amy isn't on me anymore. Thank you, Chrom."

As if on cue, Chrom walked in, with Amy still attatched to him as he greeted Donkey Kong and Shulk, who welcomed him in. Tiny Kong suddenly walked into the room, being her grown up self as she spotted Chrom, wrapping her arms around him. Chrom smiled, but Amy growled, her and Tiny locking eyes with each other as the males became interested.

Mario glanced at the chilli dog Sonic was munching on as he sighed, adjusting his red cap. "Mamma mia, I wish-a I brought-a some food with me... I'm starving..."

* * *

"Man... am I hungry," Toadette said as her stomach grumbled.

"Well what did you expect, mushroom girl?" Princess Zelda scoffed as she was with Toadette alongside Lucario, watching Pikachu and Ike head down the hallway of the Smash Mansion. "And what are those two doing?"

"Oh, them?" Lucario remarked as he had his arms folded. "I talked with Ike earlier. Apparently they're part of a club, too. The Super Fart Club, or something. Says they got influenced by us, the Hot Topic Krew, and that new Meme brigade or something."

"Super Fart Club?" Lady Palutena stated as she farted a big brassy poot that caused the red carpet to turn green with disgust, holding her hands together. "Sounds awesome, just like us! Who's the leader?"

"Pikachu. I'm surprised it's not Ike." Lucario remarked as he noticed the hungry Toadette lightly tapping Zelda. "...Are you punching Zelda?"

Toadette gasped as she shook her head, waving her arms. "N-no! I wasn't punching her!"

Zelda folded her arms together as she glanced at Toadette. "Her arm just happened to be moving in a certain, like, back and forth-" She then blushed as everyone looked oddly at her.

"Umm..." Palutena remarked as she released another deep pitched fart to try and make the situation less awkward, only making it worse.

"Well, it's not like I was doing it in a hard way," Toadette admitted as she blushed, feeling quite embarrassed. "D'oh! I d-didn't mean it like that! I just didn't want to feel on top of you! Oh no!" She buried her blushing face in her hands, feeling ashamed.

"That's it. Make it sound worse than it actually was." Lucario remarked sarcastically as he just shook his head, sipping his cup of coffee that he pulled out of his spike on his chest.

* * *

Ness grunted as he let out a loud wet fart, laughing as Lana giggled with him, with the blue haired girl burping in response. Claus, who was trying to revive the dead Fox McCloud using technology, glanced at the two. The creepy male Animal Crossing villager was humming as he came back into Palutena's room, of which was where the Cute Toot House established headquarters, with the severed head of the dead Marth in his net.

"I can understand why Lana is burping, but why are you farting, Ness?" Claus asked, frowning.

"Because Palutena said that if we all cutely tooted, it would make the house feel complete!" Ness stated as he then dashed out of the room, aiming his butt at Diddy Kong and Bowser Junior, who were both walking down the hallway. Ness farted a high pitched, trombone like fart, with Bowser Jr. pulling up his mask just in time. Diddy, however, was not as fortunate, as he was ultimately killed by the powerful stench lingering out of Ness' butt.

"Do us a favor and leave the obnoxious farting to Palutena!" Bowser Jr. remarked as he literally kicked Ness in the butt, chucking the now dead body of Diddy Kong on top of Ness, groaning.

Lana gasped and burped at the same time, rushing over to Ness as she pushed Diddy's dead body off of him. "Ness! Oh Ness, are you okay!?"

"...I still got it." Ness smiled as he farted a deep pitched fart, with Lana laughing as Claus just sighed, the Villager ignoring it all as he took the dead body of Diddy and smiled, having a new, disturbing use for it.

* * *

Pit and Jigglypuff switched bodies for an experiment. Needless to say, it didn't go well, with both of the Smashers being at Seaside Hill, heading towards Lakithunder's Power Plant.

"So Jigglypuff, what's it feel like to be inside my body?" Pit asked as he twirled around in Jigglypuff's body.

Jigglypuff narrowed her eyes at Pit, being in the white angel boy's body. "Have I ever mentioned how much you never think about what you say?"

"Oh shut up, I don't." Pit snapped as he puffed his face cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Jigglypuff responded as Lakithunder was watching the two bickering with each other. "Between that and your love for the US presidents..."

"Stop it! I just like that they stand for justice! And are handsome!" Pit remarked as he then jumped in the air and slapped Jigglypuff across the face several times with his short puffy arms, causing the two to break out into a brawl.

"These two girls are pretty _shocking_. They're giving Seaside Hill so much newfound _spark!_" Lakithunder stated with his electric puns as the Sumo Bro and Chargin' Chuck helping to generate electricity groaned.

"Pit's not a girl," Silver The Hedgehog stated to Lakithunder as he was delivering some fresh hot pizzas in Seaside Hill, still having a job despite being part of a group.


	11. Chapter 11

"It sure is boring around here." Toadette burped as she was feeling gassy today, filling in for Lana, as she was sick. "Much bored. Very tired." She then farted.

"My girl, it's never boring when you have farting on your side!" Palutena stated as she was farting in her tight white shorts, wiggling her flatulent big butt in front of Toadette as they were at the mall. "I heard about the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, the Super Fart Club, and the Cool Classic Club. It's awesome how there's so many clubs now!"

"Yeah, but don't you think that it seems suspicious that there are clones of us running about?" Ness remarked as he approached Palutena and Toadette, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "I mean, from what I heard of the 'Cool Classic Club', I'm apparently the leader, and the members for it are R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch. And also, there's this Hip 'n' Cool Krew that we're rivals off."

"...Sweet! More competition!" Palutena squealed as she let loose a high pitched squeaky fart in joy, facing Ness. "And of the Super Fart Club?"

"Oh, those guys?" Ike stated as he walked by the Cute Hout House trio with a giant bucket of chicken in his arm. "I'm apparently part of it as an assistant. Also, the leader is Pikachu, and the members are Tails and Lucina."

Palutena's eyes began watering as she sniffled, feeling proud. "Lucina is part of a farting club... I couldn't be happier." She let out a big brassy fart that shook the entire mall, hearing people screaming as some stores collapsed. The green haired goddess slightly blushed as she chuckled nervously. "And I think I have to go bake some brownies..."

"_Ewwww!_" Toadette exclaimed in disgust as she farted as well, her gas being trumpet like. "TMI, Palutena! No one needs to here that, except, you know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

"_Ha ha!_" Yoshi laughed as he rode past the trio on his own bike, which was a green colored Yoshi bike, sipping on some kiwi flavored caprisun. "So happy!"

Ness was pretty confused as he scratched his head. "What does Palutena mean by baking brownies...?"

* * *

Silver, Jigglypuff, and Mario were all watching Lucina farting a storm in the hallway of the Smash Mansion, just outside the library. Silver was quite shocked as Jigglypuff and Mario looked unimpressed.

"Unbelievable... Lucina farts almost like Peach and Palutena." Silver stated as he felt his jaw dropping.

Jigglypuff just scoffed, with all three members of the Cute Toot House hiding behind a couple of paper crafted bushes. "Please. This is just your typical Nintendo female farting. It happens to all of us?"

"Even you?" Silver remarked as he turned to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff slightly blushed as she sighed in annoyance. "Yes, even me. But I rather not talk about it."

"Why are we even spying on Lucina again?" Mario remarked as he gulped, to see Lucina towering over the three.

"Guys, didn't you come to tell me about the plan?" Lucina remarked as she placed her hands on her hips, bending over as she let out a big brassy fart that blinded the Male Robin, who was leaving the library as he ran back in, screaming in pain as Lucina's fart got into his eyes somehow. "Palutena texted me, and everything!"

"...OH!" Silver, Jigglypuff, and Mario exclaimed as they remembered, with Lucina just shaking her head in disappointment, wondering how the hell were these guys on top of the mansion's priority list.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she laughed, with almost everyone else in the cafeteria groaning as they tried to get away from the gassy green goddess, with Pit pinching his nose as he felt embarrassed.

"Eww, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he waved the air with his right hand, sitting next to his flatulent goddess. "My husbando, Abe Lincoln, will be disappointed in you stinking up a place as huge as the cafeteria! Can't you just be a proper, real lady and hold them in!?"

"A true lady would not be afraid to be in touch with freedom." Palutena remarked as she let out another deep pitched poot, wrapping her right arm around Pit. "After all, mah boi, freedom starts with the same letter as farting!"

"That's true!" Toadette exclaimed, farting as she giggled, her toot sounding like a trombone.

"I thought-a that you-a didn't do the farting thing," Mario remarked as he was eating chicken tenders with Ike.

Toadette shrugged as she held her hands together. "Well, both Peach and Palutena have no problem with farting, and most of the other girls don't mind, so..." She farted again, letting out a trumpet toot. "I'm just getting in touch with my gassy, musical self."

"Great, as if things couldn't get any weirder..." Jigglypuff muttered as she was eating some banana cream pie with Donkey Kong, all of the members of the Cute Toot House sitting together with various other Smashers as they all heard a loud scream of pain.

"_**YEOWCH!**_" Princess Peach Toadstool cried out in pain as she held her right foot. "I stepped on a tack!"

"Attack!?" Cia stated as she stood up from her seat, smirking as she punched Peach in the face. "Don't mind if I do!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Everyone exclaimed as they all began chucking meals at each other, with R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog watching the madness from the cafeteria's doorway, both of them sighing as they turned to each other.

"They just can't have one moment of peace, can they?" Silver asked as he witnessed Shadow The Hedgehog blasting Melee Roy and Roy Koopa with his Chaos Spears.

R.O.B. nodded his metal head in agreement, seeing Wario giving Dark Pit a wedgie and King DeDeDe pouring baloney into Lucas' shorts. "Indeed. At least we're civilized to not be involved in this..."

Neither of the two were safe, as Pikachu slammed some maple syrup covered pancakes on Silver, with R.O.B. being sprayed by some orange soda from Greninja, who had previously sprayed Shiek and Zero Suit Samus with orange juice. Palutena got a smell amplifier that was lying around, fitting it right onto her big butt as she released a huge foghorn sounding fart that caused everyone aside from her and Wario to go unconscious from the powerful force, as well as the intense smell.

"...Fuck-a you, you damn show off!" Wario exclaimed as he gave Palutena the middle finger, tears in his eyes as he ran off crying, having seen enough humiliation, for he was reminded that Palutena was a better farter than him.


	13. Chapter 13

Brewster was brewing up some coffee at The Roost while Lady Palutena and Toadette were chatting, with Palutena farting a tuba toot as she sighed of relief, waving her right hand in the air.

"Phew! I really let myself go sometimes!" Palutena remarked as she noticed how bad her gas smelled. "I better hold these back before I cause everyone to faint!"

"Darn tooting!" Toadette remarked as she farted as well, letting out a trombone fart as she giggled, holding her hands together. "I'm really getting the hang of this farting, Pal! In fact, I've been thinking of what my name should be!"

"...Hmm, how about _Toadette, the Trombone Tooter?_" Palutena suggested as she waved her right hand around.

Toadette smiled, but then rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Sounds good, but it could go for a bit more pizazz." She then released a trumpet toot.

"I got it!" Palutena remarked as she clapped her hands together. "_Toadette, the Trumpet Tooter!_"

"You're getting warmer!" Toadette remarked as she broke wind, releasing a big, brassy tuba toot. "That, or I could use some new diapers."

"_Ewww!_" Palutena laughed as she tried not to breathe in Toadette's fart, snapping her fingers. "Oh, that's what your name should be! _Toadette, the Tuba Tooter!_"

"...how about we mix them up to make it 'Toadette, the Tuba Trumpet Trombone Tooter'?" Toadette suggested as she released three farts at once, one being a tuba toot, the other being a trumpet toot, and the last one being a trombone toot.

"That's perfect!" Palutena remarked as she made a bigger tuba fart that Toadette, breaking the stool she was sitting on as she landed on the floor, looking at Toadette. "From now on, you are officially..."

**Toadette, the Tuba Trumpet Trombone Tooter!**

"_Yay!_" Toadette cheered as she paused, feeling a bit dizzy from all the farts. "Ooh, but I think we did too much. Our gas is making me dizzy..."

"Hmm... that is a predicament..." Palutena remarked as she stood up and looked around, seeing everyone else in the coffee shop faint, with Brewster wearing a gas mask as he was still making coffee.

* * *

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheese!?" Little Mac remarked as he was having a cheese attack, smelling the scent from afar as he dashed down the hallway, punching down Jigglypuff and Mario.

"Owww! What the fuck, Mac!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she shook her head, rubbing her puffy hair with her left hand.

"He's having another cheese attack-a," Mario remarked as he dusted himself off, standing up and helping Jigglypuff back up. "I can't blame-a him. Cheese is good-a."

"CHEESE!" Little Mac screamed as he punched Zelda out of the mansion, through the window as she landed in the moat, with several crocodiles emerging and munching down on the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

Chrom was eating fish sticks as he was nearly knocked down to the ground by Sonic The Hedgehog, causing the blue haired swordsman to growl as he picked up his fish sticks.

"Watch where you're running, you dick!" Chrom remarked as he gave the middle finger to Sonic.

Sonic laughed as he turned his head back to Chrom, winking. "Hey man, that's just what I am! I'm way past cool!"

**Sonic, The Way Past Cool Dick**

"You're way past annoying, that's what you are!" Captain Falcon remarked as he tripped Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog to land on his face. "Ha ha ha!" He was laughing.

Sonic growled, getting up and curling his fists as he then used his homing attack on the F-ZERO bounty hunter, both of them brawling.

"...no comment." Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he was heading to R.O.B.'s room, ignoring the battle.

* * *

Lucario was meditating in the library as he had his senses cleared. He turned around, punching Male Robin in the stomach, predicting that the magic swordsman would appear.

"_Owww!_" Robin groaned as he fell on the ground, holding his stomach in pain with his right hand. "Lucario, that hurt! But how did you know I was planning a secret attack?"

"It's simple. I have the power of aura on my side." Lucario stated as he helped Robin get back up, folding his arms. "They refer to me as the Aura Brother."

"Who? The Cute Toot House?" Robin remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, nodding his head. "Because you're more like an aura brotha, if you know what I mean."

**Lucario, The Aura Brotha**

"...brotha?" Lucario remarked as he squinted his eyes, shaking his head as he placed his right hand on his hip. "I simply don't understand you younger Smashers. I just don't."

"It was... a compliment." Robin remarked as he watched Lucario leave.

"What did you do this time?" Female Robin asked Male Robin as she approached her twin brother.

"Oh, lay off me sis. I just wanted to see if Lucario was well versed in fighting." Male Robin responded as he stretched his arms.

Female Robin just rolled her eyes. "Well clearly he is. You need to learn not to get in fights you can't survive."

"...I'll keep that in mind." Male Robin remarked as he slowly headed to the restroom, needing it after having Lucario knock the air out of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone in the Cute Toot House watched as Lady Palutena farted a poot so brassy, it caused all the furniture in The Room to break apart, with everyone in shock as they turned to Palutena, who just chuckled. The Room they were in was Mario's room, who expanded it greatly after kicking his edgy brother, Luigi, out.

"Aww yeah! Nothing makes you feel more stronger than a fart like that! Cause you know what they say!" Palutena stated as she stood up, pointing at the ceiling as she tuba tooted again. "Take chances! Make mistakes! Get messy!"

"I knew I should've stayed home today..." Silver moaned as he slapped his right hand on his forehead.

"According to my research..." Zelda trailed off as she was looking through various files, being the team's accountant. "...we have heard of the Anti Gassy Krew ambushing the Super Fart Club!"

"And we're concerned for them why...?" Mario remarked as he was eating some dinner rolls with his bar of butter.

"Because it's fart themed like us, and Lucina's in it!" Palutena exclaimed as she glanced to her right to see the fledgling Hip 'n' Kool Krew sneaking by, placing her hands on her hips. "And just what are you guys up to?"

As if on cue, the Bulk and Skull theme from Power Rangers began playing, followed by a canned laughter track. Palutena began tuba tooting to the brass parts of the song.

"...We were gonna beat up Ness." Bowser Junior pointed out as he pointed at Ness.

"What? Why do you wanna hurt an innocent little girl like me?" Ness responded as he held his hands together, blinking innocently as he had a sickeningly cute appearance for widening his adorable eyes, brightly shining.

Everyone looked at Ness awkwardly as they didn't know what to say.

"What? No one gave me problems like this at my old school..." Ness trailed on as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"Ooh, so what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do, guys, huh? What are we gonna do?" Lana squealed with joy as she burped loudly, falling on her back and laughing.

"Oh, bad! Oh, bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad!" Alph, the Mexican exclaimed as he began barfing up tacos and beans.

"OOH! BEANS!" Palutena exclaimed as she attempted to jump at them, with Pit and Lucario holding them back.

"NO, LADY PALUTENA! THAT'S COVERED IN PUKE! IT'S GROSS AND DANGEROUS!" Pit exclaimed as he used all of his might to pull Palutena back.

"Is it just me or do we all sound like we're saying certain catchphrases?" Claus remarked as he turned to Jigglypuff.

"I don't know, but we've been frizzled!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at a huge pink tornado heading towards them, with it spewing sharks.

"_Oh shit._" Lucario stated nonchalantly as he released Palutena, with everyone hiding behind the table as Bowser Jr. and Alph ran out of The Room, both of them being knocked in the back my sharks. Palutena, however, stood up, smiling as she clapped her hands together, recognizing it.

"Whoa!" Palutena gasped as she watched the tornado spewing sharks everywhere, with Toadette slowing down as she returned to her normal mushroom self. "Where did you learn to turn into a Sharknado?"

"Oh, Dry Bowser taught me!" Toadette giggled as she held her hands together. "He's so considerate once you get to know him! He's not much of a bad guy!"

"No, but I'm a drifter." Dry Bowser stated as he was standing on the edge with a blue scarf around his skeletal neck, his boney arms folded together, with the edge overlooking the group meeting of the Cute Toot House. "And I prefer to be as I work - alone."

"Whatever, Bowser Bones..." Mario remarked with a scoff as he rolled his eyes, surprised that Dry Bowser was here despite his total bullshit absence from Smash 4.

"…Say, that gives me an idea on how we can take down those girls at the Hot Topic Krew!" Jigglypuff spoke up as she clapped her puffy hands together.

"Will it be tough to the puff?" The Villager remarked as he was painting his small wooden bird cages with red, loving the color of blood.

"...That wasn't even funny." Jigglypuff remarked as she chucked a Fan item at Villager, hitting him in the eye, which caused him to go blind as he got a paper cut.

"Great, now I have to fix someone else." Claus sighed in annoyance as he left the table to tend to the Villager.

Everyone else just looked at each other as Petey Piranha broke through the window, laughing as he dusted himself off.

"Why hello, it's me, the red guy!" Petey Piranha greeted himself in Charlie Adler's voice as he pointed at himself with his green leaves. "...And green, actually. The red and green guy, like the Mario Brothers. Anyway, I got some news **for you big guys!**"

"_Bane?_" Cia randomly stated as she popped her head into The Room, with everyone except Petey chucking various Smash items at her in order to shoo her off.

"Enough Baneposting, you fat-a sack of crap-a, give us the goddamn news!" Mario exclaimed as he suddenly got angry, slamming his fists on the wooden table.

"Okay, okay." Petey stated as he barfed out a small compact television, the set being yellow colored as he patted on it with his right leaf a couple of times, making Arceus appeared. Everyone gasped as they looked at the television set closely.

"I'm glad that you guys managed to get this television set working somehow," Arceus remarked as he was in his private home high above in the clouds circling over the Smash Tower. "Because I have learned of something horrible..."

"That has to wait!" Jigglypuff interrupted as she placed her right stubby hand in front of the television set, angering Arceus. "Because we're ending on a cliffhanger, and I figured out how we can trap the Hot Topic Krew!"

"We'll be right back after these commercials!" Palutena stated as she pointed her big butt at the screen and farted, covering up the screen in green fart gas.


	15. Chapter 15

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy tuba toot as she fanned her flatulence, with Toadette farting a trombone toot afterwards, both of the girls being in the Smash Bus that Mario was driving as the group were heading to Orlando, Florida, with them being on the International Drive, spying Godzilla destroying the hotels and fast food restaurants in the background towards the east. Princess Zelda pinched her nose as she tried not to breathe in the bad gas that Palutena and Toadette were passing, with the gassy girls giggling after hearing their own brassy farts that warmed up their bus seats.

"Ugh, _peeyew!_ Gods, do you damn girls stink!" Zelda stated as she began spraying the bus with some air spray. "Can't you just hold them like any other normal girl?"

"_Nope!_" Palutena and Toadette stated in unison as both of them farted right in Zelda's face, laughing as they gave each other a high five. "Nice one, girlfriend!"

"Now you know how I feel." Silver remarked to Zelda as he was reading about Orlando in a guide book, a clothes pin on his nose.

"Oh come on! Being gassy is fun!" Lana burped loudly as she glanced at both Zelda and Silver, smiling innocently as she was listening to Hatsune Miku on her blue headphones.

"This trip is suppose to make us all feel connected together, guys!" Jigglypuff stated as she twirled around her microphone.

"Yet we couldn't include Claus." Ness frowned as he sniffled, feeling like he could cry at any moment as he sat next to Pit.

"Don't let it worry you, Ness!" Pit stated, holding a pink colored pillow that had pictures of Abraham Lincoln on it. "I'm sure he has a good reason to stay at the Smash Mansion!"

"...Why do you have a pink pillow?" Sonic squinted as he eyed Pit suspiciously.

"Hey! I got my personal things, and you have yours!" Pit snapped as he turned away from the blue hedgehog, tugging his pillow close to his chest as he glanced at his pillow. 'It's all right, my love... you can still be fluffy and proud of your country..."

Sonic shrugged as he went back to eating his chilli dog, with Lucario meditating as he could sense something coming that would soon haunt them.

"I feel like there's yet another group forming in the mansion..." Lucario sated as he had his eyes closed, with the others wondering what Lucario meant by that.

* * *

Claus was in the room that belonged to Ness and Lucas, mumbling to himself as he knew that the Cute Toot House took a brief retreat to Universal Orlando to celebrate their major victory over the Hot Topic Krew, specifically for killing one of their original six members, which was Cia. Claus was still trying to fix up the dead Fox McCloud as he was giving the anthropomorphic fox more mechanical parts to allow him to move freely, while the Villager continued bumping into various objects, having been blinded.

"Did Arceus really mean what he said? That all of this happened because Master Hand died...?" Claus remarked as he rubbed his chin, squinting his eyes. "If so... I guess I'm going to have to find a way to revive him. I know the others time traveled, but time traveling isn't going to stop this whole mess that black edgy angel started..."

"Help! I can't see a thing!" Villager exclaimed as he went through the window, falling all the way down and breaking his bones in the process as blood slowly surrounded him.

Claus took a glance out of the window to look down at the wounded Villager, groaning as he slapped his forehead with his right head. "Oh great. Now I got three characters to revive..."

* * *

Back with the Cute Toot House mainstays, they were all at Universal Studios Florida in 1990, having used a time travel necklace that Silver brought with him, with the group being generally surprised at how different the entire theme park looked. Mario, Silver, and Toadette were not surprised, for all three were there before, with Mario having actually visited the park with Luigi when it was brand new, and both Silver and Toadette having first time traveled with Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha.

"Hey! Let's go to that one King Kong attraction!" Palutena exclaimed as she pointed at the huge building that housed Kongfrontation.

Toadette shuddered as she hid behind Mario, holding his right hand with both of her hands, trembling. "Ugh, anything but that! I made a mess in my underwear from riding that!"

Everyone turned around to give Toadette odd glances, with caused the pink mushroom girl to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, how I remembered..." Silver groaned in dismay as he did remember the last time he rode on Kongfrontation with Toadette, recalling her having the crap literally scared out of her by the life like King Kong robots.

"Too much information..." Jigglypuff remarked, while Lana giggled.

"Well then, sounds like a ride we should avoid." Zelda agreed as she nodded her head.

Palutena, being the trollish goddess that she was, smiled as she snapped her fingers, forcing everyone to move behind her in a line. "Well, that settles it, then! To Kongfrontation!"

"_NO!_" Everyone except Mario, Sonic, and Lucario screamed, with both Mario and Lucario being neutral while Sonic was excited to ride the ride.

Later, as Palutena casually walked through the queue line to Kongfrontation while the others were forced to walk right behind her, they eventually got into the red colored Roosevelt Island tram, with it being loaded as the ride began. Releasing them from their grip, Palutena watched as the others stretched their arms, with Toadette crying as she tightly hugged Palutena, causing the green haired goddess to smile. Pit tightly hugged his pink pillow that had Lincoln present on it as he was trembling with fright, with Ness hugging Pit tightly as he was frightened, too. Silver wasn't as nervous, but he still didn't want to be on either ends due to remembering how the ride went.

"Please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times," The female ride operator stated as she was piloting the tram.

Mario adjusted his red cap as he turned to Lucario. "Personally, I'm not really this impressed at the ride. It was just the Earthquake ride, but with King Kong involved, in New York, and in the air." He said, expressing his personal thoughts.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Mario. Seems more than enough differences to stand out." Lucario stated as he and Mario were at the front alongside Palutena, Toadette, and Sonic.

As the tram slowly moved through the well crafted fictional New York City of the 70's, they saw the silhouette of King Kong. Upon getting closer, they noticed the first huge King Kong animatronic hanging on the Queensboro Bridge, roaring at them as it smelled like bananas.

"Oh God, he looks like a drunk Donkey Kong!" Zelda exclaimed as everyone in the tram screamed aside from Mario and Lucario.

"YEAH! This is happening!" Sonic exclaimed happily as he was craving the first King Kong animatronic slamming his mechanical hand onto the tram, causing it to shake.

"Make it stop, please lord!" Toadette cried as she tightly hung onto Palutena, who was also screaming with joy.

Just as the tram was about to move on from King Kong, everything inside the Kongfrontation building went completely dark, with all the screams being more frightened as no one knew what was going on. The female ride operator tried to be as calm as possible, being frightened herself as someone pressed the emergency stop button.

"Mamma mia!" Mario exclaimed as he couldn't see, turning to Lucario, barely making his figure in the pitch black. "This never happened-a while I rode this ride before-a!"

"I would use my aura, but it wouldn't be wise in front of all these normal human beings. It's bad enough that we're actually present right now to begin with." Lucario stated, having remembered the fact that everyone looked at the Cute Toot House members with odd, disturbed glances, with them all thinking that they were possibly dreaming.

"There's no place like home, _there's no place like home, **there's no place like home...!**_" Pit and Ness both whimpered in unison as the white winged angel wet himself, causing him to hug his Lincoln pink pillow further. What a crybaby.

"Eep! Mommy!" Lana exclaimed as she was so scared, she couldn't even burp, causing her to wrap her arms around Jigglypuff.

"Lana, you're holding me too tight!" Jigglypuff stated as she felt like she couldn't breathe, with it being worse as several normal humans surrounded them.

"Yeargh! I wanna go home!" Toadette cried as she hugged Palutena even tighter, causing Palutena to gasp as she released an abrupt brassy fart that caused people to panic even more.

"_My!_ Excuse me!" Palutena stated as she didn't want to fart for once, simply wanting to enjoy the ride as the banana smell that expelled from the King Kong animatronic was mixed with Palutena's sulfur like flatulence, making a really horrendous smell on the tram.

"Great, this is how we die, hanging forty feet above the ground, in the dark, in front of a giant ugly Donkey Kong lookalike, with banana smells and Palutena's godawful farting!" Zelda cried as she buried her face in her hands, wondering how it could get worse.

"Oh, **it's no use!**" Silver exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, shaking his head. "We can't use our powers, the ride is stuck, who is responsible for this!"

"Normally, I would want to go and show off my awesome self..." Sonic groaned as he placed his right hand on his face. "But unfortunately, not only can I not really see, but I have to conceal my awesome skills, less people think I'm an alien."

Unbeknownst to any of them was that the person who caused the entire Kongfrontation ride to go pitch black was another certain Smasher who time traveled to the past, specifically to mess with the members of the Cute Toot House. That devious character... was _Mewtwo!_

"This is what you bastards get for killing that fat bitch instead of me." Mewtwo growled as he teleported away, wanting to have been the one to kill his more attractive rival, Cia.


	16. Chapter 16

Lady Palutena farted loudly on her green couch as she was watching television at night, being in her pajamas as she waited for the other members of the Cute Toot House to show up.

_"And now, on R.O.B. Talk, I shall show Gandalf here how to do the Ganon style dance!" Gangnamdorf exclaimed as he was doing various poses._

_R.O.B. chuckled as he raised his metal arms, shaking his robotic head. "My! Ganondorf really is taking it to the fridge!"_

_"...I could be at Helm's Deep right now..." Gandalf groaned as he began smoking his pipe._

"BORING." Palutena yawned as she farted at the same time, flicking through the channel.

_"So what are the personality quips of you and your team?" Stated a blonde, female human talk show host._

_"Well, I'm cute and I toot, but I can spin like a tornado and a really good player of the triangle, trumpet, trombone, and tuba!" Toadette exclaimed as she farted a trombone toot, giggling as she slightly blushed. "Our leader, Lady Palutena, loves to fart also, but she's also a lot of fun to hang around with, and she likes to prank people..." She frowned a bit as she was a bit annoyed. "Much to our annoyance sometimes."_

"Oh, this is interesting." Palutena stated as she released another tuba toot, the couch warmed up and smelly from her brassy deep pitched farts. "Toadette's actually describing us Cute Toot House members. I'm so touched!"

_"Zelda's a stick in the mud, but she's the assistant. Mario's the mascot, and he's the most levelheaded of all of us, even though he loves fast food!" Toadette continued exclaiming as she kept speaking, "Silver's the psychic, but while he can be a bit paranoid, he does like to do fun things with us! He's not a gassy prankster like Palutena. Sonic just wants to do everything so fast, Lucario is the most intelligent of us, Pit is the other leader and loves food, presidents, and pillows, Lana is the adorable blue haired girl that loves Japanese things, and Ness is the other psychic boy who's the general and music collector! He likes to fart, too!"_

"...How come she didn't mention Claus and the Villager...?" Palutena remarked as she rubbed her cin with her right hand, murmuring.

* * *

Princess Zelda and Mario were eating hamburgers that Shulk made as they were in Donkey Kong's room, with Donkey Kong and Silver The Hedgehog making some shirts together while Lana and Riki were singing one of the various Vocaloid songs together, with Lana burping and occasionally farting. Lucario was chatting with Reyn and Chrom as they were all by the window, with Ness, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon were exchanging secrets with each other. Pit was playing around with his Abe Lincoln pink pillow, while Ike was eating some KFC, while Little Mac was running around, having a cheese attack.

"Mmm, this burger is really-a good-a," Mario remarked as he munched down on his hamburger.

"You would find anything delicious," Jigglypuff joked as she, Ness, and Captain Falcon all laughed, with Mario's face turning red from being annoyed.

"You know, I wonder what made Shadow be willing to be a mall goth." Donkey Kong stated as he placed some banana cream on his brown shirt.

"It's Shadow. He's surprisingly cool and collective, but he did go through a literal edgy phase in his life," Silver explained as he was placing some glitter on his blue colored shirt.

"What are Palutena's plans going to be, I wonder..." Zelda commented to herself as she munched on her burger, feeling her stomach rumble as she glared at it, not wanting to be gassy.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucario was by himself in the ruins of the stadium from the Subspace Emissary, noticing strange strong levels of aura. He stopped, taking a moment to sense just what was the source of all this raw power.

"Hmm... it can't be, no..." Lucario remarked as he shook his head, clenching his fists, "We all killed Tabuu... it can't be..."

It was then that Morse code was heard, and Lucario opened his eyes, realizing that the source was something far worse than he imagined.

* * *

"Ness, real talk?" Pit stated as he and Ness were going shopping in the mall.

"What is it, Pit?" Ness asked as he tilted his head to the right, the two of them heading into a Macy's department store to buy feminine clothes.

"I think things might be getting a bit more serious around here." Pit remarked as he shook his head. "I haven't seen Claus or the Villager anywhere, and poor Lana looks really messed up."

"Well, it's to be expected of Lana, considering what the girls said what happened to the Baneposter," Ness remarked as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "But Claus and the Villager... both of them are good friends of mine. I hope nothing bad has happened with them."

"Someone get this guy off me!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed past Pit and Ness, with an angry Mewtwo following as they glanced at each other. The two Cute Toot House boys then spotted Lucina, who was also shopping in the same store, chuckling nervously.

"Hey guys..." Lucina greeted as she waved her left hand at Pit and Ness, blushing as she was a bit surprised to see them here. "...What's shaking?"

* * *

Lady Palutena was farTING AS usual, you see, being in her casual clothes (of which were a white shirt and tight green jeans) and inside her room to organize another Cute Toot House meeting when Toadette ran in screaming, being shot by several pink colored arrows with pink hearts on them.

"What the?" Palutena remarked as Toadette hid behind her.

"Eep! Pal, maybe you can shed some light on that Double Cheery clone of me!" Toadette squeaked with fright.

"Double Cheery? Clone?" Palutena stated in confusion as her eyes widened and caused her to fart in shock, to see another Toadette appear, with this one having a lighter shade of pink.

"Ha! I found you, inferior original!" The Toadette clone stated as she giggled, twirling around and taking a bow. "The Pink Peers will see to it that you get punished!"

"_Pink Peers?_" Palutena and Toadette remarked as they noticed that Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Nana the female pink clad Ice Climber, and Jigglypuff were all next to the clone Toadette, with all of them giggling as a pink background with pink sparkles appeared behind them. The Jigglypuff in particular had a big, pink bow on her head, and was a darker shade of pink than the original.

"Toadette, the Pink Mushroom with the twirls!" The clone Toadette exclaimed.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, the Pink Pooter with blonde hair!" Peach stated as she farted a brassy, deep pitched tuba toot that broke all the windows in The Room.

"Amy Rose, the Pink Hedgehog with magic skills!" Amy exclaimed as she fired tarot cards from her mouth and ass, spinning around with her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer.

"Nana, the Pink Ice Climber who loves vegetables!" Nana exclaimed as she spun around with her wooden mallet, summoning several ice bergs and Freezies on the spot, cooling the room.

"Jigglypuff, the Pink Puffball who will puff you up!" Jigglypuff stated as she puffed herself up, then exploded into piles of puff, before reforming back into her original self.

"And together, we make the **Pink Peers!**" The five pink girls all exclaimed as they gave each other a high five.

Palutena shit herself as she fainted, with the original Toadette screaming as she ran out of The Room. Jigglypuff walked in, seeing Toadette go by her, heading inside to see the fainted Palutena, and the Pink Peers, squinting her eyes.

"What the hell?" Jigglypuff remarked, especially in regards to the other Jigglypuff present.

"We're here to spread pink everywhere!" Amy exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah! And though we're mostly good, we're not afraid to beat up other 'good' teams if it means pink reigns superior!" Nana exclaimed as she pulled out a carrot and munched on it.

Jigglypuff was at a loss for words, with the Pink Peers chasing after her, causing the pink bow-less puffball to scream for help as she ran down the hallway of the Smash Castle, with the Pink Peers following her. The unconscious Palutena released one more fart from her pooped jeans as Mario walked in, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm... not gonna say anything." Mario stated, eating a Big Mac he got from McDonald's as he left The Room.

* * *

"So you guys formed a team too, huh?" Silver asked Bandana Waddle Dee as they were at The Roost in Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town of Ediseas, watching Meta Knight and King DeDeDe pounding the wasps that suddenly appeared in the town alongside Princess Zelda.

"Yeah. All these crews have been popping up, so Kirby suggested that we form our own one," Bandana Dee stated, with both of them taking a sip of their coffee.

"...Wait a minute, Kirby thought of the idea?" Silver remarked as he squinted his eyes, being a bit confused. "I thought Kirby was part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade."

Bandana Dee glanced at Silver as he laughed, patting the silver colored hedgehog on the back. "Oh, you naive mammal, no one told you that Kirby is part of a species? There's copies of him everywhere!"

"...now that I think about it, that actually makes sense," Silver remarked as he saw several innocent, different colored Kirbies getting run over in the distance by the GUN Truck, which was chasing Shulk and Ike. "Man... the members these teams form are quite something... but it makes me wonder what happened to Claus... I know Lana left to do some mourning, but I haven't heard of that orange haired boy that looks like Lucas for a while..."

"Who is he?" Bandana Dee asked curiously, with Silver willing to spill the beans as both teams were on good terms with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claus had long left the Smash residence, being in a small, abandoned cottage near Luigi's Mansion, with the dead bodies of the main male Animal Crossing Villager and Fox McCloud resting on metal beds as Claus cracked his fingers together, working on a way to bring them back to life.

"The Cute Toot House never actually employed my help for the missions..." Claus muttered angrily to himself as he began mixing up various potions. "They never attempted to get Lucas back for good... well, it's time for me to be serious, and take it up a notch..."


	18. Chapter 18

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy tuba toot as she and Toadette were relaxing on the balcony of Palutena's room, with both of them looking at the moon from Majora's Mask creepily looking down on everyone and everything.

"You know, I wonder what Yoshi's doing other than watching NCS, you know, IN THE BATHROOM," Palutena remarked as she turned her head to Toadette.

Toadette farted a trombone toot as she shrugged, placing her hands on her stomach. "It must be important, because I never see him. You think he's so happy, he can't bother with us?"

"...Maybe." Palutena commented as she belted out another tuba toot, fanning the air with her right hand. "Man, do I miss those edgy idiots... I wonder how jail is doing for them..."

It was then that Palutena and Toadette were suddenly blasted by Gyroids, causing them to flee the balcony as they fled into The Room, peeking out to see the male Villager, whose body was have metallic.

"W-what the?" Palutena and Toadette stuttered as they glanced at each other, the male Villager winking as he dashed off.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was doing another pizza delivery for the Pizza Hut, mainly on account of the Cute Toot House not having much to do. He then spotted something scurrying amongst the forest surrounding the Smash Manor, using his green psychic power to illuminate the forest.

"Stop, you creep!" Silver exclaimed as he spotted the shadowy figure, gasping as his eyes widened, recognizing it. "F-Fox McCloud!?"

"The one and only." Fox remarked with a smile as he emerged out of the bushes, his entire lower half of his body being metallic, wearing a black eye patch on his right eye. "How have things been while I was dead?"

"...Well, we managed to get the Hot Topic Krew in jail, if it's any consolation," Silver stated, with him and Fox deciding to shoot the shit with each other for several minutes, the two heading back to the Smash Tower.

* * *

Jigglypuff was waltzing around the area near Luigi's Mansion, humming to herself as she paused, hearing some mumbling. She turned around, spotting a small wooden cabin as she dashed in, taking a peek to see Claus talking to himself, with all sorts of metal contraptions surrounding him.

"Claus? Is this where this orange haired boy has been this entire time?" Jigglypuff remarked as she blinked, being a bit surprised as she couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe Fox betrayed me... figures that he still has a sense of justice even after dying..." Claus growled as he clenched his fists. "No matter... the Villager managed to obey. So that's one success and one failure... I'll have to hope that the others have no duty to do good..."

"No duty..." Jigglypuff quietly repeated to herself, walking away from the cabin as to not get caught, her eyes widening with shock. "This is heavy... I better let the others know about this..." She then took off.

* * *

Lucario was still in the Subspace Emmisary map, heading eastward towards the jungle as he glanced back, to see tiny black figments scuttling towards him. Lucario fired a couple of small Aura Spheres at the black pests, but they kept on chasing after him.

"Damn... these things are not the material from the Subspace..." Lucario remarked as he jumped higher and higher, hoping to lose the black things on his tail as the Morse code he heard from the stadium became louder, with the sky towards the west being absolutely pitch black.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my gosh, oh my goodness, today was a blast!" Pit exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Lady Palutena farted conveniently as he said 'blast'. "I can't believe we met up with Abraham Lincoln... I was so happy, I peed myself!"

"_Ewww!_ That is so gross, Pit!" Toadette giggled as she, Pit, and Palutena were all sitting together at one of the wooden tables at Lilligant's Lemonade Stand in Seaside Hill. "Then again, I can't take, because I get so excited over things I like, I end up soaking my panties!"

"See? I told you being a hypocrite is no fun." Palutena playfully stated as she belted another brassy fart, sighing of relief as she took another sip of her lemonade. "Ahh, this lemonade tastes great!"

"Why thank you, Ms. Palutena!" Lilligant stated as she took a bow. "It's so nice to know that a lovely, divine goddess such as yourself takes appreciation in how good my lemonade can be!"

"Yeah! We rarely get any special guests around here!" Whimsicott added as she poured some more lemonade for the various generic creatures wandering around.

As Palutena waved at the two grass type Pokemon, Sonic dashed up to the trio, panting as he had his hands on his knees.  
Pit, Palutena, and Toadette all gave each other odd glances as they looked at Sonic.

"Guys... bad news..." Sonic stated as he took a gulp, glancing up. "First, the Hot Topic Krew somehow escaped from prison. Second... apparently there's been a rift in the space time continuum, because somethings from alternate dimensions are popping up. And third..." He paid Lilligant and Whimisicott as he got himself a cup of lemonade, drinking it up as he turned to the three CTH members. "...Lucario just called me, and mentioned something about some dark matter in the Subspace Emissary world."

Palutena farted in fright as her eyes widened, with Pit and Toadette gasping as they held each other in shock, Sonic paying for another cup of lemonade. Lilligant and Whimsicott glanced at each other, wondering what the hell was going on to their world.

* * *

"Wait, why are you guys evil again?" Jigglypuff asked Dr. Mario as they were at Lakithunder's Power Plant in Seaside Hill, getting some electricity.

"I don't know. Something about us staying loyal and not becoming a traitor for knowing that Yoshi is evil, or something." Dr. Mario responded as he folded his arms.

Jigglypuff squinted her eyes, not believing what Dr. Mario had just blurted out loud. "Wait, Yoshi is evil?"

"...Yeah. He's not the Yoshi that we knew and love." Dr. Mario stated as he moved his hands around. "Seriously. Do you know how many green Yoshis exist out in the wild? It gets hard to tell."

"...Just like Kirby..." Jigglypuff remarked as he shook her head, with both of the Smashers approaching Lakithunder.

"Whoa ho ho, now this is a _shock_! To see you two Smashers coming all the way here!" Lakithunder greeted as he spun around in his dark cloud. "What is it that you need to _spark_ your life?"

"Enough with the puns, baldy. Just give us the electricity." Dr. Mario stated as he pounded his fists. "I need it to enhance my electrical prowess, Phosphora needs it to help make her go faster, and Pichu needs it to stop being a useless piece of shit."

"All right, settle down there, doc. No need to be so _shockingly_ edgy." Lakithunder stated as he handed Dr. Mario a bright blue orb containing lots of electricity. "Will it be _sparking_ cash, or _electrifying_ credit?"

Dr. Mario grumbled as he placed the orb away, paying Lakithunder in Smash Coins, turning to Jigglypuff. "Well, I'll see you later. Shrek will get annoyed if I take too long like last time."

"**Shrek!?**" Jigglypuff and Lakithunder exclaimed as they watched Dr. Mario leave.

"Say, can you tell me what's the _zapping_ deal with all these clubs and crews? It's _shockingly_ puzzling." Lakithunder stated as he glanced down at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff sighed as she opened her eyes, moving her short puffy pink arms around. "Well, all right. It all started when Dark Pit decided to kill Master Hand..."

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog watched as Shulk and Reyn left the train, Chuffy, at Seaside Hill's train station, with the two MMM Brigade members approaching the psychic hedgehog.

"Man, that was one jolly good ride!" Shulk stated as he pumped his right fist in the air.

"Yeah... I will admit, I've never rode on a talking train before," Reyn stated as he took a glance back at Chuffy.

"To be fair, that's because it's actually Old King Coal speaking." Silver explained as he rolled his right hand around. "He lives inside the boiler."

"Oh!" Both Shulk and Reyn stated as they turned around, popping their heads inside the train to see the boiler room.

"Urr! The pothead is right!" Old King Coal exclaimed from the deepest corners of the boiler.

"I am not a pothead!" Silver snapped angrily as he clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

Reyn rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Say, why don't we go to that tent ran by that boney witch."

"Madame Grunty's Tent? Sure! I'm really feelin' lucky today!" Shulk stated as he and Reyn left, with Silver squinting his eyes as he turned to Chuffy.

"Don't look at me. I'm just waiting for more people to come inside me." Old King Coal stated.

Silver slapped his forehead with his right hand. "No, please, don't start with the sexual innuendos..."


	20. Chapter 20

Lady Palutena and Toadette were farting tuba toots with each other to see which one of them had the brassier farts, with a disgruntled Princess Zelda stepping in.

"Don't you two get tired of farting your brains out all the time?" Zelda stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nope!" Palutena and Toadette stated as they farted in Zelda's face, forcing the Hyrulian princess to run out of The Room.

"You know, Toadette, I'm so glad that you've embraced your gassy side..." Palutena stated as she lowered her eyes, wrapping her right arm around Toadette. "it really... brings the broader side of you."

"Oh Pal, you're too kind!" Toadette admitted as she blushed, twirling her fingertips together. "But... if you really wanna go into town..."

Palutena was shocked that Toadette willingly kissed her, lip to lip, the cute humanoid mushroom girls placing her hands on Palutena's face. The Goddess of Light returned the favor by hugging Toadette and rubbing her hands on the mushroom girl's back.

Jigglypuff and Silver The Hedgehog walked in to discuss something regarding the Hot Topic Krew, when they both saw Palutena and Toadette on the green couch together, the two girls rubbing on each others' bodies as Jigglypuff and Silver glanced at each other.

"What the hell is up with these two?" Jigglypuff asked as she pointed at the girls.

"I think... they like each other a bit too much for their own good..." Silver stated as he turned to Jigglypuff. "Should we mention that the Hot Topic Krew got a new member?"

"...let's not ruin their fun right now." Jigglypuff suggested as she pulled out a video camera, smirking as she chuckled. "I want to enjoy this..."

Creeped out by Jigglypuff's behavior, Silver shrugged as he left Jigglypuff to record the sexy scene going on between Palutena and Toadette, leaving just as the two humanoid girls took off their clothing, closing the door shut.


	21. Chapter 21

"And now, the local news," The TV exclaimed loudly, being huge and metal, for it was a black, high definition, wide screen television hanging on the wall.

"Oh joy." Mario sarcastically commented as he, Lady Palutena, Toadette, Princess Zelda, Silver The Hedgehog, and Fox McCloud were all in the ballroom with the members of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, that being Shulk, Chrom, and Donkey Kong. Everyone was sitting on the yellow couch.

"Seaside Hill has mysteriously burnt to the ground," The male white news reporter stated.

"Oh no." Knuckles The Echidna randomly stated as he was grabbed by Amy Rose, who then kissed him on the lips.

"D'oh I Missed you, Knux!" Amy exclaimed as she farted a cute little poot, laughing as she and Knuckles hugged each other and rolled around at the speed of sound on the floor.

"AMY!" Chrom exclaimed as he sniffled, munching on fish sticks to comfort himself. "I thought you were my girl..."

"It appears to be connected to the alternate universe barrier in fanfiction being broken." The news reporter continued. "Also, we got signs of the Hot Topic Krew exploiting this to sneak into new universes."

"Oh no... I'm really having a bad feeling about this," Shulk stated as he placed his right hand on his forehead.

"Really? Why is that?" Toadette asked, sitting on Palutena's lap.

"Because when one fanfic dimension collides with another, it brings nothing but chaos, and catastrophy," Shulk replied to the mushroom girl.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Zelda remarked as she squinted her eyes.

"They are, yes, but that's not the point right now," Donkey Kong stated as he was eating some banana cream pie.

"And the mall is looking to a new expansion, including a replacement for the Forever 21 store," The news reporter continued on, "Although there are... some rather disturbing characters present there..."

It then showed the mall, with a group of different colored, fait hairy human nudists all streaking around the mall, causing everyone to panic.

"Oh God damn it, I thought those freaks of nature were Yoshi Kart exclusive..." Silver stated as he pulled down his silver colored quills, not believing this shit.

"I wish my girlfriend was here..." Captain Falcon muttered as he walked past the Cute Toot House and MMM Brigade members, munching on some popcorn he brought from Petey Piranha's Popcorn Parlor in the still burning Seaside Hill. "Lucina knows how to make me feel falcon good..."

Palutena farted a deep pitched brassy tuba toot, causing everyone except Toadette and Shulk to groan as the green haired Goddess of Light fanned the air around her flatulent big butt with her right hand in a divine manner.

"Sorry, but I've been holding that in for the entire chapter. I gotta let it go sometime," Palutena stated, as she then began farting the song 'Let It Go' with her brassy tuba toots.

Falco Lombardi ran into the room, panting as he had his hands on his knees. "Guys... I just learned that there's an alternate version of myself running around here... we need to be careful..." He then glanced back up at Fox, casually waving to him. "Oh hey Fox. How was being dead?"

"Eh, it was peaceful." Fox stated as he stretched his arms. "Did you keep the peace of the mansion, and your tavern?"

"I tried, but it just gets to me, man." Falco stated as he wrapped his right arm around Fox. "We gotta really amp up to keep the peace of the mansion."

"I hear you guys." R.O.B. stated as he appeared behind Falco, tilting his robotic head around. "Does anyone know why the male Villager with the red shirt is acting creepier than usual?"

Everyone gave each other odd glances as they didn't know how to answer R.O.B. Meanwhile, outside the slowly decaying ruins of the Smash Mansion was the Villager, whose creepy appearance was becoming more apparent as his new metallic look was even more horrifying than his original appearance, thunder booming in the background despite the sky being clear and blue.


	22. Chapter 22

_Viridi just hated it. Every time she would come by to see Pit, that gassy green goddess, Lady Palutena, would come to ruin her time. Be a simple argument, or Palutena farting a poisonous gas so foul, it could wipe out an entire race of creatures._

_What's worse, Mr. Resetti adopted her as a result of a adopting spree going on at the mall. And because Mr. Resetti was her adopted father, she could no longer reset like she used too._

_Which in turn made things quite a hassle for Viridi. Oh, how she hated to see Pit flirting about with Ness. How she hated that the white winged angel boy didn't see her as anything more than a distant friend. But oh how she hated Palutena and her farting big butt._

"Divine goddess? Pah!" Viridi complained as she farted a brassy tuba toot of her own, being quite the hypocrite for getting on Palutena's back for passing gas, fanning the air with her right hand from the gas that she passed herself. "All I see is her polluting the air with her toxic gas!"

"You just farted a few seconds ago." Silver pointed out as he had a clothes pin on his nose, doing the laundry for the other members of the Cute Toot House.

"S-so? Everyone farts! Besides, none of us willingly do it at every single moment like Fatass Palutena there!" Viridi quickly spoke as she pointed at Palutena, who was doing some jumping jacks in yoga clothes she borrowed from the Wii Fit Trainer.

"You're just jealous that I get to be a leader of a cool club, and you're nothing!" Palutena taunted as she towered over Viridi, having finished her jumping jacks.

Viridi scoffed as she turned her head away. "T-that doesn't mean a thing! So you're another leader, big deal! What's so special about it, anyway?"

"Hey Palutena, can we go see Cars 2 Featuring Shrek?" Toadette asked as she was wearing one of Lana's outfits.

"Of course, Toadette!" Palutena stated, smiling as she watched Toadette squeal with joy.

"Hey Palutena, what should we do about Wolf boy here?" Jigglypuff asked as she had Wolf O' Donnell tied up.

Palutena simply shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, Jigglypuff, you go do whatever you like with him!"

"Good! Come on, Wolfy, we're going to the Pirate Ship!" Jigglypuff stated as she grabbed Wolf and headed to the Pirate Ship stage in Brawl that was originally from Wind Waker.

Palutena turned back to Viridi. "See? Being a leader is awesome!" She stuck her tongue out and winked. "And you're not even important enough to be a member of any of the clubs around here."

"...Yeah, well... uh... you're... **a big fat doodie head!**" Viridi blurted out, with everyone in The Room turning to face her.

"What the yee-haw hell is this cowgirl yappin' about?" Cowboy Lucario stated as he tilted his brown cowboy hat down.

"Doodie head, huh...?" Palutena smirked as she grabbed Viridi and stuffed the blonde Goddess of Nature into her butt. "Well, we'll see who's the real doodie head after this!"

Closing her eyes while smiling, Palutena farted away a series of brassy explosions that made Viridi smell worse than a skunk spray, with the Goddess of Light's last poot being so strong, it sent Viridi blasting off again. Palutena dusted her hands together as she felt satisfied, snapping her fingers to make the brown stain on the black pants disappear, going back to her exercise as everyone else shrugged.

_It was from this day on that Viridi decided to take action, and become the second leader of the Hot Topic Krew._

"...And that's why we're kidnapping her!" Exclaimed Wario from the WAA Weirdos Emmisary fanfic dimension, being in the mall with the Waluigi and Tails from the same dimension.

"That story made my brain hurt." Tails remarked as he noticed the Amy and Knuckles of the CTH fanfic dimension heading to a Wendy's together, squinting his eyes. "No way..."

"Wah. Now you know how I feel." Waluigi remarked as he folded his arms together, wondering what his counterpart in this universe was up to.


	23. Chapter 23

The members of the Cute Toot House were all eating at McDonald's in the mall, with Lady Palutena farting her big butt off as usual while pigging out on the hamburgers, french fries, and chicken nuggets, with everyone else having their own meal. Some of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade members came along, as well. The group decided to spend some time together outside the mansion, mainly because a blizzard was going on, which in turn made the mansion much colder than usual, so cold that not even Palutena's farts could warm the place up. That, and the mall was not only much larger and warmer, but they could keep an eye out for the Hot Topic Krew, as well as any of the other clubs present. Anyway, back with our heroes in the McDonald's, Toadette burped loudly as she giggled, with Mario simply enjoying the burgers to his pleasure, while Chrom was playing with his fish sticks and Ike was eating every chicken related menu item they had. Incidentally, the McDonald's was owned by Tom Nook, with one of the workers being Wario from the WAA Weirdos Emissary dimension, who somehow was not noticed by the Cute Toot House or the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Wario was coincidentally in the bathroom when the CTH and MMMB ordered their food.

"Wah oh. It's the Cute Toot House! ...And some other chumps I don't know about." Wario remarked as he was a bit surprised, going further into the kitchen. "I better not be seen, less my cover be blown..."

"I'll admit, Pal, this was the best idea you had," Princess Zelda stated to Palutena as she bit into a Quarter Pounder burger. "And your ideas are usually stupid."

"Hey now, Lady Palutena means best, right?" Pit responded as he was stuffing himself with food, being the hungriest of the bunch.

"Why thank you Pit. And my ideas aren't stupid if they led us to victory." Palutena retorted to Zelda, flicking her on the nose, much to her annoyance.

"Well, we're all together, eating and having a good time. And that's what matters the most!" Toadette cheered as she raised her carton of milk, with the others raising their drinks.

As they resumed eating, they noticed a certain strange, green clothed elf guy in line, causing Shulk to gasp.

"Tingle? What are you doing here?" Shulk remarked as he pointed at Tingle.

Tingle did a little twirl around as he faced him and the others eating. "What else? I'm here to get McDonald's for everyone before we go back in time!"

"...Back in time?" The CTH and MMMB members gawked, with Ness pillaging through the trash cans for extra food.

Tingle blinked as he slapped his forehead with his right hand. "D'oh... I think I said too much." He then left the CTH and MMMB to their meals, heading further in line.

"...Well, that just happened." Jigglypuff remarked as she slurped up her strawberry milkshake before stuffing fries into her mouth.

Silver squinted his eyes at Ness in the trash can, pointing at him. "Can someone please tell Ness to stop being so gross? It's making me feel horrible. And awkward."

"Oh, let him embrace his gross self. The spirit of the Cute Toot House is to be cute and toot!" Palutena stated as she did a cute pose, before ripping a thunderous tuba toot that stunk up the entire McDonald's, causing potential customers to run outside as everyone screamed, with Palutena's gas smelling like fries.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here..." Mario commented quietly to himself as he took off his red cap and used it to fan Palutena's butt fumes away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, several minutes later, specifically outside the McDonald's was Phosphora, who was waiting for Tingle to arrive. She was quite impatient when she spotted him.

"_Finally!_ The League of Super Evil was getting tired of waiting **for you**, big guy! And so was I!" Phosphora stated while flailing her arms angrily, Baneposting. "Was stalling part of your plan?"

"Well for starters, the line was huge because of the blizzard outside, and two, Palutena farted an enormous stink that temporarily knocked out the workers! So excuse me!" Tingle retorted as he glared at the blonde goddess. "...Or in this case, excuse Palutena for farting another butt bomb."

Phosphora farted herself, fanning her brassy poot away from her butt. "Oh, one day I can hope to have as many enormous farts as Palutena, but that will have to wait. Likely after my singing career." She shook her head, grabbing some of the McDonald's bags that Tingle was holding. "We can zip through the blizzard using my lightning chariot. Come on!"

"Oh, I would like to 'come on' you, all right." Tingle very quietly mumbled to himself as he and Phosphora rode off on Phosphora's Lightning Chariot, which appeared on the spot out of thin air, _dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh, through the fields they go, laughing all the way..._


	24. Chapter 24

"Damn! These creatures don't know any bounds!" Lucario remarked as he was being chased to the snowy mountains in the Subspace Emissary world map, the place where he had met Meta Knight, with the horde of black creatures ganging up on him.

Much to his relief, Lucario glanced up, to see a bright white light engulfing the entire snowy sky, forcing the black creatures away. Lucario turned around, gasping in shock to see that it was actually...

"Master Hand!" Lucario exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head, being in disbelief. "But I thought you were dead!"

"Nay. I was merely in a coma." Master Hand responded as he moved his fingertips about. "Now, care to explain to me what happened while I took a nap?"

Lucario pinched the temple above his nose as he closed his eyes. "Trust me... it's a long story..."

* * *

Sonic and Silver were relaxing in the Cute Toot House headquarters, with it being in the ballroom as Ness was running back and forth. The two hedgehogs glanced at each other, genuinely confused.

"Uhh, Ness, what are you doing?" Sonic asked as he placed his right hand on his hip.

Ness turned around, giggling as he waved at the two hedgehogs. "Oh, not much. Everything's just OK, though!" He gave a wink as he went back to dashing back and forth.

"You know, I wonder if Ken Penders knows about Super Smash Bros," Silver remarked as he took a sip of some orange juice. "I'm pretty sure he could make a shitty attempt at getting copyright on Rosalina, Lucina, and Dark Pit."

"Why? Because of the whole Evil Sonic thing?" Sonic laughed as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, sighing as he folded his arms together. "I doubt it."

Ness came back, panting as he placed his hands on his knees, with Sonic and Silver looking at each other, confused.

"I finally managed to find the last piece I was looking for! Okay!" Ness exclaimed joyfully as he held up a bolt. "Believe me, this invention I just cooked up will be great!"

"And just how did you do that?" Silver remarked as he squinted his eyes, with Sonic nodding his head in agreement.

Ness laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, that requires some flashbacks..."

_"Remember, Ness, make your farts gross AND dangerous." Lady Palutena instructed as she was with Ness in front of an abandoned cigarette factory, both of them having tight blue jeans on, their hands on their butts while bending over._

_"Okay!" Ness replied as both he and Palutena farted at the same time, their tuba toots destroying the entire factory with relative ease, both of them laughing as they held hands and danced, while both farting._

"...And just what was that flashback for?" Sonic remarked as he was digging in his ear with his right hand.

"Because it explains why my pooting as been so darn tootin' good!" Ness stated as he was blasted into the air by his brassy butt blast of gas, with Sonic and Silver groaning as they got clothespins out of nowhere and placed them on his nose.

"You know, it's times like this that make me wish we had a new member," Silver stated to Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "I concur. There's nine of us ever since Claus, the Villager, Lana, and Lucario left. An extra girl shouldn't hurt... so long as it's not Amy." He shuddered, getting thoughts of what Amy could potentially do to him if she were a part of the Cute Toot House.

* * *

"Man... these new employees are much better than the old ones!" Pit stated as he and the others were back at McDonald's, with Wario from the WAA Weirdo's Emisarry trying to not blow his cover.

"What's wrong, Wario?" Gengar asked as he noticed Wario trying to hide within the kitchen.

"You see that white winged angel with the pink pillow that has Lincoln's face on it with those other anime characters?" Wario remarked as he pointed at Pit. "He's part of the Cute Toot House, and they're evil!"

Gengar blinked as he took a glance at Pit and co., then turned back to Wario, shaking his head. "...I don't think they're evil. They don't look like it."

"Don't let their cute, tooting looks fool you!" Wario remarked as he pointed at Toadette farting a storm of tuba toots, then giggling innocently afterwards while fanning the air with her right hand. "They might not look like it, but they can fuck up anyone!"

"...Well, if you say so." Tom Nook butted in as he was taking a good look at how the new employees were like.

"Excuse me!" Toadette admitted as she let out a fart so huge it shook the entire McDonald's, causing everyone to glance at the CTH's table with Toadette blushing. "Lady Palutena's really been giving me good lessons!"

"Sometimes I wonder why we haven't made you a secret spy..." Mario remarked as he stretched his arms. "You could make for a good traitor to that stupid clique Link made with his clones."

"The Link Clique... oh, how I hate it!" Chrom growled as he slammed his right hand on the table, causing his fish sticks to fall off. "Those buttheads think they're so smart! They make me wanna make like a tree and get out of here!"

"Now come on, Chrom, they can't be that bad. They're just Links, you know?" A female Meowstic employee stated as she was giving the Cute Toot House and MemeMemeMeme Brigade members some of their food.

"Oh, they're bad. They're from... CALIFORNIA..." Shulk remarked as he placed down his Diet Sprite.

Everyone in the Cute Toot House and MMM Brigade shuddered at the very mention, especially because one of the Links was a celebrity.

"Wah... this Link clique sounds bad..." Wario remarked as he turned to Gengar, rubbing his chin. "I wonder how many bad crews are present..."

"It can't be that bad. It's just Link." Gengar stated as he gave several customers their McDonald's food.

Toadette shook her head as she crunched down on some more chicken nuggets. "Anyway, I know those Link jerks are bad news, but what are we to do with the Hot Topic Krew? And that new evil crew with Shrek in it?"

"Shrek isn't evil, though!" Shulk responded as he was willing to defend the green orge. "He's just misunderstood!"

"Well it has that Rosalina lookalike from that godawful movie, so it has to be an evil club!" Reyn stated as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Frozen bad movie! Riki hate Disney shit!" Riki exclaimed while dancing around like a sugarplum fairy.

As the group kept eating their food, they all turned around, to see what looked like Solid Snake in a pink dress and the Duck Hunt Dog in a brown robe running away from several missiles being fired at them, with Princess Peach Toadstool laughing as Princess Zelda, Princess Daisy, and another Snake, who was wearing his regular mercenary clothes. They were all laughing.

"Oh no!" Toadette and Knuckles gasped in unison, with Knuckles leaving to go cuddle Amy, y'know IN THE BATHROOM, while Toadette let out a cute little poot in shock, her hands on her face. "It's the Anti Gassy Krew! What are they doing here!?"

"Probably tracking us because of you know what..." Mario remarked as he glared at Toadette, pinching his nose as the smell of the pink mushroom girl's flatulence was pretty rotten, especially since he was right next to her.

"Well," said the mercenary Snake from the Anti Gassy Krew to the fleeing Snake and DHD, "Good show but we just dropped 7 nukes on the mall's most prized antiques stores, and they're all destroyed HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Everyone in the mall exclaimed as they overheard the AGK's Snake proclamation.

"That's right, and if you don't comply with us, then we'll do the same to all the stores!" The AGK Peach exclaimed as she pumped her right fist into the air.

"Yes! Beautiful smells should populate the world and be rid of all the foul nonsense that you disgusting creatures of commerce have crafted!" The AGK Daisy added while folding her arms.

"Power to the pretty smells!" the AGK Zelda exclaimed generically, not having anything else to add.

The AGK Snake glanced behind him, to see Alph The Mexican from the Hip 'n' Kool Krew sniffing his smelly armpits, with Snake grabbing him and rushing off, laughing manically.

"Help! Jumping Mexican beans!" Alph exclaimed in the most stereotypical Mexican accent possible, flailing his arms as all of his Pikmin bumped into each other, not knowing what to do.

"We're going to Universal Studios!" The AGK Snake giddily said.

Everyone else in the mall kept their eyes on each other as they wondered what madness was occurring within the mall. As if things couldn't get any possibly worse... or weirder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the fiery depths of Norfair...

"Admit it, Pittoo, you're setting me up!" Lady Palutena stated as she bent over and farted, heating up the hot place even further with her smelly butt fumes as she was in her regular clothing.

"I keep telling you, bitch! I hate Hot Topic! And I'm NOT with this stupid Hot Topic Krew!" Dark Pit exclaimed, struggling to break free of a rope that he was attached to.

It turns out that this Dark Pit was part of the Clone Club, with Lucina and Toon Link tied up to him as well, the trio of clones having been mistaken by Palutena to be part of the Hot Topic Krew, due to the gassy green Goddess of Light spotting them at a Burger King several moments earlier.

"Can you free us from this rope?" Toon Link asked awkwardly as he was sweating. "I'm getting an erection from the heat."

Absolute silence as everyone stared at Toon Link, with the green capped elf boy blushing as he realized what he had admitted. Lucina yawned as she lowered her eyes.

"Why does the green Big Butt Farting Lady want us for?" Lucina asked stupidly as she was trying to pick her nose using her tongue. "We don't have anything, except all the Marth amiibos in the world!"

"So it was you who took the last Marf amiboo!" Palutena stated as she then farted right in Lucina's face, blowing back the blue hair on the female swordsman.

After doing several more twisting and turning, Dark Pit managed to get his legs a bit out as he did a swerve kick on Palutena, causing her to land on her back as she groaned in pain, with Lucina and Toon Link both laughing, Dark Pit just glancing at her.

"You should go back to your smelly crew of yours, fatass," Dark Pit stated with a smirk as he began wiggling his way out of the rope. "Those chumps probably are starting to miss ya anyway, you old fart."

If there was one thing Palutena hated, it was being called old. Getting back up, Palutena grabbed Dark Pit's face and farted as many smelly, brassy tuba toots on him as possible, with Toon Link feeling his clothing getting tighter while Lucina just drooled, wondering what CD-I Ganon was up to.

"This is what I did to Bayonetta and Nikki when they kept making fun of me!" Palutena remarked as she talked over her foghorn sounding flatulence. "You better hope that I don't go 'baking brownies' on your face!"

"Ewww... brownies are gross AND dangerous." Lucina remarked as she shook her head. "I like fudge better."

"They're the same thing, you idiot." Toon Link awkwardly remarked as he closed his eyes, wondering when this hell of a torment would be over.


	25. Chapter 25

All of the members of the Cute Toot House were gathered out in the ballroom, with Lucario still absent from his journey as Ness farted a cute toot to signal the start of the meeting, with Lady Palutena farting a bassy tuba toot to signal her entrance, a new, shadowy figure behind her.

"I figured that now would be the best time to introduce a new member to replace Lana, who personally bowed out due to personal reasons," Palutena stated as she _stretched her arms out, just _**_for you,_ big guy**. "Because I am happy to announce that we have a new member of the Cute Toot House, to fill in the void left empty by Lana, the Villager, and Claus!"

"Is it a new girl?" Fox McCloud asked as he was sitting next to Silver The Hedgehog and Pit.

"You darn tootin' it is!" Palutena stated with a twirl as she released a trumpet toot.

"Ooh, a new girl!" Pit stated as she hugged his pink pillow with Abe Lincold on it. "I can't wait! We need a good replacement for poor Lana, anyway!"

"I hope that she has a bit more intelligence and less... kawaii things about her..." Silver admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Palutena then revealed the shadowy figure, with everyone gasping as it was a cute, sexy monkey in clothing, with two yellow pony tails. Toadette immediately recognized her.

"Tiny Kong! _Aeiyeai!_" Toadette squealed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged Tiny Kong.

Tiny laughed as she patted Toadette on the head. "Yep, that's me, Tiny!" She let out a big, bassy fart as she slightly blushed, fanning the air with her right hand. "...Although not everything about me is tiny..."

Everyone laughed as they all sighed of relief, with Tiny Kong farting another tuba toot.

"Great! Now we have a third farting girl to our cute house!" Sonic The Hedgehog laughed as he was enjoying this.

"I don't know how this is a good thing," Princess Zelda remarked while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, the fact that we now have an even number of 12 people is good. Now we can all participate in Mario Kart 8 without shitty clones like the babies, or the power up suits, or that dumb blue Peach ripoff from that bad game I had on the Wii that thankfully no one remembers." Mario stated as he began rubbing his nose with his right hand.

"...Anyway!" Jigglypuff interrupted while coughing, facing Tiny. "What's your handle gonna be?"

"Oh, that will be easy!" Tiny stated as she bent over and released several more brassy farts from her big butt, smiling while lowering her eyes. "I'm the tooting kongfronation, Tiny Kong!"

**Tiny Kong, the Tooting Konfrontation**

"This calls for a new theme song!" Ness exclaimed while holding his hands together, blinking several times.

"Yes, it does!" Palutena stated while twirling her staff in the air, lowering it back down as she closed her eyes. "...but it has to wait for the next chapter."

And everyone groaned in response, being quite disappointed, understandably.

* * *

"...So that explains it." Master Hand remarked as he clenched himself into a fist. "That's horrific."

"Indeed, it is. And what's worse, these black things are not like the creatures from Subspace." Lucario finished as he noticed everything getting darker, turning around to see waves of the black shadowy things surrounding him and Master Hand. "Shit! They're back!"

"Stay close to me, Lucario!" Master Hand stated as a bright light engulfed both of the Smash Bros characters, with the divine glove using his godly powers to teleport himself and Lucario out of the Subspace Emissary map, the black waves splashing against each other, plunging the forgotten world into darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

"I feel exhausted," Mario stated as he, Silver, and Jigglypuff were all in Falco Lombardi's tavern, drinking their troubles away.

"From what? All you were doing as going off on another stupid platforming adventure," Jigglypuff remarked as she hiccuped, drinking a bit too much booze for her own good.

"Hey! Platforming..." Silver yawned as he stretched his arms. "Isn't... as easy as it sounds..."

"Are you guys okay?" Falco asked as he noticed how drunk the three members were.

"It's been a long night, Falco..." Mario grumbled as he looked like he was going to puke. Which he did. On the floor.

Falco rubbed his chin with his right hand as he murmured. "Hmm... maybe taking a break from training wasn't such a good idea at all."

It was then that Lady Palutena made a rather explosive entrance, of by which she farted her way into the tavern, bringing in her rotten butt fumes. As everyone was used to it, no one seemed to mind.

"Was there anything we missed?" Palutena stated as she released another raunchy fart, with Toadette in her arms.

Falco simply pointed at Mario, who was piking, while Jigglypuff kept on hiccuping, with Silver snoozing away on the wooden counter.

"Gosh... they look so drunk..." Toadette stated, her arms wrapped around Palutena's neck as she glanced up at the Goddess of Light. "I hope that we never have to come to a situation where we need to get drunk off our asses!"

"Relax, kid. I don't drink. It's a bit too low brow, yet high class for me." Palutena remarked as she let out a wet fart to somehow signify that.

Falco shrugged as he kept cleaning several empty glasses, with Palutena and Toadette leaving the tavern, Palutena farting away like a bullet.


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm hungry. My tummy hurts." Pit whined as he had his hands on his growling stomach. "I wanna go home. I want my mommy."

"_Will you shut up!?_" Dry Bowser snapped as he glared at the white winged angel boy, clenching his boney fists. "Goddamn it, why did they friggin' force me babysit you?"

Dry Bowser and Pit were both at the New York Aquarium, but Pit continued whimpering due to his fear of Coney Island. Lady Palutena suggested that Pit take a break from the antics of the Cute Toot House for a while.

And on that note...

* * *

Toadette's stomach growled loudly as she placed her hands on her tummy. "I'm really hungry."

"No, really?" Fox McCloud remarked bluntly, not being impressed.

Palutena farted loudly as she laughed, fanning the air with her right hand. "Phew! That was a good one! To be honest... I can't tell what smells worse, my farts, or the circus!"

"The circus definitely." Princess Zelda groaned as she pinched her nose with her right hand, glaring at the gassy green goddess. "But you're definitely a contender..."

Most of the members of the Cute Toot House were at the circus that was set up in Earthbound's Onett, with them using is as a break from all the serious events going on. Shulk and Chrom tagged along, because they both had inner children inside of them.

"Let's just stick together and have some fun, OK?" Silver The Hedgehog suggested as they walked past various circus performers.

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he burped loudly.

"You shut your mouth!" Fox stated as he slapped Ness across the face. "The circus is already in town, we don't need an extra one!"

"I wonder why they use that phrase," Chrom remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, holding a carton of fish sticks in his left.

Shulk coughed as he was fanning the air with his left hand. "I think it's because of the way all sorts of smell mix here. Peeyew!"

"Well, I hope we don't bump into any clowns on the way," Tiny Kong remarked as she tugged Palutena. "I wet my bed occasionally when I was younger because of nightmares involving... them..."

Everyone turned around to glance at Tiny, who blushed at admitting one of her dark past secrets. Sonic The Hedgehog turned around, laughing as he pointed forward.

"Speaking of clowns, look who just showed up!" Sonic exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around, to see Viridi and Male Robin arguing with Phosphora and Chad Kroger.

"Beat it, punks! We were here first!" Viridi exclaimed, with all of them fighting over a candy machine.

"No way! I rather be forced to smell in that green haired skank's butt gas than let you have this!" Phosphora remarked as she placed her hands on the candy machine.

"Just let us have the machine, or no one gets hurt." Male Robin stated as he took out his sword.

"Hey man, I just want to sell my album, y'know?" Chad Kroger stated as he raised his guitar.

"Should we do something?" Jigglypuff remarked as she was eating pink cotton candy, of which she was not willing to share.

"Leave this to me." Palutena stated as she pulled out a bean burrito out of her green hair, gulping it down with a can of soda she pulled out of her cleavage, gulping it down as she patted her rumbling stomach, turning and and bending over, her hands on her hips as she belted an enormous tuba toot from her butt, The powerful stench managed to cause both member pairs of the Hot Topic Krew and League of Super Evil faint. Everyone else was in shock as they stared at Palutena, who laughed as she let out a cute little poot.

"Well, I guess the circus really came to town now! Ha ha!" Palutena stated with laughter as she went back to frantically fanning the air around her, this time by spinning her staff up and down and all around.

"How disgusting." Waluigi from the WWE muttered in disgust as he and Tails from the WWE watched from a nearby distance, both of them watching the elephants marching, who didn't care for anything that just happened.

* * *

Lucario and Master Hand were back at the Smash Mansion, with barely anyone there as Master Hand noticed a blue colored note, picking it up and reading it.

"'Went to the circus. Don't call anybody'." Master Hand read aloud as he placed down the note, facing Lucario. "So, that leaves us. What do we do?"

"Want to see what's on television?" Lucario suggested?" Lucario remarked as he sat in one of the reclining chairs, picking up the remote and turning the TV on, with the news of the various different clubs being played on the TV screen.


	28. Chapter 28

Lady Palutena farted a deep pitched, bassy poot as she laughed, with Toadette and Tiny Kong applauding her while the others simply sighed.

"No matter how many times she breaks wind, she always finds content in it," Sonic stated as he turned to Silver, all of them being in the ballroom.

"Well, she is a playful goddess... that's quite something to be noted of." Silver stated as he noticed Toadette farting a trombone toot. "Of course, unfortunately for us, these two girls are taking comfort in tooting, too..."

"Nothing makes your day worthwhile like some good blasts of gas!" Toadette exclaimed as she fanned the air around her with her right hand.

"Got that right, sister!" Tiny Kong stated as she gave Toadette a high five, releasing a wet toot, followed by a couple of small poots, and ending with a bassy poot that puffed up her pants.

"Man, Tiny, you sure know how to put the irony in your name!" Palutena complimented as she let out a raunchy fart that turned bubbly, simply giggling away.

Toadette laughed as she then stopped, feeling a fierce rumble in her stomach. She frowned, glancing at the others. "Please excuse me..." She then dashed off to the bathroom.

The other members of the Cute Toot House talked amongst themselves of their usual days above Palutena's brassy flatulence, when an explosion that wasn't one of Palutena's farts shook the mansion, causing everyone to fall to the floor as Toadette came back in, only she looked paler and had Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Jigglypuff, and Nana all standing behind her.

"Ha! Ha, I say!" The paler Toadette stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "The Pink Peers are here to ruin your day!"

"...Pink Peers?" Jigglypuff remarked as she walked in to see the lighter tinted Jigglypuff alongside the other pink clad girls, noticing her having the pink bow. "Oh no. Not them."

"Yes, them... I mean, us!" The PP Jigglypuff exclaimed as she twirled around. "Girls, intro time!"

"Toadette, the Pink Mushroom with the twirls!"

"Princess Peach Toadstool, the Pink Pooter with blonde hair!"

"Amy Rose, the Pink Hedgehog with magic skills!"

"Nana, the Pink Ice Climber who loves vegetables!"

"Jigglypuff, the Pink Puffball who will puff you up!"

"And together, we make..." The Pink Peers exclaimed in unison as they all posed differently. "_...the Pink Peers!_"

"...Huh. So we got another club here." Mario remarked as he grabbed the chicken tenders that he dropped to the floor, munching on them.

"You gals again!? Don't you ever give up!?" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay.

"Nope! And we're gonna whip you good!" Amy stated as she pulled out a whip, giggling.

The Cute Toot House ended up getting their butts literally and figuratively whipped by the Pink Peers, who proved their dominance by kidnapping Toadette and Jigglypuff.

"Oh no! We need to get out of here and save both Toadette and Jigglypuff!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she tried to squeeze her way out, only to release a brassy fart that ended with a splat, her eyes widening. "...And get me some new underwear while we're at it!"

Everyone except Palutena groaned in disgust, with Mario biting his way through the tightened whip as they went to search for the Pink Peers, only for the wall to flatten them like bugs.

* * *

Lucario and Master Hand were both in Master Hand's office, wondering what to do amongst the situation that was getting worse for them. Specifically in regards to the dark matter.

"How should we let the others know?" Lucario remarked as he turned to Master Hand. "I've talked with some of the members of my team, but they don't seem to be convinced that we're in real danger."

"They must believe that the Hot Topic Krew is still a major threat." Master Hand sighed as he curled himself into a fist, sighing. "This is worrisome. And what's worse, I feel like there's two of Crazy Hand here..."

"...Two of Crazy Hand...?" Lucario remarked as he began to worry, placing his right palm on his forehead. "No... the world is already insane enough with one Crazy Hand. Who knows what hell could be unleashed with two..."


	29. Chapter 29

It was midnight at the Smash Mansion. Lady Palutena farted out a loud tuba toot as she was sleeping away on the green couch, with Toadette and Tiny Kong both browsing on their laptops, both of them being bored.

"Man, I'm glad we managed to get our games full with every Pokemon ever." Toadette stated as she had her 3DS opened with her copy of Pokemon Omega Ruby. "Thank the based injection tools."

"Yeah. I ever have some hack Pokemon specifically to fuck the Battle Maison around with." Tiny Kong added as she glanced at her copy of Alpha Sapphire, smiling as she turned to Toadette. "It's too bad about the other guys, though. I guess they didn't care for ORAS that much."

"I can understand. We have so much shit going on here, it's hard to get sucked into a game," Toadette admitted as she leaned forward and released a trumpet toot, blushing. "That was lower pitched than I thought."

"At least you don't have to smell it." Tiny laughed as she lifted her legs and stuck her tongue out, releasing a couple of trumpet toots on her own, before ending on a bassy deep pitched poot. "...Man, my poor underwear must hate me. All this farting I do leads me to... well, you know..."

"Bake brownies?" Toadette finished as she turned around, to see Mario holding a plate full of soft brownies.

"I got-a bored. Sue me." Mario stated as he looked at the two girls.

Palutena stretched herself and released another tuba toot while yawning, scratching her gassy butt as she got up, spotting the brownies Mario had made. "Ooh, yummy!" She snatched several, stuffing them down her throat.

Mario, Toadette, and Tiny Kong were all genuinely surprised as they watched the Goddess of Light stuff down the brownies, with Silver The hedgehog and Jigglypuff walking in to have another casual chat.

"Hey guys, how about we head to the mall to go see the Avengers one more time before-" Before Silver could finish, Palutena burped loudly, her belch strong enough to blow the two away and into the garden outside.

"Damn...!" Jigglypuff remarked as she fell flat on her face, getting up and shaking her head in disbelief. "I knew Palutena was gassy, but I didn't know she could burp a storm as well!"

Palutena laughed as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Well, I have a lot of gas in me. And just like Pit, I love food..." She burped again, farting immediately afterwards as she laughed.

Toadette and Tiny Kong joined the laughter as Mario sighed, taking some of the brownies he baked and leaving, with Silver groaning in pain as the force of Palutena's burp was stronger than it sounded, Jigglypuff simply sitting there, not knowing what to do.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hmm... sure is quiet here." Princess Zelda admitted as she was checking the various files on her desk, turning her head to see Lucario. "Ah, there you are, Luke. Didn't see you for a while. Where are the others?"

"Oh? Palutena and the gang went to the arcade." Lucario stated as he crossed his arms together. "Pal mentioned that she was feeling nostalgic."

"Are you sure she didn't mean to say that she was feeling gassy, as usual?" Zelda remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"...To be fair, she always seems to have some gas in her, for whatever reason." Lucario replied while shaking his head. "But surely something must be up in Palutena's mind to convince her to go to the arcade."

"I didn't go. Arcades are claustrophobic to me," Crazy Hand pointed out as he appeared out of thin air.

Zelda and Lucario glanced at each other, then at Crazy Hand, who simply floated away, giggling to himself.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted several bassy deep pitched tuba toots as she was playing SEGA's OutRun on the classic arcade cabinet in the only arcade at the mall, with the other members o the Cute Toot House present as they were cheering her on. Well, mostly cheering her on. Ness was playing the 3DS version of OutRun on his Nintendo 3DS, while Mario was playing SEGA's Super Hang On in the arcade cabinet right next to OutRun, with Jigglypuff chatting with random strangers. Pit was busy munching away on the hot, buttery popcorn he got from the movie theater next door.

"Oh yes! I'm so close to beating this thing!" Palutena exclaimed above her brassy poots while sticking her tongue out, stinking up the entire seat with her flatulent big butt as she was in the last stage of the game.

"Come on, Pal, we know you can do it!" Toadette exclaimed as she was dressed like a cheerleader.

"You really got the hang of this game, Palutena! You're _outrunning_ the competition!" Tiny Kong joked as several groans were heard in the background.

"Tiny, please, don't start." Silver groaned, his hands on his face. "It's bad enough to hear Palutena fart."


	31. Chapter 31

"ARGH!" Donkey Kong screamed as he barrel rolled down the hallway, waking everyone in the mansion up.

"DK!" Jigglypuff called out as she stopped Donkey Kong, both of them splatting into the wall together as tey were flat, then popped back to 3D, with the pink puffball holding hands with the brown gorilla. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I had a terrible nightmare, Jiggz!" Donkey Kong stated as he glanced down at Jigglypuff, sobbing. "I had this dream where R.O.B. was smashing you and our pets into pieces!"

Jigglypuff gasped, placing her right hand on her face. "Wait... pets?"

"...Yes. The Duck Hunt Duo, remember?" Donkey Kong pointed out as he literally pointed at the Duck Hunt Duo, who stared back at him and Jigglypuff.

Lady Palutena farted loudly after pulling her own finger, causing everyone to groan as the gassy Goddess of Light herself sighed, wearing green pajamas. "I got woken up for this? I'm going back to my dream of having a farting contest with Peter Griffin."

"Lady Palutena..." Pit stated in disappointment as he was holding his pink pillow with Abraham Lincoln printed on it. "Why must you be so embarrassing...?"

"Is farting her life?" WiiU Link asked Princess Zelda as they noticed Palutena swinging her hips and farting all the way back to her room.

"It's basically her fetish. She's flaunting it more than even Peach, which is a big surprise in and of itself." Zelda remarked while stretching her arms. "It's something to go along with her playful nature, as she puts it, anyway."

"Well that's good to know. I'm gonna go back to Seaside Hill and see how Morshu's doing." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he used his psychic power to open up a warp portal.

"Ooh! Wait for me! I wanna see Morshu, too!" Toadette added as she followed Silver into the warp, which closed.

Tiny Kong pulled up her sweatpants after letting out a quiet wet fart. "I'm gonna go and practice my shrinking. I might be a big girl for you now, but I still have my tiny charms." She then pulled out a saxophone out of her shirt, playing it while heading down the hallway.

Everyone else glanced at Donkey Kong sobbing as Jigglypuff stayed there to comfort him, knowing that her presence was enough to make him feel better.


	32. Chapter 32

Lady Palutena farted as she was drinking her butt off, being bored as Toadette and Tiny Kong ran in, screaming.

"Wha... wut are you..." Palutena burped, feeling woozy as she was drunk. "Scream... bout..."

"The Pink Peers!" Toadette screamed as she peed herself.

"They're coming!" Tiny Kong exclaimed while hiding behind the green couch Palutena was on, just as the wall knocked down, with the Pink Peers staring at them.

"There you are! You can't escape us!" Princess Peach exclaimed as she turned around and bent over, farting a strong deep pitched blast of sulfur like flatulence at the three CTH members, the stench strong enough to make all of them puke.

"Time to smash you like a boss!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she slammed her Piko Piko Hammer down on the puking three girls, with the other Toadette cheering her on.

"Want some pumpkin?" Nana asked Jigglypuff as she pulled out a couple of pumpkins out of her pink parka.

"Do I?" Jigglypuff stated as she gladly accepted the pumpkin, the two pink girls watching the Cute Toot House get their butts handed.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog yawned as he was feeling sober, heading onto the balcony to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss arresting most of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, as well as WiiU Link and Mario. The silver colored hedgehog couldn't believe it.

"What the hell?" Silver stated as he let out a small burp, shaking his head as he noticed all of the empty bottles and cans of beer littered around the place, placing his right hand on his forehead as he groaned, still feeling pain from the apparent intense night before.


	33. Chapter 33

Lady Palutena farted loud enough to shake the entire room as she yawned, waking up from her usual nap as she was on her green couch in the meeting room for the Cute Toot House.

"Man... things have been quiet since the gang headed to Seaside Hill..." Palutena stated as she belted another brassy deep pitched tuba toot from her gassy ass. "I wonder if I should join them..."

It was then that the Goddess of Light caught the scent of pancakes, making her forget about her team as she floated in the air, following the scent. Palutena reached the kitchen, spotting pancakes all around as she gasped with joy.

"H-heaven..." Palutena muttered as she felt her stomach rumble with excitement, preparing to eat all the pancakes when she was suddenly smashed by Nana.

"Gotcha!" Nana laughed, the pink clad Ice Climber girl giggling as she then kept on hitting Palutena with her wooden mallet. "It's smashing time, baby!"

"Nice work, Nana!" Exclaimed Toadette of the Pink Peers, with Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, and Jigglypuff all appearing from behind the tables and kitchen appliances.

"We really got you good!" Peach chanted as she wiggled her hips.

"Now we're gonna make you into a pancake!" Amy taunted as she twirled around.

"Yeah! And you'll see why we're not to be fucked with!" The Pink Peers' Jigglypuff added as she clapped her hands together, with all the pink clad members giggling gleefully in an evil tone.

* * *

Master Hand and Lucario were both in Master Hand's office as the two were trying to sovle the puzzle of just what was happening to their dimension, having realized that certain things were off.

"Lucario, have you been sensing the presence of beings not from this dimension as I have?" Master Hand asked as he turned to Lucario.

Lucario nodded his head, opening his eyes as he rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Yes... it seems that due to the dimension barrier being broken between different fanfiction dimensions, something from the invading dimension crept into ours, and now it's morphing into a new, hideous being that can destroy both of our dimensions..."

"So, your assumptions are correct." Master Hand stated as he curled himself, cursing. "Damn... and to think, all of this started because of that edgy recolor... I should have never pretended to die..."

It was then that a strange bluish warp portal appeared behind the two Smash characters, causing them to turn around as they glanced, with the vision being somewhat blurry at first. Master Hand and Lucario exchanged glances with each other, as in the rectangular shaped vision appeared... another Master Hand!?

"Is this the Master Hand of the Hot Topic Krew and Cute Toot House dimension?" The other Master Hand from the portal asked.

Master Hand glanced at Lucario, nodding as he faced the other Master Hand. "Yes. I presume that you're from another dimension, am I correct?"

"In your case, indeed. I am the Master Hand from the WAA Weirdos Emissary dimension, for which some of my Smashers have invaded yours in a vein attempt to stop the Hot Topic Krew and Cute Toot House," The WAA Weirdos Emissary Master Hand explained as he moved his fingertips about. "I have learned that not only are the Cute Toot House not evil, but there are many more clubs present, good and evil... and moreso the latter, from what I'm about to share with you."

"I can sense the same connection as you, WWE Master Hand." Master Hand stated as he coughed. "Sounds like a wrestling name." He shook himself. "Anyway, for what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"...you might already be aware of this, seeing as how you and your dimension's Lucario are actually taking the situation seriously," The WWE Master Hand remarked as he rolled himself around. "But both of our dimensions are in grave danger. It has something to do with the subspace..."

"Subspace..." Lucario's eyes widened as he looked back up at the other Master Hand. "Wait... you sensed those weird black things, too?"

"As have I." The WWE Master Hand stated as he curled himself, feeling disgusted. "I have pinpointed the creator of these things... and it's... the scattered remains of Tabuu..."

"...No." Master Hand stated in disbelief as he briefly spazzed out, not believing this. "But we destroyed him! How could he have possibly returned!?"

The WWE Master Hand sighed, knowing that this was too much to take in. "Have you heard... of the Master Core?"

There was a brief, but tense moment, with Master Hand and Lucario realizing that things were even worse than they had hoped.

* * *

"Uhh... boss," Watharja stated as it approached Walutena. "Those wrestling losers aren't the only threat we might have?"

"What!?" Walutena exclaimed as it stood up, slamming its staff. "Who is it now that attempts to threaten us!?"

Watharja turned on the television screen, to reveal Tiny Kong and Toadette with Chrom and his army of misfits. Walutena squinted its eyes as it groaned, slapping its forehead with its left hand.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Walutena stated as it sighed. "Now we got these jokers to deal with!?"

Meanwhile, with our heroes and comedic relief...

"It was nice of you to invite us on your trip to Seaside Hill, Chrom!" Tiny Kong stated as she and Toadette were with Chrom and his band of misfits.

Chrom, the leader, laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Tiny Kong. "Why, thank you Tiny! It's nice to be able to have another gang to engage with in Chrome things!"

"Big bro, I didn't know that you were so popular with the ladies!" Lissa, Chrom's little sister, stated as she noticed how close Tiny Kong and Toadette were to Chrom.

"Oh, Chrom is awesome! He might only be a Final Smash, but he knows how to be a great guy!" Toadette exclaimed as she was holding Chrom's left hand.

"**For you.**" Stated Frederick, Chrom's best "no homo" man, who was busy looking around at Seaside Hill, sighing. "Man, this place is just beautiful."

"I'll say. There's all these girls I wanna lust after!" Sully, the tomboyish lesbian, proclaimed as she was shaking her arms in excitement.

"Y'all have no style or grace." Virion, the fabulous one, remarked, quite disgusted.

"But we all have a funny face!" Laughed Donnel, the redneck kid, who then began singing Lanky Kong's portion of the Donkey Kong rap.

"Ugh... there he goes." Cordelia, the pretty chick, groaned as she covered her ears from Donnel's annoying jam. "There he goes again."

"Isn't he just the funniest guy around?" Chrom stated as everyone except Cordelia laughed heartfully.

After several minutes of laughing, Tiny Kong farted a big brassy tuba toot, blushing as everyone glanced at her, the fart echoing around the tropical beach for all to hear.

"Oh my God... sorry, guys... my name might be Tiny, but the rest of my body isn't!" Tiny Kong apologized as she let out several trombone toots, followed by a deeper pitched tuba toot, giggling while fanning the air around her butt.

Everyone except Cordelia began laughing again, with Tiny Kong feeling better as they walked past Lakithunder's Power Plant, causing the electric charged Lakitu to be _shocked._

"I can't _zapping_ believe it! They just walked past me at _lightning_ speed!" Lakithunder exclaimed in disappointment as he placed his hands on his face. "I feel like I just lost the _spark_ to keep going."

"Maybe it's because of your damn puns!" A Chargin' Chuck stated as he was charging electricity for the plant.

* * *

In another part of Seaside Hill were the hedgehogs Sonic and Silver, the two wondering what to do after having a foot race all around Seaside Hill.

"Wanna race again, but in cars?" Sonic asked as he faced Silver.

Silver sighed, waving his hands. "Nah. I think I'll go and catch some rays instead."

Sonic shrugged. "Suit yourself, slowpoke." The blue blur then zipped away, while Silver headed to the beach to relax.


	34. Chapter 34

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy tuba toot that echoed as Toadette and Tiny Kong entered The Room, the two girls looking a bit worried.

"Hey, girls, why all the frowns so suddenly?" Palutena asked as she was sitting on the green couch, wearing green jeans as she had her hands on her hips, farting out several more trombone toots as she sighed of relief.

Tiny Kong pulled up her sweatpants after letting out her own brassy fart. "Well, we haven't really been training, and we heard about the Hot Topic Krew getting a new member..."

"...is that so?" Palutena stated as she leaned forward, glancing at her butt to see her fart turning the part of the couch she was sitting on brown. "Well then, we better get ready and train. We don't want to be shown up by those edgy losers."

"...isn't one of your kids there?" Toadette remarked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "I would think that you would care about your own son."

Palutena's smile disappeared from her face as her big brassy fart got quieter, making her hold her hands together. "...You're right. Every night, I often think to myself, how could I have let poor Dark Pit join that vile club?" She sighed as she then left, to go change her underwear, having been surprisingly made depressed.

Tiny Kong folded her arms together as she glared at Toadette. Toadette meekly shrugged in her defense.

"What? I was just curious as to what Palutena thought of her kids!" Toadette exclaimed in defense for herself.

* * *

"...Whoa." Fox McCloud stated as he squinted his eyes, waking up as he was lying on the smooth green grass.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked, both of them in the mansion's indoor garden.

Fox shook his head as he blinked. "I could have sworn that Claus and the Villager were with us, and that Lana came back..."

"...must be your imagination remembering the original team." Lucario replied as he then got a call from Yoshi. "Huh? What is it?"

"I got a mission **for you** big guys, since you don't seem to be doing anything," Yoshi stated, talking in a voice similar to Bane. "I want you to go and destroy the mall... _WITH NO SURVIVORS._"

Lucario squinted his eyes as he cringed at hearing Yoshi's failed attempt at Baneposting. "Ugh... you want us to wreck a mall?"

"OF COURSHE." Yoshi replied as he cleared his throat. "My boss... I mean, I am moving all of you to Operation: Demolition Mall. You have exactly a week to do it."

Lucario blinked as Yoshi hung up the phone, with Fox approaching him.

"Something's up, Luke?" Fox asked, his arms folded.

Lucario nodded, turning to Fox. "Yeah... Yoshi has a task for us. He wants us to demolish a mall."

Fox folded his arms as he had a shocked look on his face. "How are we gonna do that?"

* * *

"All right, Villager..." Claus stated as he faced the Villager, with several metal clones behind him. "Our time to get Lucas back and challenge the Cute Toot House is at hand. Are you ready?"

"Actually, his name is Vinny." Fastidious Beaver pointed out.

Claus blasted the droopy sounding beaver from Sonic Boom with a PK Fire, sighing as he closed his eyes, with the Villager simply silently laughing. "The things I put up with..."

* * *

"Ugh... damn it..." Dark Pit groaned angrily as he was trying to get his erection down.

"What's wrong this time?" Lucina asked as she approached Dark Pit.

Dark Pit sighed, turning his head to Lucina. "I'm thinking of that gassy green goddess again."

"...Isn't she your mom?" Lucina questioned, folding her arms.

Dark Pit bit his lips as he groaned. "Yes... but I get that... funny feeling every time she fucking farts..."

Lucina took a glance at Dark Pit's erection through his clothing, then smirked as she glanced up at the black winged angel. "I know what will make you feel better..."

Dark Pit could only scream in angst and pain as Lucina farted on him.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Pink Peers, its pink themed members - Toadette, Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, Nana, and Jigglypuff - were all formulating on how to get back at all the major clubs present, willing to take a stand for themselves and everything colored pink.

"All right, we got the Cute Toot House to worry about, but we also have the Hot Topic Krew, and all the other clubs!" The Pink Peers' Toadette stated as she sprawled a picture of all the various different clubs occupying their universe. "Anyone have any ideas on who we should attack?"

"I heard that the club with Shrek in it got attacked by a good team with Captain America and Spider Man on it," The Pink Peers' Jigglypuff stated as she adjusted her nurse cap. "In fact, I spotted them earlier, and helped them heal back to normal."

"Well isn't that peachy?" Peach stated as she farted a loud tuba toot, shaking the entire room as she blushed. "Well, RIP my panties..."

Amy was shifting through her various tarot cards as she was used to Peach being disgusting. "Anyway we might be able to... get into talks with them?"

"I don't know about that, but..." Nana burped after eating through several rounds of lettuce she pulled out of her pink colored parka, "There's a club full of nothing but Links! Maybe we can drive the others back with pink and green!"

"I like the way you think, Nana!" Toadette stated as she took a carrot and began munching on it. "In fact, that's what we're gonna do! We'll try and get into cahoots with the Link club and the club with Spider Man and Captain America in it!"

"Yeah!" All the other pink girls chimed in agreement, as they placed all their hands in and pulled away, with Peach farting again.

* * *

Wario, specifically the one of the CTH universe, sighed as he was looking through several cards. King K. Rool walked over to him.

"Something bothering you, Wario?" K. Rool asked, adjusting his golden crown.

Wario sighed as he nodded his head, turning to K. Rool. "Yeah... ever since that different version of me from this alternate dimension came, I've been feeling out of it. I don't know what to make of the situation."

K. Rool shrugged as he shook his head. "Well... don't think about it. Can't be that hard, right?"

Wario sighed as he shook his head, not feeling comforted by the crocodile king at all.

* * *

"Man, when are we gonna do some real evil?" Complained King DeDeDe as he was being tired of being a useless piece of crap.

"Soon, mah boi," Dr. Wily stated as he was making several new robots. "We have to give those CTH losers and MMM bastards a chance to stand up against the HTK."

"Where is that shitty excuse of a brigade, anyway?" Roy asked, still feeling sour from the entire ordeal.

Dr. Wily shrugged as he shook his head. "Oh, they went to the Mad Monster Mansion. Said that it was there secondary base, or something."


	35. Chapter 35

"Hmm..." Sonic stated as he and Silver were scouting the Hot Topic Krew at their new headquarters, being on a mountain somewhere towards the north. "These idiots haven't done anything recently..."

"Well... they could be plotting something." Silver remarked, noticing Shadow walking out of the HTK headquarters, blowing it up in a huge explosion that would make Michael Bay wet himself gleefully. "Holy shit!"

"I've had it being part of this edgy club! We don't even do anything important!" Shadow snapped as he folded his arms together, sighing.

Glancing at each other in disbelief, Silver and Sonic dashed down, confronting the black hedgehog.

"Shadow! What was that all about?" Sonic exclaimed as he moved his hands around in an excited manner.

Shadow scoffed, folding his arms together. "I'm quitting the Hot Topic Krew. Those fuckers are circlejerking over shitty anime and manga. Plus, they won't shut up about that stupid Kill La Kill anime."

"...there's an anime called that?" Silver remarked, squinting his eyes.

Shadow nodded, shaking his head. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm officially out of the club. I'm going to be doing what I should have been doing..." He then pulled out a white cowboy hat and headed towards the west. "Be my own true self. Living life out on the edge and preparing to fight anything that comes my way... THIS IS WHO I AM."

Sonic and Silver were both shocked as they watched Shadow walk into the darkness, the two hedgehogs deciding to head back south, relieved that the Hot Topic Krew was slowly dismantling itself.

* * *

Fox McCloud was doing some training in his arwing as he was clearing up all the points in his training session, finishing up as he dusted his hands together.

"Heh! That's why they call me the experienced pilot!" Fox stated as he stretched his arms out, just for you big guy.

**Fox McCloud, The Experienced Pilot**

"...what the?" Fox remarked as he glanced around, with a traumatized Popo walking up to the anthropomorphic fox. "Huh? What's up, Popo?"

The blue robed Ice Climber glanced at Fox's arwing, then turned to Fox, his face paler than usual. "I really think about this every day. Every time I see a large male, every time I think about a plane, every time somebody mentions the CIA, every time somebody asks about a mask, every time I weigh on the scale, every time somebody mentions the want to be a Doctor, every time somebody says they're not their friends, every time somebody mentions loyalty, every time somebody mentions Batman." He then pointed at the arwing. "It all comes to me, just like that."

"...My arwing?" Fox remarked in confusing as he couldn't understand what the boy Ice Climber was stating.

Popo placed his hands on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "Holy shit. It's a part of me now. This scene is a big guy for me, and taking over my brain must have been a part of it's plan. Of course, Bravo Nolan you're a real human being and a true detective. I don't know what to do anymore. I wake up in the middle of the night and immediately yell..." He then grabbed Fox, screaming in his face, "_**FOR YOU!**_" He pulled away, placing his hands in his face as he began sobbing. "I...I j-just can't help it. Every dream I can remember for the past months has had to do with this fucking scene. Even if it's just the faintest sound of the plane. Oh my God. Please save me. Somebody. I can't take it. My life is crashing with no survivors."

Fox then watched in dismay as Popo collapsed on the ground, crying his ears out. Fox glanced around, bending down and patting Popo on the head, in a dumb attempt to comfort him.

"Uhh... sooth down there, eskimo boy?" Fox remarked, spotting Lucario walking by him. "Huh? What's up, Luke?"

Lucario turned to Fox as he moved his right hand around, holding a book in his left hand. "Master Hand left the mansion to find my other alternate self. He also went with his alternate self."

"...alternate selves?" Fox remarked as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is there something I missed?"

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she walked past the two anthropomorphic mammals, with a plate of pancakes in her hands.

"What? You didn't expect me to not show up in this fanfic?" Palutena remarked as she munched away on her fluffy pancakes while belting brassy butt blasts of gas.

Pinching his nose in disgust, Fox turned back to Lucario. "...Anyway, about this whole alternate self thing..."

"...I think it's best if I took you to the library." Lucario stated, with him and Fox dashing away from the training room as Popo continued crying on, not getting Baneposting out of his mind.


	36. Chapter 36

Pit was trying to watch the news as he heard Lady Palutena farting and moaning, you know IN THE BATHROOM. Pit sighed as he lowered the volume, turning his head to the bathroom.

"Lady Palutena, can you please control yourself! I'm trying to watch TV in here!" Pit snapped, being quite annoyed by the potty antics of his gassy goddess.

"I can't help it, Pit!" Palutena laughed as she was reading rhe newspaper, humming to herself. "We all have to go sometime!"

Pit sighed as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you..."

"Pit! There's trouble!" Jigglypuff stated as she ran in, shaking her head. "We... ran out of pancakes!"

Palutena belted a huge fart that destroyed the entire room as she screamed in horror, dropping her newspaper into the toilet bowl as she slapped her hands on her face.

"NOT THE PANCAKES!" Palutena exclaimed as she dashed to the kitchen, not bothering to clean herself up as Pit and Jigglypuff were buried underneath the rubble.

Silver came by, sipping some cherry capri sun as he noticed everything in The Room was wrecked, except for the bathroom. He shrugged, continuing down the hallway, not realizing that two of his teammates were being crushed.


	37. Chapter 37

Silver sighed as he was cleaning up around the mansion, with Pit walking by as he noticed the silver colored hedgehog not acting right.

"Silver, are you... okay?" Pit asked, approaching Silver while holding his hands.

Silver took in a deep breath as he turned to Pit. "It's just... well, lots of shit have been going down, and it's been quite intense..." He wiped his forehead with his right hand. "I heard from Lucario that there's some weird subspace stace leaking into our universe, there's all these clubs running around, and Shadow just left the Hot Topic Krew..."

"Shadow left the Hot Topic Krew!?" Pit exclaimed, being so shocked that he accidentally peed himself, glancing down at his wet shorts as he blushed. "D'oh! I guess that made me feel a bit too excited!"

"Ugh, tell me about it." Silver stated as he shook his head, moving his right hand around. "The good news is that Shadow could potentially help us out, given his new lot in life, but on that same note..." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I will not be surprised if the HTK gets a new member to replace Shadow."

"Oh, I fear that." Pit remarked as he felt his soggy shorts get damper, taking in a deep sigh. "And speaking of replacing, I hope Shulk has fresh underwear to share..."

Silver squinted his eyes as he was in disbelief at the white winged angel. "You share underwear? What?"

"Hey, me and Shulk are butt buddies. Lay off!" Pit stated as he blushed, leaving Silver to continue his cleaning.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted as she was taking a bath, frowning as she watched her fart bubbles rise. "Hrm... it's not as fun to fart in the water... plus, I don't feel like farting that much..."

"You don't feel like farting!?" Yoshi exclaimed as he too was, you know, IN THE BATHROOM. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Oh, you silly Godzilla ripoff, I'm simply realizing that life has changed ever since I graduated high school," Palutena stated as she placed her right hand on her face, "In fact, I wonder how some of my old gal pals are doing... I know that fat ripoff of Peach is dead, and the less said about that weed obsessed bitch, Viridi, the better. But I wonder how my science teacher, Dry Bowser, is doing..."

Yoshi lowered his newspaper as he squinted his eyes at Palutena. "...your science teacher was Dry Bowser?"

"Hey, he had a lot of jobs." Palutena stated as she farted more bubbles, sighing as she grabbed a yellow towel. "And I'm getting out of the water. Farting in the air is so much superior."

Yoshi rolled his eyes as he went back to reading his newspaper, with Palutena heading out, deciding to go and get some pancakes to fill herself up.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Mario groaned as he was with Samus Aran in her power suit, being at Helm's Deep from Lord Of The Rings.

"Because I always shop here." Samus stated, with a ferocious battle going on, you know, IN THE BACKGROUND.

Mario sighed as he watched several orcs get impaled in the chest, placing his right hand on his forehead. "I knew I should have taken that left turn on Albuquerque when I had the chance..."

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know you were a teacher at Palutena's high school!" Toadette stated as she and Dry Bowser were at Morshu's Ice Cream Stand.

"Hey, I'm old as dirt. I'm older than everyone playable in the roster of Smash Bros." Dry Bowser stated as he spotted Dunban approaching them. "What? Why are you here?"

"Because I got a costume for Smash Bros!" Dunban laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Dry Bowser. "I feel so happy, I could sing! But I won't."

"Spa... Spider... Man..." Tiny Kong whimpered as she slowly approached the ice cream stand, with Toadette screaming as the others were shocked.

"What the hell!?" Morshu exclaimed as he was making some new ice cream.

"Gu... goofy... B-bugs.. bunny..." Tiny stated, covered in blood as she approached Dry Bowser. "D-donald... duck..."

Tiny then fainted, blood covering most of her fur and clothing as she let out a raunchy fart, her body not moving afterwards. Toadette began crying as Dry Bowser observed Tiny, murmuring.

"...The hell? Why did that sexy monkey chick mention those random cartoon characters?" Dunban remarked as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Dry Bowser sighed as he shook his head, turning his boney head to Dunban. "Oh no... this isn't your actual cartoon character. This is shoddy knock off."

Meanwhile, in the tropical palm trees were two members of the Friendly Neighborhood Individual Justice Committee, Spider-Man and Captain America, as they were watching everything going on.

"This is all adding up to one big conspiracy. You think we should go and tell Nick?" Spider-Man asked Captain America, holding a camera in his hands as he was taking pictures.

Captain America shook his head, eating some hamburgers he got from the Ocean Palace Burger Paradise in the most patriotic way possible. "Maybe. But we should keep low, and learn as much as we can."

"Good tactic!" Spider Man suggested, the two continuing to hide themselves.

* * *

Princess Zelda was cleaning up the office that Master Hand would usually work in as she paused for a moment, spotting some files hiding behind a brown suitcase. She moved some of the papers around, gawking in disbelief, taking a good look at them.

"No way..." Zelda stated as she couldn't believe it, shaking her head slowly. "There's an alternate universe that came into our world... that explains everything..."

* * *

"Shadow left!?" Jigglypuff stated in shock as she was talking to Sonic, with Lucario also being present.

"Yeah. Says he wants to be his own, neutral guy." Sonic stated as he was munching on chilli dogs, all of them being in Empire City, searching for clues.

"Well I respect him for that. I'm glad he was able to shed his edgy dark side," Lucario stated as he used his aura senses to try and see where the source of subspace was coming from. "Now if only Wolf left, too..."

It was then that a huge crash occurred, shaking the entire city as Sonic and Lucario dashed off. Jigglypuff attempted to follow, but tripped, landing flat on her face as she then got flattened by various vehicles, with it being rush hour.

"SAKURAI!" Jigglypuff exclaimed in pain as it was mainly taxi cabs and buses that were on the bridge.

* * *

Fox McCloud and Ness were training each other in Station Square, with Ness panting as he stopped.

"Hold up, Fox! I'm... exhausted..." Ness stated as he wiped his forehead.

Fox sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head at the PSI powered boy. "Ness, how do you expect to keep yourself in good form if you get tired too quickly?"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ness stated as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "It's just... the other clubs make me feel a bit nervous. Like, where are the Meme'sters?"

"The MMM Brigade? They're at the Mad Monster Mansion." Fox stated as he then took out his cellphone, receiving a call from his best friend Falco. "Speak of the devil. Yeah, Falco?"

Other the phone, Falco was telling Fox about certain things. Fox gasped as he took a few steps back, shaking his head in dismay.

"No way!" Fox exclaimed as he grabbed Ness, shaking him. "We have to go to Seaside Hill!"

"Oooh! I mean, why?" Ness corrected himself as he tilted his head back.

Fox had a grim look on his face. "Because Chrom got lured to this new place that wasn't there by fish sticks... and I heard there's all sorts of Kaizo Mario traps springing up at that beach lately..."

"Kaizo makes me gassy." Ness admitted as he burped and farted at the same time, with Fox rolling his eyes as he dashed southward, grabbing Ness and pulling him by the arm.


	38. Chapter 38

"You know, I wonder how my subway bar is doing," King Bowser Koopa stated as he was walking down the hallway.

Toadette gasped, running up to the Koopa King. "Tahaya! No way! You have a subway bar!?"

"Yeah, I do." Bowser stated as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips while tilting his head back. "I run and own it along with mah boi, BJ."

"...So..." Toadette trailed on as she touched her fingertips together. "...whre is it?"

Bowser's eyes lit up with confusion as he shifted his eyes left from right. "Well, right now it's a secret. Only a select few know where it is."

"I know where it is-a," Mario stated as he was munching on a sub sandwich that he incidentally got from Bowser's fiery subway bar. "It's located in-"

Bowser punched Mario in the face, with Toadette gasping in shock as Lady Palutena farted, shaking the entire foundation of the mansion as the others fell on their butts, with Palutena giggling as she continued farting brassy tuba toots, fanning the air with her right hand.

"Sorry! I've been holding these babies in all day, and it was time to let them out!" Palutena stated above her brassy butt orchestra, leaning down to face Bowser. "So, what's this about a new subway bar you have?"

Bowser glanced at the flatulent Goddess of Light, then at Toadette as he sighed. "Fine... promise not to tell anyone. I'm still trying to get it going."

Glancing at each other, Toadette and Palutena looked back down at Bowser, nodding their heads. Bowser appreciated this token of understanding, getting up and explaining to the girls where his new fast food business was, all while Palutena conveniently farted to block out sound.

* * *

"I wonder what stupid nonsense is gonna happen today," Silver stated as he was taking a stroll through Seaside Hill, only to spot various Kaizo Mario traps installed all around Seaside Hill, particularly in the area leading up to Walutena's fortress. "What the fuck...?"

"Don't worry, fish sticks, I'm coming!' Chrom exclaimed as he dashed to the fortress, not afraid of the invivisble coin blocks, Chain Chomps, Chargin' Chucks, flamethrowers, muncher plants, bullet bills, or invisible dolphins that were popping up everywhere.

"...I gotta contact the Memesters." Silver stated as he checked where the MemeMemeMeme Brigade was, locating them to be at the Mad Monster Mansion.

_Speaking of which..._

* * *

"...So, Chrom is so in love with fish sticks, he got this memo that there are fish sticks at this weird black fortress in Seaside Hill?' Fox commented as he folded his arms together.

"Aye." Shulk stated as he stood up, clenching his left fist. "We have to go there now! Who knows what will happen to him if we leave him to do chrome things!"

"Okay." Ness stated as he farted loudly, blushing as everyone glared at him, the PSI boy rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Sorry... Palutena has been giving been tooting lessons in order for me to be a cute toot." He let out another bassy explosion of gas.

"Kid, leave Palutena to the farting." Frederick stated as he pounded his fists. "Right now, we have to go and rescue my lord!"

"I'm right there with you," Ike stated as he munched on some chicken nuggets he got from Wendy's.

"Right," Captain Falcon stated as he posed heroically, nodding. "Let's go and get Chrom back, before-"

"MARTH, STOP RUBBING SHULK'S BUTT!" Nikki snapped as she slapped Marth across the face, with Shulk blushing and gawking in disbelief.

Bayonetta chuckled as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "I don't know... I found it cute."

"Ugh, yaoi." The Inkling stated as she stuck her tongue out, squirting ink in disgust.

"Guys, focus! We have to rescue Chrom!" Falco stated in his Brooklyn accent as he whistled, summoning the largest landmaster in the world, with it being purple colored as the driver was... Ridley?

"They couldn't loan us the GUN Truck this time," Ridley explained as he motioned his right hand, wearing sunglasses. "Hop in!"

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed.

Donkey Kong punched Ness in the stomach as he growled, with the others also being annoyed. The Memesters, plus Fox and Ness, all jumped in, with Ridley driving the big landmaster out of the Mad Monster Mansion, with Ness farting again, much to everyone's annoyance.


	39. Chapter 39

Lady Palutena farted another typical deep pitched brassy tuba toot as she was munching on her pancakes, humming to herself as she tilted her head back and forth, her raunchy flatulence echoing within the mansion's mostly wrecked dining area.

"Fox and Ness haven't returned yet..." Palutena murmured to herself as she folded her arms together, thinking. "I wonder how they're doing..."

* * *

"...So, how did you find the Mad Monster Mansion as your base, anyway?" Fox asked as he and Ness were all still riding inside the Landmaster Ridley was driving at Seaside Hill, with the group approaching Walutena's fortress.

"Oh, that brings back good memories." Shulk stated as he rubbed his hands together. "It all started... two months ago, actually."

_Cue flashback..._

_"Here it is, our new home!" Shulk stated, revealing the home away from home for the MemeMemeMeme Brigade - the Mad Monster Mansion._

_"You buncha jokers better appreciate this." Dry Bowser stated as he was polishing his bones. "It took me a while to convince Gruntilda to part with her old haunted mansion."_

_"H-haunted!?" Little Mac gulped, feeling a bit intimidated._

_Dry Bowser and Shulk gave each other glances as Little Mac kept shaking, obviously feeling frightened.  
_

"...okay." Ness stated, burping loudly as he was giving a wedgie by Captain Falcon.

"...so that explains the MMM thing. I guess." Fox bluntly remarked as he rubbed his chin, quite befuddled.

* * *

Toadette and Tiny Kong watched from the green grassy hills of Onett as the Hot Topic Krew and League of Super Evil were fighting each other, the two farting female members of the Cute Toot House looking at each other, both of them breaking wind to warm themselves up due to it being colder than usual.

"I'm kind of glad we don't have to fight either of these guys after that huge mall brawl we had," Toadette stated as she was letting out trombone toots, holding down her pink dress. "After all, we don't know where Fox or Ness went. And Zelda's missing too."

"...Yeah." Tiny Kong stated as she fanned the air around her big butt, farting tuba toots that contradicted her name. "And Lucario is looking in on this weird new club that attacked me after I recovered and told him what happened... I hope he manages to find a way to stop them, before something happens."

As if things couldn't have gotten worse, Shrek pulled Elsa's finger, causing the snow queen to fart a blizzard that froze all off Onett. Toadette and Tiny Kong dashed off towards the northern direction, trying to outpace the snow that began taking over the city, with the League of Super Evil having bested the Hot Topic Krew.


	40. Chapter 40

"...and now here's Tim McGraw, with his lovely wife Charizard, singing his new hit single 'Burn That Fat away!" Pac Man stated as he was hosting the Pac-Man Show.

Tim McGraw began singing the song as he and Charizard were playing the music, with Charizard on the drums as the Cute Toot House watched. It was nighttime at the Smash Mansion, and everyone gathered in one of the abandoned lounges that used to be populated with smashing life.

"Man, this guy is good," Toadette stated as she listened closely to the country music. "I kind of wish Dry Bowser was here."

Lady Palutena farted as she fanned her brassy gas away, glancing at Toadette, all of the CTH members sitting on the couch together. "You know, Dry Bowser was my science teacher..." She sighed heavenly as she bolted another bassy poot, holding her hands together. "He was just the best teacher all around..."

"Whoa! I didn't know Dry Bowser did teaching!' Tiny Kong stated as she let out a trombone toot, brushing back her yellow pigtails. "Can he just about do anything?"

"You bet." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he rolled his right hand around, munching on some bread. "In fact, me and Toadette here go way back with Dry Bowser. More than you would believe!"

"Oh, do tell us!" Palutena insisted, leaning forward as she, Toadette, and Tiny Kong farted simultaneously, causing the mansion to shake as the pillars in the hallway broke, with the other members groaning as they pulled out clothespins and placed them on their noses.

"Toadette, you should know better than to do that," Silver stated as he scolded the mushroom girl, his hands on his hips. "You know how much farting annoys Dry Bowser... and us."

"I can't help it." Toadette giggled as she let out a cute little poot, with Silver sighing as he went on about his long tale that won't be told because goddamn is it fucking long.

* * *

"Looks like he finally arrived." Wolf stated as he watched Dry Bowser approach him and the other edgy members of the Hot Topic Krew.

"Here you go. One authentic Shadow Android." Dry Bowser stated as he handed the Hot Topic Krew a lookalike of Shadow The Hedgehog, being at their secret mountain headquarters.

"Neat," Dark Pit stated as he folded his arms together. "So what does this piece of shit do?"

"It acts exactly like the real Shadow." Dry Bowser stated as he pressed a small red button above the Shadow android's white fur. "He acts just as Shadow did when he was edgy."

"That's convenient," Lucina added, quite surprised at how hidden the button to activate the hedgehog android was.

"I will fight like I always have," The Shadow android stated, sounding and acting exactly like the real Shadow would. "Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald...?"

"Holy shit, he's accurate to Shadow to a tee!" Marc exclaimed, getting excited.

Luigi nodded his head in agreement, pulling his giant nose. "We appreciate this greatly, DB."

Dry Bowser chuckled as he shrugged, shaking his head. "Don't sweat it. I appreciate you folks for making me that new vehicle." He then nodded, taking his leave as the Hot Topic Krew admired how realistic the Shadow android looked.

"Excellent," Lucas stated as he rubbed his hands together, "Now, we not only got a lost member back, but we can have him actually listen. And best of all, we can pretend we never lost anyone other than Cia and Mewtwo!"

"Here, here." Viridi stated as she folded her arms. "Now let's go to that mall and get danked!"

"Yeah!" The other members of the Hot Topic Krew exclaimed in an edgy manner.

Meanwhile, the real Shadow watched from the top of the edge of the mountains as he looked towards the western direction, to see Dry Bowser pulling out a walkie talkie.

"All right... I did as you asked..." Dry Bowser stated as he spoke quietly, nodding his head. "Just remember, I'm neutral on this entire manner... what you want to happen is on your own terms."

"The hell... he's a mercenary on both sides...?" Shadow questioned as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, being in disbelief as he couldn't believe it.


	41. Chapter 41

Lady Palutena farted as she was watching the Back To The Future trilogy in her room, munching on her popcorn as she murmured to herself. "You know, I haven't seen Fox or Ness recently... I wonder how they're doing..."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit stated, being used to the gassy nature of the Goddess of Light by now as he walked in with a different set of small pillows in his arms. "Have you been keeping updates on what Yoshi wants?"

"...I have, but I get this feeling..." Palutena stated as she belted out another deep pitched brassy tuba toot, "...that Yoshi might not be what he seems."

Poor Pit was confused as he had no idea what Palutena meant by that, sitting down next to her and gently rubbing his pillows.

Meanwhile, Mario was nearby, passing the room as he saw the two Kid Icarus characters.

"Hmmm..." Mario murmured as he headed on his way to another section, that took him to an enclosed place only he knew of, as he then was keeping track on all of the clubs in his private office within the gigantic Smash Mansion, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "I wonder if I should tell the Cute Toot House that me, Luigi, and Dr. Mario are all part of a secret organization that we specifically formed to stop the real bad guys..."

* * *

Toadette and Tiny Kong were at the Coconut Mall, being shocked at all the damage the Hot Topic Krew did to it as the two adorable, flatulent members of the Cute Toot House explored the area closer.

"I can't believe those edgy jerks would willingly destroy such a beautiful place!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she belted out a fart that sounded like a saxophone.

Toadette nodded, letting out a trombone toot in agreement as she fanned her brassy fart away. "Yeah... those guys just don't know how to respect property! They don't know how to respect anyone!"

"Yeah! I'm glad that Sonic and Silver told us that Shadow left when he had the chance..." Tiny trailed off as she folded her arms, lowering her eyes. "It will only be a matter of time... before we face them..."

"You think something could happen?" Toadette asked as she tilted her head to the right.

Tiny sighed as she shook her head in response, with the two girls continuing to explore the ruined mall as Dry Bowser watched closely from the beach, using his specialized binoculars.

"You poor girls... if only you knew the truth..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he just shook his head, having seen the future, courtesy of Arceus. Of course, being a time traveler, the skeletal reptile knew better than to reveal anyone's future, let alone alter it to become even worse...

* * *

"You know..." Silver started as he and Lucario were walking all around Station Square. "I think we should tell the group that we're working under S.T.E.A.M."

"Now?" Lucario remarked as he was quite surprised by the silver colored hedgehog willingly making themselves open. "When all this chaos is occurring? It's a bad time, don't you think?"

"I know, but..." Silver sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his right hand on his forehead. "Something tells me that the Cute Toot House isn't what it seems... I mean, have you noticed how Yoshi has been acting less like his true, cuddly self?"

"...Hmm. True." Lucario remarked as he rubbed his chin. "I guess we'll have to go ask the only person who knows him close to get to the bottom of this."

"Bowser?" Silver remarked as the two walked by the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"He's a great friend, but no." Lucario replied as he shook his head, rolling his right hand around. "I mean, his old science teacher, Dr. Hoshi..."

* * *

Gardevoir and Lopunny, who were a cute lesbian couple, were searching for where the Cute Toot House gang might be located, as they were willing to join upon hearing their many adorable, gassy exploits. The two were near the original mall that the madness started, noticing how destroyed it was.

"My! This place sure has gone to hell!" The female Gardevoir admitted as she turned to Lopunny. "You think the Cute Toot House tried their best to stop this?"

"Oh, no doubt!" Lopunny stated as she munched on a carrot. "We should try and tract them down, so that we can help!"

"That is a good suggestion... but where would they be?" Gardevoir commented as she folded her arms.

Lopunny glanced down, seeing a brochure for the Smash Mansion. Picking it up and looking at it, Lopunny nodded her head as she faced Gardevoir. "I think I might have found the answer."


	42. Chapter 42

Lady Palutena farted as she fanned away her smelly brass gas, sitting on the couch she wrecked with her deep pitched tuba toots, turning on the television.

"I wonder if Yoshi has us doing anything else..." Palutena thought to herself as she raised the volume on her television set, so that her farting wouldn't be a bigger presence for once. "Ah, whatever."

"And now, we return to Fanfiction Theater, where today's episode covers a Pokemon fanfic called 'You'll Get A Chance', in which a certain male trainer fights one of the members of the Unova Elite Four, while some of his team members wonder if they'll get a chance to be used, pondering their thoughts at the same time their lead partner dukes it out." Stated the announcer, with the scene changing.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught this in time!" Palutena stated as she leaned forward, letting out as many bassy poots as possible so that she wouldn't fart during the show, of which began to play.

_Krookodile roared as he got on his feet, rushing towards the Bronzong. The Bronzong merely laughed as he floated above Krookodile, who turned around and pounded his fists together. The Bronzong fired a Charge Beam at Krookodile, but Krookodile shook it off, standing proud and tall. On the sidelines watching the battle between their male trainer and Elite Four Member Caitlin were Zebstrika, Zoroark, Lilligant, Gothitelle, and Liepard, who all took it easy as Krookodile led the battle, having beaten three of Caitlin's Pokemon already._

_"Wow. Krookodile isn't breaking a sweat." Gothitelle mentioned as she sipped some tea._

_Lilligant sighed as she folded her leafy arms together, shaking her head. "Yeah… I'm kind of jealous."_

_Gothitelle paused, glancing briefly at Lilligant. "Jealous? Of Krookodile? Surely you jest."_

_Lilligant tossed her arms down as she turned to Gothitelle. "I'm jealous because he's the strongest out of all of us. Yes, I know that Zoroark has the exact same attack stats and more speed, but Krookodile can effectively use a STAB Earthquake to murder anything that's weak to ground types."_

_"Yeah… I guess that's a good reason to be jealous." Gothitelle murmured as she thought about it, continuing to sip her tea._

_Liepard laughed, popping her feline head in between Gothitelle and Lilligant. "Don't worry about it! We'll soon achieve level 100 and be strong just like him!"_

_"Yeah… just like him…" Lilligant and Gothitelle both muttered at the same time, watching Bronzong crash and tumble on the ground._

_Caitlin smiled as she looked up, clapping for the male trainer. "Not bad at all, kid. But I still have a trick or two up my sleeve…" She then took out her fifth Pokeball and summoned her Gothitelle, pointing at the Krookodile. "Gothitelle, show no mercy!"_

_Catlin's Gothitelle nodded as she summoned psychic waves around her. Gothitelle gasped as she realized that she could be up to bat, but then remembered that Zoroark had this covered. With Krookodile taking a back seat, Zoroark stepped onto the psychic field, shrugging off the aura as he dashed towards Caitlin's Gothitelle. The Gothitelle fired several thunderbolts, but Zoroark managed to shake them off, dashing faster than the blink of an eye. Zoroark then popped right behind Caitlin's Gothitelle, using Façade to knock her down. As Caitlin's Gothitelle groaned in pain, holding her stomach with her right hand, Zoroark slashed away using Night Slash, easily fending off Caitlin's Gothitelle. Caitlin grumbled a bit as she sent out her final Pokemon, which was the same Musharna she first sent out against the trainer's Krookodile._

_Lilligant sighed again as she was patted on the right shoulder by Krookodile, who simply grinned at her. Lilligant turned her head to face Gothitelle, Liepard, and Zebstrika, who all nodded their heads. Feeling a bit more copnfident in herself, Lilligant awaited the day that she would finally be ready to battle to her best potential, as Zoroark finished off the Musharna, capping a victory for the male trainer against Caitlin, who admitted defeat._

Palutena smiled as the program ended, letting out a huge wet fart as she sighed of relief. "Phew! I kept that one in the entire time! Hopefully it doesn't stink up the room again..."

* * *

Toadette and Tiny Kong were at Donkey Kong Island, looking directly at the wrecked remains of K. Rool's mechanical island, the two girls having traveled across all the worlds of Donkey Kong 64.

"You wonder what Pal is doing?" Tiny Kong asked as she turned her head to Toadette.

Toadette nodded, her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "Yeah, actually. Knowing her, she's probably watching Fanfiction Theater right now. It's a really popular show, and I can see why."

"Ooh, I hope we get to see that when we get back!" Tiny stated as the two continued to chat amongst each other, watching the sun set.

* * *

"Thank you again for your services, Mr. Dry Bowser." Shrek stated as he shook hands with Dry Bowser, the two being at the League of Super Evil headquarters. "I know it might be ogre bearing for you, big guy, but we here appreciate you taking the time to crash here, _with no survivors._" He chuckled.

"It's no problem. After all, I didn't get to bring friends... although I should tell you guys something." Dry Bowser stated as he motioned his skeletal right hand to himself, with Shrek leaning in as the boney reptile muttered, "There are things about the Cute Toot House, MemeMemeMeme Brigade, and the Hot Topic Krew that are not what they seem..."

Meanwhile, the real Shadow The Hedgehog was watching from one of the cliffs overlooking the LoSE headquarters, his arms folded as he was keeping a close distance to Dry Bowser.

"Just what are you up to...?" Shadow murmured as he was suspicious about Dry Bowser's actions.

* * *

Mario managed to get some communication configured with his headset, communicating with Luigi and Dr. Mario. "All right-a, I managed to get this thing hooked up-a..."

"Good. Now we can discuss the plan revolving around that great brawl at the mall." Luigi stated, being in a private part of the Hot Topic Krew headquarters.

"I concur. Both of your clubs will have to fight, while my club keeps a watchful eye from the distance," Dr. Mario stated, being in his private secluded part of the League of Super Evil headquarters.

"Great-a, then the plan is understood throughout." Mario remarked as he adjusted his red cap. "Doc will keep a watchful eye. Luigi, you and I will have to put our best performance-a to the test-a." 


	43. Chapter 43

_In The Future..._

"So, what feelings are you getting, Dry Bowser?" Arceus asked Dry Bowser as they were in an apocalyptic area that resembled the fiery Grumble Volcano landscape.

Dry Bowser closed his eyes as he sighed, placing his right boney hand on his forehead. "I'm remembering things... terrible things."

Arceus murmured as he shook his head, looking at the skeletal reptile with caution. "You think it's time you went to the past with a group of rebellions?"

"Now is the time, Arceus." Dry Bowser stated as he cracked both of his knuckles, shaking his head. "Now is the time."

* * *

_Back in the present..._

Lady Palutena farted as she was changing from her casual clothing into her regular goddess clothing, stretching her arms as Toadette was present.

"Pal, don't you think you should tone your farting down?" Toadette remarked as she touched her fingertips together.

Palutena murmured as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "I often think that, but what persuades you into asking that?"

"Because... there's a time and place for everything." Toadette remarked as she moved her hands around, trying her best to explain to Palutena. "You have to use your skills to the most potential without overdoing it. We all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've gotta do what you've gotta do..." She sighed as she lowered her arms, closing her eyes. "...And I've gotta do what I've gotta do."

Palutena felt a bit touched by Toadette's plight as she scratched her butt, the Goddess of Light letting out one more brassy fart as Toadette headed into the dining area.

* * *

Fox McCloud and Ness managed to escape the horrendous tower that belonged to the evil Walutena, panting as the two Smashers looked at each other.

"You think the Memebers will be fine?" Ness asked as he dusted himself off.

Fox nodded, wiping his forehead with his right arm. "I think they'll be okay. Let's just get back to our base and see what we could do for our team."

Ness nodded in unison, and they rode inside Fox's arwing, which had just arrived after Fox activated it, the two taking it and heading back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, the WAA Weirdos Emissary bunch approached the tower, spotting Ridley in the giant Landmaster.

"Wat da?" Wario remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in confusion. "What are these guys doing here...?"

* * *

Yoshi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, this is it, mah boi. We're going to finally destroy the Hot Topic Krew."

"Good..." Stated the black, shadowy figure, tapping his fingertips together. "Have you made all those robots you promised?"

"Yes... I have." Yoshi stated with a smirk as he snapped his fingers. "Tomorrow, we're going to be rid of those edgy idiots, and you shall rule, Lord Icarus!"

"Hmm..." Stated the revealed figure, who looked like Dark Pit, but bigger, faster, and stronger, too, cause he's the first member of the DK Crew- hey, wait a minute... "It's going to be interesting to see both of my sons tomorrow. Ha... ha."

Yoshi sipped some cherry caprisun as he headed out of the room, to go do his own business, you know IN THE BATHROOM.


	44. Chapter 44

"...was Station Square always like this?" Ness asked, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Tiny Kong shook her head, her arms folded. "No... it wasn't..."

They were at a ruined version of Station Square, which was now named Marctopolis, which had statues of the Evil Marc everywhere. The Cute Toot House members were shocked, to say the least.

"This can't be happening!" Fox McCloud exclaimed as he placed his hands on his head. "We were in charge here!"

Tiny then felt her pants rumble, of which was not from her farting for once, as she picked up her cellphone, answering it. "Hello...? Oh, we have to go to the mall, Pal? Well, okay..."

"Hey, that's my line!" Ness pouted as he folded his arms.

"What was it that Palutena wanted?" Fox asked as he faced Tiny.

"We have to go to the mall..." Tiny stated as she closed her cellphone. "Apparently, we're going to fight the Hot Topic Krew there for one last battle."

"I have a feeling that it's going to be extremely painful... for us..." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he could feel tension beginning to rise.

"Oh, I hope nothing bad happens..." Toadette stated as she had her hands on her face, panicking as she realized that this potential battle could be the possible end of the Cute Toot House somehow.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted as she was changing from her white tank top and green booty shorts into her regular outfit, noticing that her television set was playing an old episode of the Pac-Man show.

"Hmm... wonder why the Pac-Man show is doing reruns... normally they have a new episode at this hour..." Palutena remarked as she felt her cellphone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Stop stalling and get your fat gassy ass to the mall right now, and show those edgy jerks what for!" Yoshi shouted from the other side, with him obviously being, y'know IN THE BATHROOM, since you could easily hear the showers on in the background, followed by one of the toilets flushing.

Palutena sighed as she hung up the phone, looking at herself in the mirror. "...I don't want to destroy the mall again, or hurt Dark Pit and Lucina..." She then let out a tuba toot as she rubbed her burping butt with both of her hands, lowering her eyes. "...and I have to hold back my farts so I can use them to their full potential, yet... I get this suspicious feeling that we're being used..."

* * *

"So... did you get anything from the villain's group?" Meta Knight asked King DeDeDe at the Grumble Volcano race course, since the fat penguin was part of the group as a way to learn what was happening in regards to all the various clubs.

"Yeah. Yoshi and his boss are gonna head to the newly constructed mall for one last battle with the hot topic brats." Dedede stated as he held his wooden mallet behind him. "When are we gonna get in on the action?"

"Patience, DeDeDe. That's something we must have." Meta Knight stated as he noticed Dry Bowser heading into the Grumble Volcano itself. "Hey, you there! Yes, you!"

Dry Bowser turned around, eying the two Kirby characters suspiciously. "What if is that you want from me?"

"Tell us..." Meta Knight stated as he approached Dry Bowser. "Are you a true neutral? We've heard tales of you helping call the clubs."

"...Yes. I am." Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his boney arms together. "And let me just say... I want no involvement with any of these club wars. I'm above that."

Meta Knight nodded as he understood, wondering if being part of a club was a swell idea himself, with DeDeDe wanting to leave as he was getting tired of the volcano's heat.

* * *

"Well, Bernice, how do you think we should handle the situation?" Little Mac asked while munching down on some cheese he found in a trash can, with all of them being at the MMM Bridage's headquarters in the Mad Monster Mansion.

"The hell should I know? I'm just a truck driver!" Bernice exclaimed as she placed he3r hands on her hips.

Falco Lombardi sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Well, you're a big help..."

"I heard that, turkey boy!" Bernice snapped as she turned her head to Falco, who growled in response.

"ENOUGH." Lucario stated angrily, frightening everyone as he clenched his fists. "We need a way to get to the mall without getting detected. I would think using cardboard boxes like Solid Snake used to do would be helpful, but it's not exactly the cover we could get..."

"Oh! Oh!" Popo the blue clothed Ice Climber boy exclaimed as he was jumping up and down like he needed to pee, actually being in glee. "I know how you can get there! Leave everything to me!"

Everyone glanced at each other as they felt a bit worried about letting _Popo_ take charge.


	45. Chapter 45

"So... where's Toon Link?" Ness asked as he and most of the CTH members were heading towards the mall in the wrecked Station Square, not aware of the evil Marc has spread to it. Well honestly speaking, the four of them - Ness, Fox, Toadette and Tiny Kong - knew, but Ness was quite an idiot, and that's putting it nicely.

Anyway, the Cute Toot House were heading northward into the city, all of them having trained and whatnot. Their fun vacation to the wonderful, huge sprawling resort of Universal Orlando in Florida was a much needed break for all the drama that they have been involved in... needless to say, it was a lifesaver for the hell of a battle they were going full head on into.

"Oh, he didn't feel like coming with us." Pit remarked as he was cleaning his bow, with stickers of Hanna Montana on it.

Lady Palutena farted a big brassy poot to drive away the flies and other annoying insects that were buzzing towards them, fanning the air as she frowned. "Well that's a shame. He'll never know what it's like to be in a great war if he doesn't join in battle."

"I'm more concerned about Sonic, personally..." Princess Zelda stated as she glanced at Sonic, who seemed to have an antenna on his head. "...He's oddly been silent..."

"Isn't he talkative all the time?" Fox McCloud remarked as he was cleaning his ray gun.

"Exactly why I'm worried..." Tiny Kong stated as she was in the middle of practicing her saxophone skills.

"I just hope that this doesn't tear us apart..." Toadette stated as she held her hands together, glancing occasionally at Lana, who rejoined them. "I don't just Lana for some reason..."

"What? I'm innocent!" Lana shouted back as she began sweating nervously, with the other CTH members all looking at her.

"She shouldn't be the only one you have trust issues with." Jigglypuff blurted as she looked around. "Mario hasn't joined us."

* * *

"It's a-time," Mario stated on the cellphone to Luigi and Dr. Mario, with the trio part of their own secret alliance. "You're ready to do your parts?"

"We got you guys covered from the top of this base," Dr. Mario stated on a walkie talkie.

"And I'm ready to give you my all, Mario." Luigi added from his own cellphone as he nodded his head. "This training you did definitely helped."

"It's no problem. Now, let's try and get that dumb Yoshi and his master, Icarus, out for good-a," Mario stated as he hung up, dashing to the others as he was surprisingly making up for quick time.

* * *

"Told you guys that I could easily get you here without being detected!" Popo exclaimed as he, Lucario, Silver, and the MMM Brigade were all riding inside a huge ice block, with the ice block slowly melting as everyone except Popo got out. "Be sure to get me some trombones! I wanna make farting tunes like my idol, Grant Kirkhope!"

"I'll never understand his fetish with that man..." Lucario whispered to Silver, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe we should question it later. And on that note," Silver stated as he and Lucario reunited with the Cute Toot House, dashing ahead of the Meme x3 Brigade.

"Wow, they're quick for psychics." Donkey Kong pointed out.

"You're telling us," Shulk and Falco stated in agreement as they nodded their heads.

_Several minutes of unneeded walking later..._

"Well, we finally made it." Palutena stated to Shulk as they set up shop, letting out one more wet fart. "Now, we wait for those edgy bastards."

* * *

"...you know." The WWE Master Hand started as both he and the CTH Master Hand were looking at the Fountain of Dreams.

"Yes, myself?" CTH Master Hand asked, moving his fingertips.

"...is there a tiny chance that this could be... Tabuu's work?" WWE Master Hand pointed pit.

"...No. No." CTH Master Hand replied, flicking himself. "There's not a chance. We erased any last trace of him when we sealed off the Master Core. There's no way he could come back."

The Fountain of Dreams then began shaking violently, with both Master Hands holding onto each other as they knew this wasn't regular magic.

* * *

High above the mall was the real Shadow The Hedgehog, noticing the Shadow Android scouting ahead of the Hot Topic Krew. Shadow then pulled out some binoculars as he took a close look as to what was happening.

"Two blasts..." Shadow remarked as he was keeping a close eye on the situation, wanting to focus on every detail happening. "This can mean only one thing..."

"What the fuck!" exclaimed a very nasty Dark Pit.

"Go fuck off guys, we're done with your shit," Lucas snapped as he snapped some pencils in an edgy manner.

"Language, dearie." Palutena responded, shaking her head while letting out some raunchy farts.

"Let go of me!" Shia yelled generically, trying to struggle her way out of Chrom's chrome like grip.

"No! I'm not losing you anymore Chromantha! You're mine. Inklet, you know what to do!" ordered Chrom, the chrome loving, fish sticks obsessed king of Ylisse.

The inkling nodded as she used her paint gun, creating an paint cuffs that glued to the wall and struck Shia with it as they went to get ready for battle.

Mario and Luigi exchanged nods with each other, as they knew that they had to do their damnest to provide a good performance. Dr. Mario was watching with everyone's favorite Fox owned Pixar character, Shrek, from the other side of the mall, with the giant, friendly green orge unaware of Shadow's actual presence, thinking he was still with the edgy teens.

"Oh Shadow... why did you have to let your edge grow back...?" Shrek stated as a tear rolled down his right eye.

"It's all right, Shrek. It's all part of the plan..." Dr. Mario stated as he handed Shrek a pair of binoculars, taking a good glimpse at the battle.

* * *

A quick flash to the home dimension of the Waa Weirdos Emissary, where all its versions of Smashers gasped as they were noticing the battle was was taking place, with some of them not being present.

"Dear lord..." Stated the WWE Bowser as he shook his head, placing his right hand on his forehead. "Master Hand and Wario were right. This is worse than we thought..."

* * *

In the fiery, burning future that eerily looked similar to Sonic 06's Crisis City...

"Are you guys ready to head back?" Dry Bowser asked the group of Resistance, with all of them looking at each other and nodding as they turned to Dry Bowser. "Back to the past?"

"Yes. Ready is our middle name." Stated Ryuko as she stepped forward. "Have Arceus open the portal."

Dry Bowser turned to Arceus, snapping his boney fingers. "Well, you heard them."

"As I have, Dry Bowser. As I have." Arceus repeated as he opened up a warp portal, with the Resistance waiting for a chance to jump in, with Dry Bowser folding his arms as he was unsure whether or not it was good to break the space time continuum as such a horrendous instance. What would Doc Brown think?

_...great scott, come to think of it, where is Doctor Emmett L. Brown in all this? This is heavy..._


	46. Chapter 46

"Have the clones been made?" Evil Marc stated to his hypnotized minion as he was in his dingy, edgy lair in his transformed city.

"Yes, your highness." Stated a mind controlled Klungo as he raised the remote. "We managed to get bits of the 'Cute Toot House' members in the future, otherwise known as the 'Heroes of Light'." He then pressed a button, to reveal clones of Palutena, Pit, Ness, Paula, Megaman, Zelda, Link, Toadette, Tiny Kong, Sonic, Jigglypuff, Mario, and Fox all stepping out.

"Good, good..." Evil Marc stated as he tapped his fingers together. "And luckily, I happen to have made several copies of myself, in case the idiots destroying my precious towers somehow manage to ruin my plan. I will not go down easily!" He then laughed as he prepared for his time to shine.

* * *

The Cute Toot House, Hot Topic Krew, and MemeMemeMeme Brigade were all still fighting, with Lady Palutena farting occasionally to make the edgy HTK members feel woozy, and in Dark Pit's case aroused, with Yoshi laughing his 'hahas' after sniffing his Yoshi eggs, his boss Icarus smirking as they prepared to arrive on the scene to crash this battle, WITH NO SURVIVORS.

* * *

"This is the Smash News!" Exclaimed a black colored Falco Lombardi as he was with a black clothed Captain Falcon. "The clubs are all still fighting, and the city of Station Square is in ruins!"

"That's right! We also have reports of Fourside, AKA Melee City, holding some very suspicious activity! Sources don't declare exactly what!" The black Captain Falcon reported.

The mayor of Station Square, Professor Oak, looked at the TV with despair, being underground with all the other government officials running the city.

"Oh, this is bad... but I must keep my people calm." Prof. Oak remarked as he rubbed his chin. "This isn't the time to use fear... that comes later."

* * *

Doctor Emmett Brown stepped out of his DeLorean time machine as he looked around, to see all of Station Square in ruin. Having taken a quick trip to the 'Melee City' that was actually Earthbound's Fourside, he was in disbelief at all the chaos that had ensued.

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he looked around with his binoculars, not believing what he was seeing. "This is worse than I thought! The space time continuum is being wrecked by all this fighting! I must find some way to restore it!" He then rubbed his chin. "But how...?"

Suddenly, he heard a nearby radio play in a destroyed car, with it detailing the battle going on between the three biggest clubs. Gasping, Doc Brown immediately jumped into his DeLorean, driving off as he then blasted through time, realizing this could be his chance to save everyone.

* * *

The CTH universe Arceus in the future watched as the members of the Resistance and future Dry Bowser go through the warp portal, with the Arceus from the WWE appearing in front of him.

"Oh, hey WWE Arceus. Something is concerning you?" CTH Arceus asked his alternate dimensional self.

"Yes. A group of villains are planning to revive this 'Death Hand' and it's going to ruin the entire universe that bounds our alternate realms together," WWE Arceus explained to CTH Arceus.

"This is worse than I feared..." CTH Arceus remarked as he shook his head, looking back up at his other self. "We must find a way to stop this, and fast."

WWE Arceus nodded in agreement, with both of the Arceus disappearing from the spot.

* * *

"Fools..." Stated an elderly figure in dark clothing, a smirk on his old face as he looked at the dark subspace manner forming the Master Core. "They have no idea that I'm playing all of them as my puppets... my perseverance for unlimited power shall bring... all alternate dimensions... peace..." He began to chuckle, then delved into a cackle as he moved his fingertips in a creepy manner.


	47. Chapter 47

**Episode 2: The Return Of A New Jedi Hope Empire Strikes Back**

* * *

The battle at the mall was going through a treacherous point. The three teams were exhausted as they turned their attention to see an older dark winged angel, who laughed as he folded his arms together. Lady Palutena gasped as she realized something crucial - she and the others had been played.

"You guys know how to keep a guy entertained." Icarus laughed.

Palutena and Viridi both growled as they were filled with rage upon seeing him. Everyone else was understandably confused.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're Yoshi's boss?" Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

"Indeed I am, and with that note!" Icarus proclaimed as he summoned Yoshi's terminators. "I figured you guys would have fun... being replaced."

"Y-you used us?!" Zelda exclaimed, being absolutely raged and bewildered at the same time.

"He's been fucking with us the entire time." Luigi stated as he stepped forward. "And we have something to say, too."

"Yeah. Me and Luigi were both pulling your strings," Mario remarked as he placed his right hand on Luigi's shoulder, pointing at Yoshi and Icarus. "All we did was get these two out in the open. Now that we have them..." Mario and Luigi lunged forward at Icarus, but he smashed them back with a move he obviously handed over to his angel sons.

Silver and Lucario exchanged worried looks with each other, while the Shadow android an Sonic bot were ripped into metal pieces by the Terminators. The real Shadow watched in horror as he glanced up, to see Shrek staring right back at him, the green orge realizing that the Shadow that was just destroyed was not the real one. Dr. Mario also glanced at Shadow, looking back down at the battlefield as he couldn't believe that Icarus was smashing the Mario Bros. like it was nothing.

* * *

"...Should we do anything?" Bowser asked his fellow members of the Heavy Metal Crew as they were watching the mall battle from their small headquarters.

"No." Meta Knight stated as he shook his head. "That would be too dangerous. We could be exposed and split apart."

"I agree." Samus Aran stated, polishing her orange power suit. "We should go only when the time is right."

The others mumbled in agreement as they kept watching, with Toon Link also present in the room, having missed out on joining his new partners as he was watching the slow death of the Cute Toot House.

* * *

"You think we should do something?" Don Resetti asked his fellow members of the Multiverse Police Crew as they were also at their own headquarters, with the coverage on the giant mall battle being huge enough to catch the attention of nearly all the clubs.

"Possibly." Minnie Mouse stated as she poured Splash Woman some tea. "But it wouldn't be a good idea. Especially with those nasty terminators present."

"Yeah, I agree." Cream The Rabbit stated as she had her hands on her face. "Some of those guys are already losing their body parts!"

"We're gonna have to be discreet." Krillin stated as his abridged version nodded his head in agreement. "Not come out until the time is right."

Everyone else in the club nodded in agreement as they watched the battle approach its end.

* * *

Chaos proceeded as the terminators continued showing up. Taking time to fight defensively, Palutena gathered everyone in a small circle as she placed a shield around them, leaving herself out as she bent over. The terminators were all confused as Lady Palutena farted her strongest, brassiest, deepest pitched fart yet, the impact of the gas destroying all the stores.

Including Forever 21 and the new Hot Topic.

"CURSES! Fuck you, you gassy green goddess!" Yoshi growled as he clenched his right fist.

Suddenly a time warp appeared, with the members of the Resistence falling out, alongside them being a future Dry Bowser!

"What in the...?" Everyone stated in disbelief.

"No time to explain! Get to safety!" Dry Bowser stated as he pointed at the various clubs.

Everyone looked at each other as they knew the time would come. For the Cute Toot House... this would be problematic. The battle was over... no one but Icarus won.

"...I suggest you all go to the Mauville City apartments and hide out there." Palutena stated as she shook her head. "For this will be our final stand... as the Cute Toot House."

Toadette gasped in horror. "So, does this mean that... the Cute Toot House is no more?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Palutena nodded her head in sadness. "... I'm afraid so Toadette," said Palutena. "I'm not going to be under an label that fucking bastard Icarus guised up just so he can get closer to obtaining his goal of god knows what. However, don't fret little one, I'll think of something in the meantime, hence why I said do it now or forever hold your peace."

"Well, I'm going to step out then." Zelda stated as she shook her head. "I feel like I haven't contributed enough to feel valued, so I'm going to go sit out on the sidelines..."

"And I'm going to stick with Luigi. Now that those bastards know our plan, it's no use staying part of this charade," Mario remarked, both him and Luigi covered in various white bandages as if they were part of Sonic Boom. "I'm sure Dr. Mario would agree with us."

"In that case, I think it's best if Luke and I go our separate ways," Silver suggested, with Lucario nodding his head in agreement.

"I feel that having us around will only bring you guys more unnecessary danger than needed. After all, we have something we should have told you earlier. We're sorry for deceiving you all."

"...so Mario's not the only one?" Tiny Kong gasped as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, you see, Luke and I were spies all along working under an organization called S.T.E.A.M. that is all I can tell you for now." Silver stated while moving his hands around.

Lucario brushed back his right hand on his forehead. "Now we both must bid you all farewell. I know our paths will cross again when the time is right."  
Before they went, Silver looked at Viridi and the rest of the Hot Topic Krew members, seeing how she was second leader and was to temporarily take over until Dark Pit's recovery.

"I need to tell you guys' three things, first being an warning. Watch out for an vengeful prick who will be out to take not only your guys' lives but everyone who "Wronged" him. To explain his affair with Sakurai, the man originally proposed for Lucario to kill him upon request as he realized the mistake he made after he noticed he was stuck within an abusive relationship. Second, your guys' next destination is Melee City. There are two small groups that reside within that area which are to be unified along with the final member of The Resistance who seems to be lost. And now, last but not least, there's an surprise waiting for you in store there as well. I believe it'll benefit you all, especially you, Male Robin," the futuristic hedgehog thoroughly explained.

"Me... what do you mean?" M. Robin seemed to be confused, having no clue where Silver was even getting at.

Lucario sighed as he patted Robin on the shoulder. "That's for you to find out on your own. Until next time."

Before any of the others could reply, both Silver and Lucario had taken off. Mario and Luigi left both the Cute Toot House and Hot Topic Krew, with Zelda teleporting out of the area.

"...You know, I want to take some time out of the action, as well." Jigglypuff stated as she followed the Mario Bros. "I'm going to go and try to get back to my singing career... or at least sell donuts. Either way."

With the pink puffball leaving, all that was left of the Cute Toot House were Palutena, an unconscious Pit, Toadette, Tiny Kong, Fox McCloud, and Ness. Palutena had called upon a taxi cab to send the others to Mauville City in Hoenn, with the green haired goddess herself remaining as she sighed, shaking her head at all the destruction caused, wondering if she and her club members were in the wrong.

"...Come on, Shrek. We're going." Dr. Mario stated as he began to leave.

Shrek shook his head, watching Shadow approach him. "No, doc... you can go. I'll catch up."

Dr. Mario shrugged as he just walked away, with Shrek and Shadow hugging each other as they have missed each other greatly, the two willing to tell each other what has happened to them since they split up.

* * *

"...Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he watched the entire battle wrap up from within his DeLorean, just being in complete shock as he could not believe the nightmare that had just transpired in front of him. "This looks much worse than I thought... I should go and help them out! The fabric of the space time continuum depends on it!"

And then Doc Brown drove to the Hoenn region, in his flying DeLorean. Little did he realized that a certain ugly old emperor was watching him...

"...Good, good." Stated the emperor of the dark side, Sheev Palpatine, chuckling as he tapped his fingers. "No one realizes the pain I'm going to bring to all of you..." He then proceeded to cackle, watching from within his throne room somewhere within the deep confines of space, in a small hole that no one could detect him in.

**The End Of The Cute Toot House!?**

_...Perhaps. For Now, They Need The Rest. And Training. BUT... They Will Be Back..._

**_To Be Continued..._**


	48. Chapter 48

_Kept You Waiting, Huh?_

Lady Palutena farted a loud bassy poot as she gasped, waking up as her deep pitched tuba toot woke her up, causing her to get up as she looked around, to see that she was sleeping at the ruins of where the great mall battle took place. She dusted herself off as she took a look around, shaking her head as she knew that things weren't right.

"Hmmm... I have to keep thinking straight." Palutena remarked as she spun her staff around with determination. "There must be something I have to do, but I gotta remember what it was..."

* * *

"Paul Blart, I'm CIA." The famed CIA agent, Bill Wilson from the classic plane scene of the TDKR, introduced as he shook hands with Paul Blart, the two being in Fourside as they were on a skyscraper, with an airplane having dropped him off.

"Good to have you here." Paul Blart stated as he adjusted his pants, wrapping his beefy right arm around CIA while rolling his left hand. "We have a predicament, Bill... and we kind of need you."

"That's good to know, because I have this flight plan I need to share with you..." CIA stated as he met the other members of Paul Blart's gang.

* * *

"...and now, the Smash News, with your hosts, Falco Lombardi and Captain Douglas Jay Falcon!" Proclaimed Captain Falcon as the news show began.

Toadette and Tiny Kong were both watching in their new base in Mauville City as the other members of the Cute Toot House - the boys - went out to go do some traveling around Hoenn, to get to know the place better.

"We haven't done anything for a while," Toadette remarked as she was placing some healing lotion on her arms. "You think we'll be able to come back to redeem ourselves for the whole mess we got ourselves in?"

"I'm sure of it, Toadette." Tiny Kong reassured Toadette as she was pulling down her yellow pigtails. "We just have to do smaller deeds of good. And wait until the time is right. Time heals all wounds, after all."

Toadette blinked as she eventually nodded in agreement, wondering what Dry Bowser was up to.

* * *

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he pulled up to Mauville City, taking a look at the huge revamped metropolis as he stepped out of the DeLorean, placing his hands all over his white hair. "This is the place! I just hope I got here in time!"

Using a tracking device he crafted himself, Doc Brown used it to find Toadette and Tiny Kong, getting their signals as the other members of the Cute Toot House were not present.

* * *

"You think the others are doing fine?" Silver The Hedgehog asked Lucario as they made their way towards Washington D.C. to rejoin with S.T.E.A.M.

"I'm positive they have." Lucario responded as he rubbed his chin. "Although we should alert Master Hand. Wonder where he is in the midst of all this..."

* * *

"We should do something." Bowser Junior pointed out to Alph the Mexican as the two troublemakers were in Slateport City, looking for an excuse to join in on the plot. "I need something to do! I just can't be here as filler!'

Alph mentioned something in Spanish as Bowser Jr. slapped him on the head with his Gadd Paintbrush, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Hey look!" The CTH Master Hand exclaimed as he pointed towards the beautiful Suzaku Castle, spotting the WWE dimension Lucario sparing with the CTH dimension Ryu. "I think that's your Lucario!"

"By my non existent eyes, it is!" The WWE Master Hand exclaimed as he approached the WWE Lucario, interrupting the match. "Luke, I'm glad we found you!"

"You took a long while!" WWE Lucario huffed as he bowed to Ryu, turning around to face him and the CTH Master Hand. "Feels like it's been a month since I last seen you!"

"Believe me, it's been more than a month." CTH Master Hand spoke up, with Ryu leaving the scene as he was freaked out by the presence of two Master Hands.

* * *

"Hey Fox," Ness asked as he was walking alongside Toon Link, both of them being behind Fox McCloud, with the three of the male Cute Toot House members heading westward on Route 117 towards the quaint Verdanturf Town, with it being morning. "Why are we out here?"

"Yeah, I wanna know that, too." Toon Link added while stretching his arms out just **for you**, _big guy._

"Because we're needed here," Fox explained as he pointed at the wild Pokemon that were not native to the route, or Hoenn in general. "These Pokemon that do not live in the Hoenn region are just popping up, and we have to fix that! It'll be a great way of fixing our reputation!"

"...if you say so." Toon Link remarked with a shrug as he and Ness got in on the action alongside Fox. Little did they know that they were being watched by a wild, curious Aria Meloetta, the green haired psychic Pokemon munching on some vanilla icing she had scooped out from a half eaten carton.

* * *

"Someone should go and find the Cute Toot House," Stated the Multiverse Police Crew Bowser as he was searching through various files.

"But why? Shouldn't we focus on finding the bad guys, like that Icarus jerk and his prep Yoshi?" Knuckles The Echidna pointed out while eating a knuckle sandwich.

"That's why we're already looking out for them, you moron!" Donald Duck snapped as he slapped Knuckles across the back of the head.

"...I'll go." Minnie Mouse spoke up as she raised her right hand. "They're the Cute Toot House, right? Well, I got the cute part part pattened down..."

"Oh, but what about me?" Cream The Rabbit spoke up as she held her hands together.

"You're needed elsewhere." Krillin remarked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We need you to go see what the Hot Topic Krew is up to. Scooby Doo is already heading to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, and Shaggy just got sent to check up on the WAA Weirdos Emisarry."

"What about the Kirby Krew and League of Super Evil?" Abridged Krillin asked as he suddenly caught fire, screaming as he stopped, dropped, and rolled, only to be reduced to a pile of ashes.

"We got Don Resetti for the former and Duck Hunt Dog for the latter." The MPC Lucario pointed out as he shifted through his cards. "I myself am looking closely at my CTH counterpart, as well as my alternate dimension self from the WWE..."

The other members of the MPC murmured as they nodded in agreement, leaving to do what they needed to do as Splash Woman began singing, while the MPC Pichu was hacking through various services to see what was happening in the world, Larry Koopa going back to collecting various sports toys for his sports collection.


	49. Chapter 49

Viridi farted loudly in a private part of her garden as she sighed of relief, fanning her smelly brass gas away. "Ahhh, that felt so good..."

"Wait a minute, aren't you against pollution?" Lucina questioned as she approached Viridi.

"Well, yeah, but farting is natural." Viridi responded as she folded her arms together. "Just because that green haired skunk did it, didn't mean it was actually bad. In fact, from what I learned, it's good for the atmosphere."

"...so I see." Lucina stated as she brushed back her blue hair. "Then you wouldn't mind if I can have a go and release-"

"NO! There's a difference between goddesses farting and mortals farting!" Viridi snapped as she clenched her fists, holding her hands together as she then began reminiscing. "In fact... I remember when we used to have farting contests together..."

_Viridi let out several raunchy farts as she smirked at Lady Palutena. "Beat that, pale tuna."_

_"Heh, no problem." With a smirk of confidence, Palutena bent over and farted a serious of deeper pitched tuba toots, not holding back as the two were having another one of their farting contests in the cafeteria during lunch, of which the flashback was occurring in high school._

_"There they go again." Kynthia remarked as she placed her hands on her face. "I'd try to enter, but I would get wrecked..."_

_"Trust me, it's best that you stay out of any contests with Palutena, let alone farting." Pointed out Rosalina as she then blushed in embarrassment. "Let's just say I had to buy a lot of diapers afterwards, and it weren't for my Lumas..."_

_Kynthia eyed Rosalina in shock as she couldn't believe what the Disney princess knock off stated, with Viridi actually winning the gas passing test by farting so loud, it caused the entire cafeteria to collapse on itself._

"...Good times." Viridi stated as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Lucina farting in her face. "AGH, WHAT THE FUCK LUCY!?"

Lucina smirked as she dusted herself off, having bent over to give Viridi a lovely full moon. "What? Can't I let loose every once in a while?"

Viridi growled as she stuck her staff up Lucina's butt, with the blue haired girl Marth descendant screaming in pain, as she now had another thing stashed up her flat, gassy big butt.

* * *

Kynthia sighed as she was at the Casino Park, taking a break from bemoaning about her children as she took a look at an old high school photo of her, Palutena, and Birdo, tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh, where did it all go so wrong...?" Kynthia muttered to herself in her Jewish Brooklyn accent as some of the badniks working there glanced at her, glancing at each other and shrugging. Kynthia then began having flashbacks to the good old days, when Comic Book Guy practiced his Sean Connery impressions.

* * *

"They have to be somewhere near here," Minnie Mouse remarked as she was in Petalburg City, looking around for the Cute Toot House members as she murmured. "Goodness... this is going to be harder than I thought..."

"YOU KIDS GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he emerged out of nowhere, scaring Minnie Mouse as she ran westward to Route 104.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Doc Brown stated with concern as he managed to get onto the floor containing the Mauville Apartment, glancing around as his radar was starting to die off. "I'm losing the signal... great Scott, where could those two girls be?"

The eccentric scientist shook his head as he searched high and low, hoping to find the two female members soon.

* * *

Grima was reading through the newspaper as usual in his lair, when he heard the TV turn on to see the end of a rerun of the Pac-Man show.

"And now, the Smash News, with Falco Lombardi and Douglas Falcon!" Exclaimed the female announcer as Falco and Captain Falcon were present.

"We got news of wild Pokemon found in Hoenn not native to the region!" Falco read as he looked at his paper. "And there's strange activity going on at Mt. Pichu!"

"Plus, there seems to be some strange activity going on in Fourside," Captain Falcon stated as he pointed to the weather map. "Shulk, your predictions?"

"I'm really feeling it!" Exclaimed a near naked Shulk who was wearing nothing but blue underwear as he was the weather man filling in for Pichu that day. "And I predict we're going to get a lot of rain!"

"Great, just what I needed to here." Grima sighed as he shook his head, flipping through his newspapers as he sighed.

* * *

"Hmmm." Dry Bowser thought as he was helping repair one of Bluster Kong's busted barrels. "I have the feeling something strange is going to happen soon."

"Ooh, I hope you're not right. I hate it when that happens." Bluster Kong admitted as he rubbed his brow, shaking his head as they were at one of Bluster's many barrel factories.

* * *

Tiny Kong and Toadette were actually at Disneyland, having taken a warp portal there to ride the infamous It's A Small World attraction, with the two girls singing along to the song.

"...Hey Tiny, you think the others will mind if we spent some time here?'"Toadette asked as she bobbed heads with Tiny Kong.

"No way!" Tiny Kong laughed as she had her right arm wrapped around Toadette. "Knowing the others, they would want us to have fun!"

The two girls then shared a laugh as they proceeded to sing with the dancing, singing dolls, somehow managing to snag a boat to themselves, much to the confusion of the other folks riding the ride.

* * *

"Phew... it looks like we took care of all these non native Pokemon." Fox McCloud remarked as he wiped his forehead with his right arm.

"Uh... Fox?" Ness remarked as he pointed at the Aria Meloetta who was watching them.

"What is it, Ne- OH GOD!" Fox exclaimed as he began shooting his red lasers at Meloetta.

"...does he always do this when he meets new people?" Meloetta asked Ness and Toon Link.

"Only when he gets frightened. Or excited." Toon Link remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Say, aren't you a Meloetta?"

"Uh huh!" Meloetta exclaimed as she moved her paddle shaped hands around. "I've heard of you guys, so I wanted to see if I could lend a hand, too! Seems like you could use some help after all that trouble you went through!"

"Well... I'm not sure..." Ness stated as he touched his fingertips together. "We might have to run it over with Pal..."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll approve of it, Ness!" Toon Link exclaimed as he lended out a hand to Meloetta, smiling. "Name's Toon Link, but everyone just calls me Toon. The boy with the red cap here is Ness, and that fox... is Fox."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Meloetta giggled as she gladly shook hands with Toon Link, Ness still unsure as Fox kept shooting lasers at the psychic green haired Pokemon.


	50. Chapter 50

"Lord Palpatine, your coffee is here," Stated a lone white Stormtrooper as he was in Emperor Sheev Palpatine's office in the outer part of Coruscant.

"Good, good..." Palpatine stated as he took the coffee from the Stormtrooper, taking a good sip of it as he spun around in his throne. "...my insidious, heinous plans are all going as I anticipated. Have you found the locations of this... 'Death Hand'?"

"Well, we learned he's hidden in the body of this guy called Master Hand." The Stormtrooper replied as he rubbed the back of his helmet with his right hand.

"There's rumors that when he dies, the beast will be unleashed."

"...This will play well in my favor." Palpatine stated as his devious smirk got even wider, prompting him to cackle as he truly was the man with the master plan.

* * *

"So... you want to join us?" Fox McCloud asked, hesitant as he scouted the area for any more potentially lurking Pokemon.

"Oh why yes!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she held her paddle shaped hands together. "I would be delighted to!"

"Well that's OKAY with us!" Ness exclaimed as he did a twirl.

Toon Link ignored Ness as he shook hands with Meloetta. "It's good to have another cute girl with us. Now we truly are a Cute Toot House!"

Meloetta farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot as she blushed in embarrassment, with the three Smashers looking at her oddly.

"Sorry. My butt's a musical instrument of its own," Meloetta admitted as she began farting out several more brassy farts that sounded like a mixture of a tuba, trombone, and saxophone playing a jazz piece.

"...Palutena would just love this!" Ness exclaimed as he opened his eyes. "Speaking of which, I wonder where she is..."

* * *

"I sure do miss Lady Palutena and the others..." Pit admitted as he wandered the streets of Atlanta, Georgia, shrugging as he held on tightly to his yellow and pink striped pillow of Starfire from Teen Titans Go. "Oh well. I'm sure they're doing just fine!"

Pit began humming to himself as he headed down the street, not realizing that several shady ninjas were watching him.

"You're gonna want to believe it, pretty boy..." Stated a ninja that was very obviously Naruto, "...because you won't be fine when we're done with you!"

* * *

Toadette and Tiny Kong ended up back in Mauville City after having enjoyed Disneyland, with the two girls gasping and farting in shock as they bumped into Doc Brown, who was waiting in the hallway just outside the door to their room at the Mauville Apartments.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he stumbled back, also a bit shocked by the girls' presence. "Where did you two come from?"

"...We just came from Disneyland in California," Tiny Kong stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Wanna explain how you managed to find us here, you stalker?"

"Oh, I'm no stalker..." Doc Brown stated as he introduced himself properly, extending his right arm out. "Doctor Emmett L. Brown, at your service."

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my God, oh my gosh, oh my goodness! It's THE Doc!" She squealed as she gleefully shook hands with Doc Brown, eagerly using both of her hands. "I loved you in Back To The Future! What brings you to little old me and Tiny?"

"...Well, there is quite a lot I have learned over the course of these few days to discuss with you two," Doc Brown stated as he glanced around to see several people and Pokemon looking at them oddly. "...and I rather tell them to you in private."

"Say no more." Tiny Kong stated as she shrunk herself and headed into the room through the small crack at the bottom, opening the door and allowing Doc Brown in alongside Toadette after growing back to her regular size, closing and locking the door shut, with the three heading to the lounge as Doc Brown began explaining the process of all the events that occurred around the Cute Toot House, explaining how he went into the future to see the things that have occurred to the likes of the Hot Topic Krew, the Memesters, the League of Super Evil, the Waa Weirdos, and the Kirby crew, with Toadette and Tiny in shock as they learned details they never realized before. Doc Brown also talked how he encountered the Meta Knight that was part of the Kirby Crew, the two realizing there was more at stake to their world, as well as the possibilities of there being multiple Meta Knight clones, and clones of the other Smashers.

* * *

Fat Pikachu was watching over Morshu's Ice Cream Stand in Seaside Hill alongside Gay Piplup as the obese electrical rodent turned to his happy penguin buddy.

"Hey Gay Piplup," Fat Pikachu started as he began munching on some toast he tucked away in his belly fat. "You ever think we'll play an important role to these stories aside from being Pokemon versions of the Mario Brothers from the CD-I game Hotel Mario?"

"...maybe." Gay Piplup responded as he was trying to eat his spaghetti, with Fat Pikachu just shaking his head as it was nighttime in Seaside Hill.

"I hope you get back here soon, Morshu..." Fat Pikachu stated as he began stretching his stubby arms out, just _for you big guy_.

"Uh, you don't get to bring references," Stated the CIA agent Bill Wilson, as he was there to get some ice cream for himself and his new acquaintance, Paul Blart.

* * *

"So, these guys are suppose to be heroes?" The WWE Lucario asked as he hand the CTH Master Hand headed through the subway station, having arrived at Hoenn as they resurfaced to the top at Rustburo City.

"Well, they're on the side of good." Master Hand explained to Lucario while moving his fingertips. "I know that they tried their best to keep the peace of this world, even if... they're a bit, well..."

"Off?" Lucario responded with a smirk, shaking his head. "Trust me, I know that feeling. I live with the Wario and Waluigi from my dimension, after all."

"Good point." Master Hand stated as the two got on a bus that lead to Mauville, with the two willing to see just what the Cute Toot House was up to.

* * *

Lady Palutena let out a deep pitched fart as she was in the ruins of the Smash Mansion, sighing as she took a glance around, shaking her head as she wondered how it could all come tumbling down like this. She was at the ruins of what once was Falco Lombardi's tavern, where she and many an adult Smasher and non Smasher spent all their jolly times together.

"Seems like you could go for a drink," Stated Dry Bowser, who was collecting artifacts in the mansion's wreckage, brother.

Palutena gasped as she turned around to face Dry Bowser, surprised to see that her science teacher, who was also her golfing and tennis partner in college, showed up unexpectedly. "DB! I never thought you would be here..."

"Well, Pal, there's a lot about me you don't know." Dry Bowser chuckled as he approached Palutena, placing both of his boney hands on her shoulder. "Anyway, we should go talk in a more... reserved place. Care to name the location?"

A smirk appeared on Palutena's face as she used her goddess powers to warp her and Dry Bowser away, with a chuckle heard as Icarus stepped out of the shadows of the mansion's ruins, folding his arms together.

"So, you have a thing for Dry Bowser, eh...?" Icarus stated as he grabbed a walkie talkie. "Hey, green Barney, I'm going to need you to get Seth MacFarlane on the line... and Chris Chan, while you're at it."


	51. Chapter 51

"...and that's what happens to this club." Doc Brown finished as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Great Scott!" Toadette and Tiny Kong exclaim in unison as they couldn't believe it, with the story getting so frigthening that Toadette wet herself in the process.

"I know, this is heavy." Doc Brown stated as he rolled his right hand around. "This is precisely why we need to act now and get ahead of the curb before it's too late!"

"Well doc, you convinced me." Tiny Kong stated as she shook hands with Doc Brown. "Welcome... to Jurassic Park."

Doc Brown and Toadette looked at Tiny Kong in confusion as she farted, to signify Doc Brown joining the group.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted as she smiled, stepping out of the girls' bathroom at a high class resturant as she approached Dry Bowser. "I just sensed that we got two new members for our club."

"That's good to know." Dry Bowser remarked as he was paying the bill for the dinner. "Have any idea who those two members are?"

"...No, but I'm gonna find out." Palutena stated with determination and a smile as she bid farewell with Dry Bowser, planning a trip back to the Hoenn region.

* * *

"Evil Marc can be such a doofus." Stated a disgruntled Erwin as he sighed, shaking his head. "I knew letting him have a second chance was a dumb idea, which is why I went ahead with phase two."

The evil ghost had an entire army of altered clones, with the most advanced of them being a Solid Snake clone who had Dick Dastardly's fashion sense and a red colored scarf identical to Gruntilda Winkybunion's.

"Solendra Snaef," Erwin stated to the Snake clone. "You're my most advanced clone. You think you can handle those cute tooters?"

"...I will do my best." Solendra Snaef answered as he gave Erwin a salute, taking off to head to the Hoenn region, with Erwin continuing his clone plotting.

* * *

"Well, no use standing around here." Fox McCloud stated as he pointed eastward. "Let's head back to Mauville."

"Ooh, that sounds like a capital idea!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed while twirling around the three boys. "What are we gonna do there?"

"I don't know." Toon Link stated while adjusting his green cap. "We have to see what Palutena would want us to do."

"Man, do I miss Mario." Ness stated while wrapping his arms around the back of his heead. "I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

"So, everything seems to be quiet at the moment," Mario remarked while brushing his black mustache, facing Luigi and Dr. Mario. "I think I'll go back and see how my old-a gang is doing."

"You're heading to Mauville?" Luigi remarked as he placed back on his green cap. "Very well. I'll go and see what the Hot Topic Krew is doing."

"And I will-" Dr. Mario was interrupted as the news showed off a train robbery ocurring near Fourside. "Wait... what the hell?"

Mario and Luigi joined their related doctor cousin as they watched the events occuring on the runaway train, the three of them recognizing the Kirby Crew fighting off against Dr. Robotnik, the younger version of Dr. Eggman from the past so somehow ended up in the present, having blasted 'back to the future'.


	52. Chapter 52

Lady Palutena farted as she appeared in Mauville City, being at the apartment that she sent the Cute Toot House to as she entered The Room, spotting Toadette and Tiny Kong standing up with Doc Brown.

"Ah, so I see that this is our new member!" Palutena stated as she shook hands with Doc Brown. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr..."

"Doc. Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown." Doc Brown stated as he nodded his head. "Though my friends call me just Doc Brown."

"So, what's the plan for us gonna be?" Tiny Kong asked as she rolled her arms around.

"Yeah, the others should be here soon enough!" Toadette chimed in as she moved her arms.

"Well, that's good to know, then." Palutena remarked as she turned to the window, noticing the map of Hoenn on the right side. "Hmm... you know, I heard Lilycove was a good place to hang out..."

"I heard of some activity going on in Slateport City." Doc Brown pointed out, explaining to Palutena of the time traveling he has been doing back and forth, of which he already explained to Tiny Kong and Toadette.

* * *

Solendra Snaef was sneaking his way through Hoenn as he was coming from the desert in Route 111, slowly making his way to the city of Mauville as he was prepared to give them a shock they didn't expect.

Watching Solendra make his slithering path throughout the tropical Hoenn region was Emperor Sheev Palpatine... the real Palpatine who had made various clones of himself and the Death Star in order to trick other villains into attacking, so that he would... conjure up his true master plan. Of course, he wasn't in the actual true Death Star himself... because he's not that stupid, you silly billy.

* * *

Fox McCloud, Ness, Toon Link, and Aria Meloetta were all making their way back to Mauville as a green warp pipe appeared out of nowhere, with Mario jumping out of it as the other four gasped in shock, Meloetta wetting herself.

"Sorry about-a that." Mario apologized as he rolled his hands around at the speed of sound. "I kind of get a bit carried away."

"No kidding." Fox remarked sarcastically as he folded his arms together. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how you guys are doing." Mario remarked as he turned to Meloetta. "And I see that you got a new member, hmm?"

"Oh, why yes!" Meloetta stated as she shook hands with Mario. "I'm a wild Aria Meloetta! Pleasure to meet you!"

Mario eyed Meloetta upon seeing the wet spot on her black dress. "Uhh... I'm certain that it's been a pleasure for you..."

"Come on, Mario, she's a big girl, she can handle this!" Toon Link butted in as he placed his hands on his hips like a girl.

Mario sighed as he shook his head. "Right, I nearly forgot what I came here for." He then pulled out a list, pointing at it. "I came here because I wanted to see if Palutena could feel better... and what better way for that than a race, huh?"

"Ooh, we're gonna have Mario Kart!" Ness exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face. "It's so exciting, I could fart!" And then he farted.

Mario, Fox, and Toon Link all groaned as Meloetta giggled, with Ness feeling proud to break wind as the group all headed to Mauville City.

* * *

"I wish we had some sort of relevancy to this story, don't you think so, because we're just casted to the side and I don't think that's very productive," Dr. heinz Doofenshmirtz stated as he was walking with Dr. Mario in a secret lab somewhere beneath Hoenn, particularly near Dewford Town.

"Trust me, Doof, we'll be coming into contact with the Cute Toot House sooner than you think." Dr. Mario remarked as he dusted off his white doctor's uniform. "First of all, we have to take care of that traitor, Shrek... and his band of traitors."

"So I see. But we should really consider try to put this whole business to a rest, I mean-" Doofenshmirtz continued rambling on as Dr. Mario sighed.

* * *

"...you know what, we've been on this bus for a while," WWE Lucario pointed out as the two were riding in a bus they charted on, having decided it was the best method of traveling.

"I know. But we surely must be getting close. I hope." CTH Master Hand stated as the bus suddenly stopped in Verdanturf Town, with Minnie Mouse getting into it as she panted.

"Sorry... about the appearance... but I was attacked by wild Pokemon..." Minnie Mouse stated as she took a seat next to CTH Master Hand and WWE Lucario, looking at the two oddly. "Where are you two heading to?"

"...To Mauville." CTH Master Hand explained while moving his fingertips. "We're on the lookout for..."

"I don't think it should be anyone's business for them to know that we're looking for the Cute Toot House." WWE Lucario pointed out as his eyes widened, slapping his forehead with his right hand. "D'oh!"

"Ooh! You're looking for those guys, too?" Minnie Mouse chimed as she held her hands together, blinking. "They're in serious danger, and I need to find them to warn them!"

CTH Master Hand and WWE Lucario were interested as they looked at each other, willing to listen to what Minnie Mouse had to say, with the bus taking a detour north through the Fiery Path that lead past Lavaridge Town and towards the volcanic Mt. Chimney that overlooked the entire Hoenn region, one of the few rare sights to do so.


	53. Chapter 53

Eventually, the Cute Toot House gang was reuinited as Lady Palutena farted to signify the regrouping of the group, with Mario not really being part of it (though still accepted to hang out with them). And with the gang back together, it was time for them to do the new motto, this time incorporating new members Toon Link, Doc Brown, and Aria Meloetta.

**Lady Palutena, the Farting Leader**

**Toadette, the Tuba Trumpet Trombone Tooter**

**Tiny Kong, the Tooting Kongfrontation**

**Ness, the Psychic General**

**Fox McCloud, the Experienced Pilot**

**Toon Link, the Sword Boy**

**Doc Brown, the Scientist**

**Meloetta, the Icing Lover**

"And together we make... the troll slayers!" Palutena exclaimed as everyone looked at her oddly, making her chuckle nervously. "Err... I mean, the Cute Toot House." She then farted.

"...Right." Mario remarked while snapping his fingers. "With that out of the way... let's all have a kart race-a!" He suggested.

Everyone cheered loudly as they were willing to race, although Doc Brown stepped forward, for he had something to say.

"Well, actually Tiny Kong said she wanted to see the... MemeMemeMeme Brigade, was it?" Doc Brown questioned, with Tiny nodding her head as he shrugged. "I guess that's what we're going with."

"Aww, it'll be a bit disappointing that you won't race w9ith us, but I understand." Palutena stated as she smiled, placing her hands on Tiny's shoulders. "Just be sure to tell me how Shulk and his pals are doing."

"Oh, don't worry, you bet I will!" Tiny stated as she then ripped a smelly brassy fart in Palutena's face, the green haired goddess laughing as Tiny and Doc Brown got into the DeLorean nearby and took off, heading through the fabrics of time and space.

* * *

Mayor E. Pluribus Fink, a rather pompous mouse, walked through his office in Fourside (Melee City), of which he was the proud mayor of the city, doing his best to make sure everything ran right.

"It sure feels good to be in charge," Mayor Fink stated as he adjusted his bow tie. "I gotta keep this city in good hands, so that it doesn't end up like Station Square."

He then heard the phone ring, picking it up as he answered it. "Yes, this is Mayor Fink speaking... oh Tortimer, I haven't heard of you in a while! How is it going over there in Hoenn as the mayor of Lilycove City?"

* * *

"Palutena, slow down!" Toadette screeched. Almost all the CTH members, except Doc Brown and Tiny Kong who already took their leave earlier, were driving around Mauville City and through it's outskirts, having a race to take their minds off of Icarus and his goons for a bit, with it already having been going on for quite a while. None of them recognized the strange figure flying high in the sky.

"Why? I won't win if I do that!" Palutena said in her trollish manner, acting like her typical self.

"Looks like she's happy once again," Mario commented, swerving past a Volbeat. "Now it's a matter of time until she starts her farting up again..."

"Eh, they usually don't smell that bad," Fox replied while pulling right next to Mario. The space vulpine took a quick sniff of the air, only to gag violently. "Gah! Never mind, never mind, it is that bad!" Fox lost control of his car and went sliding right into the northern pond of Route 117, where a Corphish pinched his nuts.

"Man, that's gotta hurt!" Toon Link remarked as his eyes widened.

"Trust me, there's plenty worse things to see that would hurt than that!" Meloetta exclaimed while drinking up a cup of vanilla icing.

"Man, that girl looks super cute while drinking..." Ness muttered to himself, feeling his pants getting tight from seeing Meloetta burp loudly, with the singing idol Pokemon giggling innocently afterward.

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Palutena sang while doing her unattractive pole dance.

"No you ain't!" Sandy Cheeks exclaimed as she shook her head while standing on a wooden tower overlooking the Mauville City.

"Oh yes I am!" Palutena shouted back.

"Oh no you won't!" A sinisterly handsome male voice shouted from way behind the rest of the racers. Before anyone could identify the voice, Palutena lost control of her car, which crashed into a pine tree.

"D'oh! What the hell was that?!" Palutena wondered as her anger levels grew. That's when a race car, driven by Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley stopped right next to her. "Oh great... if it isn't the tiny dick..."

"That's a rather poor sexual pun, Pale Tuna!" Dick Dastardly said with a devious smirk. "I've heard it a million times!"

Palutena rolled her eyes. "And like I haven't heard that pun a million times myself. Now, you better apologize for what you've done, or else I will kick some major bass," the green goddess threatened.

"Major bass? Are you serious?" Mario remarked as he slapped his forehead with his right hand.

"Sorry, bitch, but I'm too cool for saying sorry!" Dick Dastardly taunted, driving away as fast as his car could go.

* * *

"I'm coming to you live from the spooky haunting grounds of the Mad Monster Mansion, where the Meme Brigade is attempting to do the Thriller shuffle!" Soar the Eagle exclaimed as he was doing a news report at the Mad Monster Mansion, with the Memesters all dancing to thriller.

"This is what constitutes as entertaining?" Doc Brown remarked with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh come now, Doc, it's fun!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as he rolled her hands around, smiling.

"Yeah, what the sexy monkey said!" Exclaimed the newest member of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, Iago the parrot from Disney's Aladdin, who joined the group to give them another smart ass, as well as a bird that wasn't Falco.

Doc Brown sighed while shaking his head, wondering what the Cute Toot House was up to.

* * *

"So, Waddles," Falco Lombardi stated to the Waddle Dee named Waddles as the Smash News program was playing. "Care to tell us what happened on the train that was heading towards Fourside?"

"Well, it sure was something. It was a mysterious egg-shaped person hijacking a train." Waddles informed Falco, "We don't know what purpose he had with the train, but what we do know is that the train was on its way to Melee City as normal, until it suddenly stopped."

"Intriguing." Captain Falcon stated as he was eating a double cheeseburger he got from Meh Burger from Bygone Island, gulping it down as he then gave the camera a thumbs up. "Like this burger that's totally not meh!"

Falco and Waddles looked at Captain Falcon blankly as the F-ZERO pilot continued munching on his 'non meh' burger.

"Sometimes I wonder why we watch this program," Wario from the WAA Weirdos Emissary stated as he and the others were watching this program, being at the Pizza Hut in Sonic Adventure's Station Square.

* * *

Back in the Hoenn region, several minutes after finishing up their race, the Cute Toot House, plus Dick Dastardly and Muttley, all stood in the main square of Mauville City. Just a few hours prior, the city was filled with people, but know, not a single soul was in sight. Some dead bodies laid across the city, most with bullet holes in them.

"Oh my gosh, this is terrible!" Ness exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face.

"Oh, I know!" Meloetta agreed as she looked inside her empty carton of icing. "I ate up all my icing while racing!"

"And I thought Pit was a glutton..." Toon Link remarked as he squinted his eyes, folding his arms together.

"And I thought the damage I usually did in the races was bad," Dick Dastardly added in his two cents, with Muttley chuck**ling as** usual, you see.

"Mamma mia, what on earth happened? Everything was fine just two hours ago!" Mario wondered, his hands on his head... more specifically his red cap.

"I told you guys I heard gun shots from the city earlier! Fox yelled while flailing his arms about.

"I knew leaving the city would be a bad idea... I shouldn't have tried to make myself feel better," Palutena said, looking towards the ground.

"It's not your fault, Pal," Toadette assured, holding her hands together. "But still... what happened?"

"That blue monster happened, that's what!" an old, raspy voice from behind said. The gang turned around to see none other than the usually cheerful Wattson standing behind them.

"Blue monster?" Fox inquired, tilting his head to the right.

"Yes, he- oh no, he's right there!" Wattson shrieked in horror.

"What?! Where?!" Mario, Toadette, and Meloetta all panicked.

Wattson pointed upwards. "There! Up in the sky!"

Up in the skies above Mauville, a blue robot floated. His mono eye looked down at the once happy city, locating the CTH and Co. The robot specifically analyzed Palutena, noticing the Essence of Light within her blood. After a quick chuckled, said robot started charging up energy.

"Fear me, fools... for I am Mecha Sonic, the ultimate robot!" The robot boomed as thunder bellowed in the background, with the sky getting much darker suddenly.

* * *

Everyone's favorite loveable turned evil green dinosaur, Yoshi, simply wandered the evil base for which he was situated in, muttering to himself. The evil green dinosaur not only had a rather tough encounter with a 'good' Yoshi earlier on in the Hoenn region, but he also noticed that the activity of the various teams has been suspiciously quiet as of late, almost as if they began dwindle down in a false security. He knew it was too good to be true yet knew there was something more going on behind it. After all, he had Icarus to thank for that dark, unfortunate day when those two little brats almost caused him to demolish into complete darkness.

It was unexpected that faithful day was when he and Icarus realized they shared the same hatred for Dark Pit however, Icarus had more secrets to him. Truth be told, the devious green Barney didn't quite understand the older dark angel much and his true intentions. He was always kept satisfied with the rebuilding of Arnold Schwarzenegger along with his terminator army over and over yet it got quite tiring having to revive the sexy Austrian machine actor.

The more the dinosaur dwelled on it, the more he realized that he barely knew anything about Icarus Leventis at all. The brunet wasn't one to give such indication nor talk boldly about his life story and of his importance. Instead, the man heavily kept to himself and for the most part, spent an good chunk of time inside one particular room. Being nosy, Yoshi was curious to find out what made Icarus so fascinated by the mystical secrets the door kept inside as he looked both ways before opening the door.

After stepping inside, he came across an giant tank with the body of an young, angelic child who looked no older than about ten years old. Next to the tank sat an table, possibly the files on the young girl, no experiment. Opening it up, Yoshi began reading every detail about it.

**_PROJECT LAIN_**  
**_Created by: Icarus Leventis and Dr. Erwin_**

**_Funded by: Emperor Sheev Palpatine_**

_The replacement of Project S.A.R.A., Lain is able to fuse with all of the goddess essences. The primary goal is Lain will not be complete and in her final form until she has all four essences needed inside of her. She is proven to be the strongest creation yet, almost strong enough to destroy the entire galaxy itself if she wanted to. After she is fully complete, there will be no need for any of my minions, secretaries, the other evil heads or even Yoshi himself. Lain will be the one who will cleanse the world anew and clean of its impurity, sin and end all suffering._

Yoshi froze in horror. He couldn't believe what he just read nor did he actually know how to feel. In a mixture between sadness and rage, the dinosaur glared at the tank that hosted Lain's body inside, wanting to dispose of the project immediately! After all, it would be for the best and two, he would be able to garner Icarus' attention once more over this imperfect wretched thing! He didn't know why the man even obsessed over it, let alone found it perfect due to the fact that the creation was already handicapped due to the difference in wing size.

"So that winged bastard thinks he can dispose of us all after this monstrosity is completed," Yoshi bitterly muttered. "Hah, I'll show him... I'll show him all!"

With those words, the menacing green barney decided to press an couple of buttons in attempt to dispose of the imperfect project over an fit of anger and the most evil emotion of all, jealousy. The boiler started shaking, causing the alarm to go off and of course, gathering the attention of Erwin, Dr. Wily, hell, even Icarus himself.

"What is the meaning of this!?'"Erwin exclaimed angrily.

"Someone has intervened with out project!" Dr. Wily groaned, remembering the time when he would steal Dr. Light's newspaper for shits and giggles, before the Teen Titans swooped in to kick his mustached ass.

Icarus stormed inside The Room (oh hai math) as he screeched at the scene.

"YOSH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he cried, the black winged angel fuming like the hothead he truly was.

Yoshi of course, can use his cute dinosaur charms to make the man and the others stray away from the fact that he decided to dispose of Lain himself.

"Durr, I don't know... I was an clumsy idiot and accidentally tripped while reading up on League's files," The green Birdo exclaimed, playing dumb.

Icarus paused for an moment before buying it just to pull the stupid green dinosaur from his own demise as they ran out of the room as the last thing they heard was an explosion.

To make matters worse, not only did Yoshi manage to sabotage the project but Orson also managed to escape as well! The evil scientist requested some of his clones to go after him as the piles of Dark Pits and others went to chase after the grey ghost to prevent him from fully reaching out for help.

* * *

Back in Hoenn, Mecha Sonic, the robot that destroyed Mauville, approached the Cute Toot House, preparing to annihilate them.

"Gah! I'm outta here!" Wattson screamed as he ran away, heading back to his gym.

"Prepare for your death, Palutena! The Essence of Light belongs to my master!" Mecha Sonic roared from above.

"Blast! He must be one of the non cute minions of that Icarus dude you mentioned to me!" Meloetta exclaimed as she pointed at Mecha Sonic.

"Icarus... that fucking punk shall pay... let's take whoever this goon down and show him who's the boss!" Palutena shouted. Mecha Sonic slowly touched the ground, not intimidated by the group at all.

"Please, just a group of idiots and a goddess? Well, the cheating racer might serve as a challenge," Mecha Sonic taunted.

"Well, at least someone recognizes my power!" Dick Dastardly said as Muttley chuckled.

"I was being sarcastic, nimrod," the blue robot bluntly stated. "Learn to use those brain cells, if you have any."

"Grrr, annoying piece of tin!" Dick Dastardly the proud cheater shouted. "It's morphing time!"

"What the hell is this, Power Rangers?" Fox wondered.

"Actually, I think it could be Transformers," Fastidious Beaver pointed out, just being there for a cheap cameo gag.

Suddenly without warning, a colorful bright light blocked everyone else's view, even the blue robot's. After a few moments, the light cleared up and revealed that Dick Dastardly was now inside a battle mech, with machine guns for hands.

"Now, I shall unleash my true cheating power! Prepare for your doom, pathetic excuse for scrap metal!" Dick Dastardly boasted as he twirled around at the speed of sound.

"Oh my, like I'm scared of you!" Mecha Sonic yelled. "Heck, I wonder if your Power Level is even something to remotely worth fe-" He was cut off by a blast of dark energy striking his backside. Dick stood behind the robot, chuckling in glee.

"Scared now?" Dick Dastardly smirked. "Now, say your farewells, before I vaporize you!"

"Ha!" Mecha Sonic laughed before vanishing. "You may be much stronger than what my expectations were, but that won't stop me from annihilating you!"

"Where are you, punk?!" Ness questioned, looking all over for the rodent robot.

Of course, Mecha Sonic was in one place no one would have guessed. The earth beneath the PK boy erupted as Mecha Sonic emerged from the ground. Fox lunged for the robot using his Illusion Fox move, but Mecha Sonic warped out of the way just in time. The evil robot reappeared right behind Palutena and attempted to cut her throat with razor claws, but Toon Link stopped him by throwing a bomb at the blue pest.

"Let's see how you like this!" Mario shouted, leaping high into the sky. Before Mecha Sonic could react, a hoard of fireballs pelted him, leaving a few burn marks on the robot.

"Please, I could leave a worse burn on you!" the evil robot chuckled before vanishing once again. "CHAOS..." Mecha Sonic, surrounded by a dark red aura, reappeared right behind the now on ground plumber. "BLAST!" The entire square of the city blew up, sending all the CTH members and the Dastardly duo flying towards the surrounding routes. Palutena, Toadette, and Toon Link landed on the southern edge of the city, Route 110.

"Gah... this blasted blue punk is beating us good..." Palutena groaned, quickly getting on her legs.

"I d-don't think I c-c-can keep-p fighting..." Toadette panted, the little pink clad mushroom girl not feeling well. She had severe burns on her head and arms, and her clothes got charred.

Palutena gasped in horror, turning her attention to the young green clad, cel shaded swordsman. "Oh no... Toon, get Toadette to Slateport and make sure she gets good medical attention!" the goddess commanded.

"Aye, will do!" Toon Link said, lifting Toadette onto his shoulders and running down south. "Don't worry, Dette, you'll be fine..."

"Well, it looks like we're all alone, damned goddess!" Mecha Sonic gloated, floating towards the leader of the once strong gang. "And now that we're all by ourselves, why don't we have some fun... you can take your clothes off, I'll light some candles, and then I'll rip that damn fourth essence out of your sad excuse of a body!"

"You're not getting my essence that easily!" Palutena roared. "Especially after what you did to my friend and those innocent people back in Mauville!"

Mecha Sonic scoffed as he clenched his fists. "Not in the mood, honey? Well, too fucking bad, my power greatly surpasses yours! Now, prepare yourself, because the Hour of Reckoning starts now!"

"Not so fast, numskull!" a voice from behind shouted. Before Mecha Sonic could even see who it was, he was hit by a massive laser beam, knocking him back a few hundred feet.

* * *

Tiny Kong gasped as she realized something, turning to Doc Brown. "Doc! I just realized something important!"

Doc Brown opened his eyes, curious as to what Tiny had to say, hoping that they would leave the Memesters and the Mad Monster Mansion. "Yes, young one, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"...I think Pal is in trouble! I can sense it in my vibrating butt cheeks!" Tiny exclaimed as she moved her arms around.

Doc Brown didn't know what to make of Tiny's sentiments, but he knew that it was trouble. That and a good excuse to make like a tree and get outta there.

* * *

"Mamma mia..." Mario exclaimed as he ended up in the sandy desert around Route 111, getting up to his feet and dashing back southward as he was determined to reunite with his former teammates. "I gotta make sure Palutena and the others are okay... who knows how powerful that Sonic like robot was..."

Speaking of Sonic The Hedgehog, the blue blur was in the Hoenn region, having used the many warp rings scattered around the world to make his reach there, realizing what was happening to his team since.

"I gotta warn the others," Sonic stated as he shook his head. "What's about to happen is not going to be a good thing... at all!"

* * *

"We still haven't found the Cute Toot House." The CTH Master Hand stated as he, WWE Lucario, and Minnie Mouse were all on the sandy beach of Slateport City, the bus having stopped there.

"Something must have happened in Mauville is the bus skipped it completely..." WWE Lucario pointed out as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, closing his eyes. "Something is up... and I don't like it..."

"Well, if you two are going to stay here and think, I'll go and see if I could find the Cute Toot House first," Minnie Mouse stated, handing both CTH Master Hand and WWE Lucario walkie talkies in the shape of her face as she headed northward into the city, with CTH Master Hand and WWE Lucario looking at each other as they were wondering just what the hell was going on.

"I can't help but feel like I'm going to be an important factor in this." Barnicleboy stated, for he was having a vacation around the Hoenn region. Although it was the Barnicleboy from the WWE dimension so ended up here from a weird warp accident, not so much the one native to the CTH... who was with the CTH's equivalent of Mermaidman back in Bikini Bottom.

* * *

"Damn it all to hell! Those freaks of nature have a I'ma Firin' Mah Lazor Cannon Over 9000 edition!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed, being in extreme pain from the cannon blast, metal parts of his robotic body breaking apart.

Another mysterious villain, the one who called out to Mecha Sonic before, was watching the whole battle. While it was pleased with showdown for the most part, when the table's were turned for the Cute Toot House's favor, he wanted it to end.

"Mecha Sonic, get out of there with that essence without getting destroyed!" The mystery villain ordered.

"What about killing Palutena?" Mecha Sonic responded.

The mystery villain growled. "Forget about killing her! Just move on out of that place and report to Mt. Chimney, pronto!"

"Eh... I suppose I must do whatever it takes to survive at this point..." Mecha Sonic sighed.

"Well, does that mean you're giving up, scarp heap?" Dick Dastardly asked the evil hunk of junk as Muttley pointed the I'ma Firin' Mah Lazor Cannon right at said piece of metal.

"Yes, although I do suppose I should apologize for the damage I have caused. I really didn't want to do any of this, but my master is quite the brute. In truth, I really don't wish to hurt others. I may be strong, but not strong enough to oppose my master," Mecha Sonic lied.

"...How can we believe you? Judging from your attitude back there, it seems that you were more than willing to kill all those people of that city!" Palutena questioned.

"I merely act like a violent, heartless murder to please my master. He can hear my every word. He can see my every movement. I wouldn't reveal this information normally, but... I'm sick of obeying his every command. Even if it means death, I want to escape this blasted, endless nightmare." Mecha Sonic deliberately stated, with all of it being bullshit of course.

Dick Dastardly, Muttley, and Palutena formed a circle, each close enough that they could whisper.

"What do you think? I find it to be a load of hogwash!" Dick claimed. Muttley shrugged since he couldn't say a word.

"I think he might be telling the truth, but I can't think of anyway to telling if he's lying," Palutena whispered. While the cheating racer and the goddess held a small debate, Muttley stared at where Mecha Sonic once was, noting the robot's complete disappearance. Somewhat frightened, the blue dog tapped on the other two's shoulder's, pointing towards where the robot was.

"Drat! He got away!" Dick Dastardly cursed. Palutena was about to comment on this as well, but she somehow got electrocuted, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Gah! Errrrrgghh..." the gassy green haired leader groaned as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Double drat! Now the green punk is out for the count!" Dick Dastardly the sexy cheater added, turning to Muttley and pointing at the knocked out Palutena. "Muttley, go take this loser to Slateport! I'm going to find the rest of the members of her ragtag gang!"

Muttley the brown dog just grumbled to himself as barely lifted Palutena onto his shoulders while his only friend ran back towards Mauville, to get the other missing members.

And of course, Emperor Sheev Palpatine was watching all of this, along with everything else, in secrecy, laughing with sinister glee as this was all leading up to his grand master plan.


	54. Chapter 54

'Ourgh... what happened...' Ness thought as he woke up, to see Fox McCloud and Toon Link fighting Godzilla in the forest right by Fortree City in Hoenn, with it raining harshly. "What the? When did Godzilla get here!?"

"When you guys suddenly reappeared!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he flailed his arms. "It happened all so suddenly..."

_"Drat..." Dick Dastardly stated as he looked around. "Where could those other guys be?"_

_Suddenly he and Muttley witnessed a bright flash, with Fox, Toon Link, and Ness falling down. Suddenly a giant quake occurred, and just behind the mountains to the north was Godzilla, who dug from the ground._

_"That meeting was quite a shock..." Fox stated as he rubbed his chin, turning to Toon Link. "I can't believe what Master Hand stated..."_

_"Yeah..." Toon Link remarked as he nodded his head in agreement. "Puts the entire club war thing into retrospective..."_

* * *

Doc Brown and Tiny Kong were in the hospital, wondering how Toadette was feelinf, when Lady Palutena, Mario, and the CTH Master Hand reappeared, with the two members of the CTH gasping in shock.

"Great Scott!" Doc brown exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face. "Where were you guys!?"

"We... were at an important meeting." Palutena stated after letting out a wet fart, fanning the air as she approached Toadette's bed. "How is the mushroom girl feeling?"

"Bad." Dry Bowser stated as he shocked everyone for suddenly being present. "Lucario here came by and called me to check in on the situation."

"Speaking of situation..." Mario muttered as he rubbed his black mustache. "I got news from my doctor cousin that Shrek's group is no more, and that Shrek himself... well..."

"He's dead, isn't he?" Tiny Kong bluntly remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mario nodded his head with a shrug as Toadette slowly opened her eyes.

"What... what's going on? Why is everyone gathered here?" Toadette asked as she looked around, being surprised that almost all of the CTH members, plus WWE Lucario and Dry Bowser, were present.

"It seems that Master Hand told you what was the real deal behind this entire club war," Lucario insisted, with Master Hand moving his fingertips in agreement.

"I have so. And it's something I want to share with all of you more in depth." Master Hand stated specifically to the others that weren't present at the meeting, with it changing the entire events of this fanfic and others.

* * *

"Wah..." The WWE Wario remarked as he dusted himself off, shocked as he was back in the CTH Smash Mansion with his group. "That was... a trip... I can't believe that entire HTK thing was just..."

"I know..." Crazy Hand stated, as he was present at the meeting that Wario inadvertently ended up. "I think this entire saga just got flipped turn upside down!"

"Will you just tell us what wah-ing happened!?" Waluigi exclaimed as he clenched his fists, getting more annoyed by the moment.

"All right, settle down. Here's how it went..." Wario trailed off, as the entire scene faded to black.


	55. Chapter 55

_"There's a reason I all called you here." Master Hand spoke up to all of the Smashers he used his power to teleport to a specific spot near the Smash Mansion as he moved his fingertips. "I'm here to reveal something... about this whole mess."_

_Everyone murmured as they weren't sure what Master Hand was talking about, so the floating glove came clean and revealed the entire predicament about Dark Pit. This shocked everyone, especially the Smash members of the Hot Topic Krew._

_"I knew it!" Falco remarked as he folded his feathery arms. "I knew that dork shit Pit ripoff was up to no good!"_

_"...so I was kind of in the wrong..." The Wario from the Waa Weirdos Emissary remarked in shock._

_"Ooh, what a twist!" Crazy Hand, also from the Waa Weirdos Emissary, exclaimed as he twitched like crazy._

"...and so, there you have it." Master Hand explained to the group of characters that weren't present at that meeting.

"Sounds heavy, as my old friend Marty would put it." Doc Brown remarked while rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"Oh, it's definitely not tiny." Tiny Kong remarked as she folded her arms.

"This definitely makes the whole thing look conflicting... and ridiculous." Dry Bowser pointed out.

"Don't you mean, RiDONculous?" Don from Total Drama's the Ridonculous Race pointed out, with everyone looking at him oddly as he left the scene, feeling awkward.

"But hold on, where are the others?" Toadette asked as she was worried for the other Cute Toot House members.

Lady Palutena farted as she fanned the air. "We haven't seen them, so I assumed Master Hand put them back where they were blasted off to..."

* * *

"...I can't believe we have to fight Godzilla!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed in shock as she and Toon Link were near Fortree City, watching the other Cute Toot House members fend off Godzilla.

"Yeah! I just wonder where he came from!" Toon Link remarked, taking a quick breather after getting his butt handed by the King of the Monsters.

"Come on, Dastardly! Don't you have anything sneaky in your arsenel!?" Fox McCloud exclaimed as he was getting tired of deflecting Godzilla's radioactive breath.

"I can't spam my PK attacks all day!" Ness remarked, getting tired of floating away from Godzilla's rampant attacks.

"I'm trying, drat!" Dick Dastardly shouted as he pulled out a purple suitcase, with all sorts of nefarious items falling out as he slapped his forehead. "Double drat! I should have lied the thing down!" he was then smashed on the head by Godzilla's tail, with Muttley chuckling as he was wiped away by the tail swing.


	56. Chapter 56

"So, know what are we gonna do, guys?" Tiny Kong asked while stretching her arms. "We can't just sit here and wait for nothing to happen!" She then pulled out her saxophone and began playing it, in the style of free form jazz.

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his boney hands around. "I'm going to go find the team in the mansion with mad monsters. Something tells me they need me." He then made like a tree and got out of there.

"This seems to be more conflicting with every moment..." Doc Brown stated as he brushed his white hair, shaking his head. "Needless to say, we have to find the others!"

Lady Palutena nodded in agreement. "Indeed we do. I'm gonna go find our other members." She then dashed off using one of her custom skills.

"I'm feeling up to get back into adventure!" Toadette exclaimed as she pointed at Master Hand. "Just fix my shit up, master!"

"...Well, okay." Master Hand then snapped his fingers, and Toadette was back to normal, much to her joy as she jumped out of bed.

Mario rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Hmm... this takes me back to the 90s for some reason..."

"What's so important about the 1990s?" WWE Lucario asked Mario, who shrugged in response.

* * *

"Morshu, you sure this is a good idea?" Gay Piplup asked as he and Morshu's gang were heading towards the set owned by the Squid Sisters, eating LOSTA SPAGHETTI.

"Trust me, this will be important." Morshu remarked while he was juggling bombs.

"Yes, our message to the world will expose Cia once and for all." Mewtwo remarked as he was trying to tap his fingertips.

"Let's just hope those sisters don't give us too much trouble," Fat Pikachu trailed off while munching on some toast.

They reached the set, but were surprised to find Marie and Callie farting, with Callie laughing and letting out short bassy bursts of flatulence while Marie was embarrassed and releasing a huge, thunderous tuba toot.

* * *

"I take it the plan to resurrect Godzilla went well?" Emperor Palpatine asked a bunch of Stormtroopers, who were all nervous for obvious reasons.

"...Err, yeah, it did... kinda." A Stormtrooper remarked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"What's this?" Uncle Grandpa remarked as he picked up a blue letter amongst the huge batch of mail in his RV as he was flying over Fourside, glancing at it as he gasped. "A letter that invites me to join a club full of memes? With love from someone named Falco? I'm there!"

And then, being everyone's uncle and grandpa, the weird Uncle Grandpa snapped his fingers, making the Uncle Grandpa RV turn around as it headed eastward towards the Mad Monster Mansion from Banjo-Kazooie, with the titular bear and bird duo incidentally adventuring around Melee City, collecting yellow jigsaw puzzles, yellow musical notes, and various items related to bears and birds that had googly eyes on them.

* * *

Dark Pit had split off from the Hot Topic Krew after getting ousted by them. He was too conflicted over his emotions as he just was filled up with rage, and sadness.

"I can't believe they found out about that..." Dark Pit remarked as he clenched his fists, closing his eyes as tears began forming in his eyes. "What the hell am I going to do with myself now...?"

The edgy black winged clone of Pit had no time to think, as he was nearly smashed by Godzilla's tail, with the King of the Monsters roaring loudly as he wrecked the route, fighting off the other members of the Cute Toot House.

"Ugh, my psychic is doing nothing!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she held on tightly to her carton of vanilla icing. "And he's trying to get my poor icing!"

"Will you stop thinking about the fucking icing and concentrate on knocking this guy down?" Fox McCloud snapped as he was dashing around. "What I wouldn't do for an arwing right now!"

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed as he slammed his wooden baseball bat on Godzilla's thigh, only for the bat to break as he began crying. "Not okay!"

"You know what, I'm gonna go get some help!" Toon Link exclaimed as he grabbed a warp potion and drank it up, waving goodbye as he added, "I'm gonna go check up on the Memebers!" And then Squadalah, he was off, leaving only three members of the CTH to fail at taking down Godzilla.

Suddenly, a loud tuba like noise was heard. Everyone, including even Godzilla, realized that it was Palutena farting, who arrived on the spot as she was enormous, approaching Godzilla.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Palutena asked Godzilla as she let out another wet fart, fanning the air with her right hand as she got into a fighting pose.

Godzilla rolled his eyes as he proceeded to charge towards Palutena, with the two giant characters duking it out as they approached Mt. Chimney, with the Cute Toot House members cheering Palutena on as Dark Pit watched in disbelief.

"Holy shit, are you getting this!?" Gabby exclaimed to Ty as they were watching, with Gabby waiting for a moment to interview one of the fighters while Ty kept on recording, for prosperity.


	57. Chapter 57

_Dry Bowser was looking through one of his science books as he glanced up, to see that Lady Palutena and Birdo were in front of him. "Oh, hello, ladies... can I help you with anything...?"_

_"Yeah, that Icarus guy just won't stop being mean to me!" Palutena remarked as she sniffled, rubbing her nose. "he keeps calling me Pale Tuna because I smell like fish!"_

_"And he keeps calling me a guy in an attempt to get me emotional." Birdo remarked as she seemed quite more annoyed, fixing up her red bow._

_"Hmmm..." Dry Bowser remarked as he closed his science book, standing up and facing the two ladies. "What you need to do is just ignore him. He's been trying to get on everyone's bad case for a while. Don't let him get to you."_

_"Quite tally ho, he's right!" Principal Toadsworth exclaimed as he rode away on his mine cart, with Dry Bowser slapping his boney forehead as a huge crash was heard._

"...huh?" Dry Bowser remarked in confusion as he shook his boney head, noticing that he was still at the Pokemon Center. "I must have been on a snooze cruise, I guess."

"...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she scared everyone inside the Pokemon Center.

"Forget it. Let's just reunite the entire time and stop the space time continuum from collapsing on itself!" Doc Brown insisted as he pulled out some car keys, causing the DeLorean to smash into the Pokemon Center as he, Tiny Kong, and Toadette all got in.

"Should we come along?" Mario asked as he approached the DeLorean.

"No, Mario, this is our fight! Kind of." Toadette remarked, with the DeLorean backing out as it then zipped northward, leaving Slateport City.

"...Well, there goes our relevancy for the time being." WWE Lucario pointed out as he turned to the CTH Master Hand. "What should we do now?"

"...hope that the other clubs make their way to Hoenn, so we can fix this mess and stop this nightmare once and for all." Master Hand pointed out, fully realizing that he held a dark secret in the form of the supposed 'Death Hand'.

"Well... I actually have some... business to attend to." Dry Bowser remarked as he left the Pokemon Center, opening his cellphone as he noticed the green Barney The Dinosaur ripoff on the picture. "So, you got something important for me?"

"...yeah, I do." Yoshi whispered as he didn't want to be discovered, with Dr. Wily and Erwin walking and talking by. "Just get down here as fast as you can. We need some... 'repairs', if you will."

Dry Bowser shrugged. "So be it." He went back into the Pokemon Center to say his goodbye to the group, then made his way to Icarus' headquarters.

* * *

"Hmmm... look at all these trees..." Uncle Grandpa remarked while driving around the Hoenn region in his RV, gasping as he slapped his right hand on his face. "Wait a minute! I'm supposed to find the MemeMemeMeme Brigade!"

And then he went through a warp portal that took him straight to the Mad Monster Mansion.

* * *

"Argh! We haven't done anything of worth!" Bowser Junior groaned as he and Alph The Mexican were teleported to Petalburg City. "We need to make our mark known! Anyway to stage a comeback!?"

Alph just played around with his Pikmin, causing Bowser Jr. to slap his forehead in disapproval as he let out a loud sigh, shaking his head as he knew that this whole deal wasn't cutting out for him.

* * *

"All right, this is getting boring." Emperor Palpatine remarked as he clapped his hands together, smirking. "Time to shake things up."

Using his god mode Force powers, Palpatine made it so that the Hot Topic Krew (sans Dark Pit) was teleported to King Kong's Skull Island from 1933, with all of them rendered in black and white as they were on the jungle side of the prehistoric hellhole.

"What the hell!?" Greninja exclaimed as he glanced around, feeling shocked. "How did we get here from Hoenn!?"

"I suspect someone or something has tinkered with space... and forced us here," Tharja pointed out as she was disappointed with how bland she looked in a world without color.

"Whatever it is... we have to make our way out." Lucina stated as she pulled out her sword, feeling cautious. "Things don't look good here..."

"Well, we could approach that giant ass wall there." Luigi remarked as he pointed to the huge wall that was overlooking the tropical jungle, with birds flying by in the air as it was nighttime.

Lucas was going to comment when he screamed, being snatched up by King Kong, who somehow snuck behind the edgy group as they were caught off guard.

"Lucas!" The entire Hot Topic Krew called out.

"Help! As edgy as I am, I can't hurt a misunderstood monster like King Kong!" Lucas remarked as he tried struggling, which was not a good trick, with King Kong sniffing him as he then roared at the Hot Topic Krew, taking off, in classic stop motion animation style.

"Well let's not stand here like idiots!" Wolf O' Donnell snapped as he clenched his fists. "Let's go get blondie back!"

The others shouted in agreement as they began chasing after King Kong, only to come up against a mean Stegosaurus, who spotted them and made them out to be a threat... or food, as it clearly was interested in eating them, whacking its gigantic spiky tail at it, again in the old fashioned stop motion animation style.

Watching this, Palpatine laughed, as he was getting a weird vision of the original 1933 King Kong movie, with the Hot Topic Krew filling in for the Venture crew, and their leader Lucas filling in for the damsel in distress role filled by Ann Darrow.

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog not only finally made his way back into the story after being inactive for a while, he panted as he was zipping up and down and all around the Hoenn region, wondering where could Palutena and the others be as he groaned.

"Man... I may be fast, but I don't feel like I'm going fast enough!" Sonic remarked in a huff as he was by Rustburo City, pausing as he turned around to hear some screams. "Huh? What the?"

Much to his surprise, he was witnessing Pit, who had a strange human like girl in his arms, running away from a bunch of generic ninjas, all who were lead by Naruto.

"Why can't you just leave us alone!?" Pit exclaimed as he tried not to fall off.

"You better BELIEVE that I'm gonna just fuck your shit up! I BELIEVE I can JUST DO IT!" Naruto remarked as he was spewing out memes like no tomorrow.

"Pit, I'm scared!" The girl admitted as she felt nervous.

"Don't worry, Lain, I won't let this ninja and his croonies hurt you!" Pit admitted to the girl named Lain as he screamed in pain from the ninja stars being fired into his back.

"...well, into the trash that ninja boy goes!" Sonic snapped, proceeding to help the cause, and by which he meant helping a fellow member of his clique as he wasn't gonna let some dumbass blonde ninja and other generic ninjas beat the hell out of his winged angel friend.

* * *

Falco Lombardi made a new tavern within the Mad Monster Mansion as he whistled, with the other Memesters playing the latest Splatoon Fest (which was loud or smelly, a fart themed one after Callie and Marie's farting contest), with Iago the parrot and Captain Falcon inside the tavern.

"I feel like we don't get enough use around here," Falco admitted as he poured some wine into the three empty glasses.

"Oh, you said it!" Iago remarked in his Gilbert Gottfried voice as he spread his red wings about. "All we do is just spout boring ass in jokes that completely fall apart due to no one getting them! It stinks! It sucks! It's a massive pile of shit!"

"All right, Iago, I think we get the message." Captain Falcon remarked as he took his glass of wine and sipped it. "I just wish we were relevant... somehow."

Falco and Iago nodded in agreement as they all had their glasses of wine, wondering when they would be propelled back into the action.

* * *

Lady Palutena farted as she and Godzilla were fighting, with the other Cute Toot House members cheering on as the wild Pokemon in the area watched Godzilla Vs. Palutena in front of their eyes, not believing the battle of the giants. Palutena smacked Godzilla down with her staff and then bent over to let out rotten brassy farts, only for Godzilla to lift his head up and blast her right in the gassy gas with an intense flaming blast of radioactivity, causing Palutena to scream in pain as she stopped, dropped, and rolled, with it not doing anything but causing the entire forest to catch on fire!

"Agh damn it, this isn't working out!" Palutena remarked as she tried fanning her farting, fiery ass with her staff, receiving several slashes to her chest by Godzilla. "Toon Link, go find the Memesters!"

Toon Link frowned in disappointment. "But Lady Palutena, why should I-"

"Just do it, okay!? We need all the help we can get!" Palutena snapped

Toon Link sighed in defeat as he clenched his fists. "if you insist..." Having some doubt, Toon Link took his leave as he went to find the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

"All right, I think it's time we did something." Fox McCloud suggested as he was blasting Godzilla in the legs with his lasers from his gun.

"Do something? We're barely doing anything!" Ness exclaimed as he was firing his PK Fires and shooting his PK Thunders at the reptilian King of the Monsters.

"That's why I always bring my carton of icing. That way, I don't feel like I'm missing out." Aria Meloetta stated as she was sucking up some butterscotch icing, sucking it up as she already realized that it was no use.

"Drat!" Dick Dastardly exclaimed as he was completely covered in bandages, same with Muttley. "We're not making good progress here! We're going to need more cheats and schemes!"

Muttley chucked as the two were slammed on the head by Godzilla's tail, who was giving Palutena a wedgie... somehow.


	58. Chapter 58

"So Doc, where are we going?" Toadette asked while blinking innocently.

Doc Brown chuckled as he turned to Toadette. "The one place that could help out this entire predicament... to the future."

"Wait... you mean we're going to the future!?" Tiny Kong gasped as she slapped her hands on her face.

Doc Brown nodded, and the DeLorean zipped right into the future, leaving behind the past.

"Where the hell are the others?" Fox McCloud asked as he watched Godzilla blast Lady Palutena, who kept putting up a fight despite the King of the Monsters whooping her ass.

"I don't know, but I hope they hurry soon..." Ness remarked as he was frightened, unsure of what would happen as Meloetta kept eating her icing, with Palutena releasing an earth shattering fart as she got back up on her feet and attacked Godzilla.

* * *

"I feel as if we should do something important." Gabe Newall, leader of S.T.E.A.M. stated.

"Yeah, but what?" Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he was putting on some futuristic armor. 'We don't know exactly what's going on when we're focused on all the shady shit in the background."

"Oh, it's simple. We just need you and Lucario to invite the Cute Toot House here." Abraham Lincoln remarked as he placed on his black hat. "I'm certain they wouldn't object to it."

Silver murmured as he turned to Gabe, who very slowly nodded due to him being a literal fatass.

* * *

Back with the DeLorean trio, they made it to October 21, 2015, with both Toadette and Tiny Kong stumped as they were looking around the futuristic, 80s esq. city of Hill Valley, with Doc Brown placing on his red Japanese shirt and yellow raincoat.

"So, what are we doing here?" Tiny Kong remarked as she stretched her arms out.

"You said you wanted to do something of value, right?" Doc Brown remarked as he pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Well... there's plenty of things to do here. In fact, there's just the thing that will help us solve this whole clubs issue..."

"You mean the Cubs actually win the world series!?" Toadette gasped as her eyes widened.

"Well... let's just say-" Doc Brown was interrupted as the entire area began shaking, with thunder booming as it started to rain harshly. "Great Scott!"

"E-earthquake!" Tiny Kong and Toadette exclaimed as they held onto each other, screaming as they had no idea what was happening.


	59. Chapter 59

"All right... that old coot Palpatine is here somewhere..." Evil Marc remarked as he and Mecha Pichu were sneaking around the dusty Route 111 in the Hoenn region, wondering where the emperor was hiding out.

"You think he'll make his presence obvious?" Mecha Pichu asked Evil Marc.

"Only way to find out, is if we see some guards," Evil Marc responded, glancing around the corner to see Ness chatting it up with two Stormtroopers, causing him and Mecha Pichu to hide as they were waiting for the young creepy PSI boy to leave.

* * *

Godzilla was still wiping the floor with Lady Palutena as Fox McCloud and Aria Meloetta just watched, with Mario and the WWE Lucario joining the scene as they couldn't believe all the destruction the two giants have caused to the landscape.

"Holy shit, she's getting pounded!" Mario exclaimed as he slapped his hands on his face.

"Should we... do anything?" Lucario remarked as he folded his arms together.

"Only thing we can do is hope that Godzilla gets bored." Fox sighed in defeat as he was cleaning his clothes off, seeing Godzilla punch Palutena in the face several times.

"Gosh golly, I have a feeling we're gonna be here for quite some time..." Meloetta gulped as she whined upon realizing she ran out of icing to eat.

* * *

Doc Brown, Toadette, and Tinky Kong were still standing by Doc Brown's DeLorean as they were wondering where to head to in the future that was the alternate 2015, with the trio being tasked to do something important.

"All right, we have to find certain items that correspond with the word Steam," Doc Brown stated as he pulled out a calculator.

"What importance does steam have, anyway?" Tiny Kong remarked as she let out a wet fart. "Us girls let out constant steam from our butts!"

"It has to do with two of your former team members," Doc Brown insisted as he walked up to Tiny's face, moving his hands around. "It all connects to something important their leader told me."

"Ooh, we're getting the whole package!" Toadette exclaimed happily as she held her hands together.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Uncle Grandpa greeted as he broke through the window of Falco Lombardi's tavern, causing all of the Memebers to run in and gasp.

"UNCLE G!?" Everyone on the MMM team exclaimed.

"That's right, and I'm here to help... I mean, join your cause!" uncle Grandpa stated.

"Not so fast, you mall trouble makers!" Exclaimed Paul Blart the mall cop, who had assistance in his two new recruits, MacArthur and Sanders from Total Drama's The Ridonculous Race!

"Oh hey! Aren't those the cops who won that Ridonculous Race shit?" Iago remarked as he flapped his feathers.

"That's right, and we're here to lay the law down on ya!" MacArthur stated as she pounded her fists together.

"We heard all the trouble you did to malls worldwide, and we're here to put a stop to it!" Sanders remarked as she pointed at the Meme team.

"That's right! So prepare yourselves for a brutal beat down!" Paul Blart exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, becoming Mecha Blart.

"...I think I just inked myself." Inkling remarked as the others got into a fighting pose.

"I should have stayed with Palutena..." Toon Link groaned, as he didn't want to fight against Paul Blart or his favorite (winning) pair from the Ridonculous Race.

* * *

"All right, come on gang!" Wario of the WAA Weirdos Emissary proclaimed as they were looking for a portal around the Smash Mansion. "Let's go find those cute tooters and outfart them!"

"I thought you didn't want to be known as the epic fart man," Waluigi remarked as he was twirling around.

"I don't care what you call fatso, let's just kick those losers' asses!" Weegee cursed as he was fucking pissed.

"I have a feeling this is not going to end well for us," Funky Kong remarked while adjusting his shades, with the rest of the team being silent as they were off in their own worlds.

"I think we say 'I' way too much," The Duck Hunt dog commented as the Duck Hunt duck quacked in agreement.

Little did they know that someone intentionally wrote the note for the band of weirdos, trying to start shit up between them and the Cute Toot House, but who?

...who else but Piderman?

* * *

"Man, I'm really enjoying watching these fools run through King Kong..." Emperor Palpatine laughed as he was in his tiny throne room, watching on a small old television set as the Hot Topic Krew were still forced to run through the original 1933 King Kong movie. "At least I don't have to worry about any idiots coming in here and ruining my master plan... they don't even know my secret true weapon that I have carefully hidden. They won't discover that-"

* * *

Back with the main team, Palutena and Godzilla finished their fight at long last, with Godzilla being the obvious victor as the entire route was devastated. Palutena reformed to her regular size as she flew up to Godzilla, brushing her green hair back.

"Say... you're a great fighter." Palutena stated as she let out a brassy fart, fanning it to Godzilla for him to smell. "Wanna join our team? We're a bunch of great farters!"

Godzilla rolled his eyes as he blasted Palutena completely with his radioactive blue breath, proceeding to head westward as the toasted green haired goddess fell back to the ground, with the team coming up, circling her.

"Oh Pal, will you learn not to do stupid nonsense?" Mario stated as he was not talking with his Italian accent for some reason.

"I guess... not..." Palutena remarked as a note fell on her face. "Hey look! A letter!"

"Actually, it's a message." WWE Lucario pointed out as he picked it up, reading it. "Dear pesky farters, the weirdos and I have taken over Lilycove City! Your girlfriend Paula is now a permanent guest, with one of my seven Koopa hotels! I dare ya to-"

"Wait, why is this literally ripping off Hotel Mario?" Fox stated as he placed his blaster away.

"And why is Paula my girlfriend?" Ness remarked as he rejoined the group, shaking his arms about. "Everyone knows that I'm bi! I like both girls and guys!"

After everyone stared awkwardly at Ness, Meloetta coughed her throat as she moved her paddle shaped hands around.

"Instead of arguing about this, why don't we go to Lilycove City and find these weirdos?" Meloetta suggested.

"That's a good idea." Palutena stated as she began walking towards the eastern direction towards Fortree City, with the other Cute Toot House members, plus Mario and WWE Lucario, following her. "Let's get to Lilycove post hate! I know those Waa Weirdos Emissary guys are behind this!"

"I somehow doubt it, even though they would do something stupid like this..." WWE Lucario muttered as he followed the Cute Toot House just to make sure things weren't suspicious.

Little did they know that the note was actually written up by Mecha Sonic, who was following their every move. Even further did they or Mecha Sonic know that the famed TDKR duo, CIA agent Bill Wilson and the masked man Bane (the big guy for you), were watching this from a plane circling around the Hoenn region.

"If we attacked them, would they die?" Cia asked Bane.

Bane chuckled as he wrapped his big right arm around CIA. "It would be... extremely painful."


	60. Chapter 60

Lady Palutena farted as she led the way for the Cute Toot House, with them going through Fortree City as they were determined to head to Lilycove City.

Only problem...? They were going in circles. Stupid idiots.

"How much farther are we to Lilycove?" Fox McCloud groaned as he just wanted to use his arwing.

"We're getting there, I can feel it," Palutena stated as she pooted again. "...aside from my farts, that is."

"The only one who can really feel it isn't with us," Ness remarked as she was playing around with his shorts.

"Is Ness a boy or a girl?" Aria Meloetta asked Mario as she was eying the PSI boy oddly, being confused. "I can't tell."

"I can't blame you. He's a fucking weirdo," Mario retorted as he wanted to stay as far away from Ness as possible.

"Well hopefully we don't take too long." WWE Lucario added in as he noticed all the humans and Pokemon glancing at them oddly as it began to rain lightly. "I got a feeling that the weirdos from my world are already there right now..."

* * *

"All right, let's not dilly dally now." Doc Brown stated to the two tooting girls as they ran through 2015 Hill Valley amongst the people walking by them. "Let's go find those items!"

"I wonder if people called you Trixie by mistake," Toadette asked Tiny Kong as they dashed behind Doc Brown, not going as fast due to them obviously being much faster, since they were younger than the famed human scientist from Back To The Future.

"I don't know about that, but I have been called 'Tinky' before," Tiny Kong remarked as she smirked, lowering her eyes. "Just imagine... I would have the perfect excuse to pee my pants all the time!"

Toadette and Doc Brown stopped in their tracks as they glanced at Tiny Kong, who frowned as she realized she was being judged.

"Eww, TMI!" Toadette remarked as she shook her head in disapproval at Tiny Kong.

"Oh what, it's fine for you to do it since you constantly wear a diaper!?" Tiny Kong snapped at Toadette as a conflict seemed like it was going to start.

"Enough!" Doc Brown interrupted, ending the would be conflict as he split Toadette and Tiny from each other, with people glancing at them. "We're drawing too much attention to us. Let's just get those items and then head back to the present!"

"...isn't our present in 2015?" Toadette and Tiny asked simultaneously.

Doc Brown slapped his forehead with a sigh as he grabbed the two girls by the arm, dragging them as he went in search for the first steam related item.


	61. Chapter 61

"How long are we gonna just keep walking, guys?" Ness yawned as he was getting bored.

"We should get there... eventually." Lady Palutena remarked as she stretched her arms and let out a huge fart.

The Cute Tooters were still in Fortree City, and it was getting to a point where Fox McCloud was having enough of this shit.

"All right, we're gonna make progress, and I don't care how long it takes!" Fox snapped as he zipped open his pants.

"Uhhh..." Everyone remarked as they were shocked by Fox pulling out his arwing from his pants.

"What? I always come prepared!" Fox stated as he zipped his pants back up.

"...that was kinda cute." Aria Meloetta giggled in a naughty manner as she was blushing madly, her paddle shaped hands on her face. "Can you do that again, but in bed, and just for me...?"

"Mamma mia, this gets creepier the more we progress..." Mario whispered to WWE Lucario.

"Trust me, the weirdos from my world are just as bad." Lucario responded in understandment as they got into the arwing.

"WAIT!" They heard an old man voice call out.

The Cute Toot House all turned to the source, to find out it belonged to... "BARNICLE BOY?"

"That's Barnicle MAN!" Barnicle Boy proclaimed as he approached the group. "Anyway, have you seen Mermaidman? I've been looking for that old coot ever since he left me with the Mermalair back in our dimension!"

"Wait... you mean the dimension I'm from!?" WWE Lucario exclaimed, with Barnicle Boy nodding his head as a confirmation as it.

* * *

"Hey doc, is this one of the items you were looking for?" Toadette exclaimed as she was holding a steam machine.

Doc Brown gasped as he approached Toadette, taking a hold of the steam machine. 'Where... did you find this?"

"I found it in the garbage dump nearby," Toadette pointed out as she pointed at the dump they were all standing in front of.

"Man, and I thought my big farts smelled bad!" Tiny Kong laughed as she let out a raunchy fart, plugging her nose as she couldn't stand to breathe the stinking garbage.

"Never mind that now. Let's see... nope!" Doc Brown stated as he shook his head, chucking the steam machine back into the bunch of garbage. "That was a good guess, Toadette, but it's not exactly what we're looking for."

"D'oh... I missed..." Toadette sighed as she rubbed the back of her pink mushroom cap with her left hand, shrugging. "Oh well. Let's keep moving!"

"That's the spirit!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he, Toadette, and Tiny Kong took off, leaving the garbage dump behind.

* * *

Back in the present day with the Cute Toot House, they were all cramped inside Fox's arwing as it was heading towards Lilycove City, with Palutena farting as Meloetta's stomach growled in unison, causing everyone except those two to be annoyed by the bodily functions.


	62. Chapter 62

"GREAT SCOTT!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he, Toadette, and Tiny Kong were all running away from a bunch of angry metal bulls in the 2015 Hill Valley, their quest to find a bunch of steam related items being on halt as they were just trying to live. "Just keep running!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Toadette yelped as she was shooting back poison mushrooms in an attempt to make the metal bulls smaller, which didn't stop their temper. "But during the stone age..."

"Nice Sonichu reference, girlfriend!" Tiny Kong exclaimed while plaxing her saxophone to make the metal bulls malfunction. "But now's not the time for that!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ness whined annoyingly.

"No," Everyone responded in annoyance.

Aria Meloetta's stomach growled loudly as she groaned, placing her paddle shaped hands on her rumbling gut. "Ooh, I am just so hungry... I wish I brought my special cases of vanilla icing!"

Lady Palutena farted in response as she fanned her smelly, thunderous tuba toot. "I wish I brought some toilet paper, from y'know IN THE BATHROOM."

"I wish you guys would just fucking shut up and let me concentrate," Fox McCloud grumbled as he was piloting his arwing all across the Hoenn region, for the rain outside was mixing him up combined with the chaos within the air ship.

"You know, even with all these bodily functions, it's not as bad as what I have to deal with every day," WWE Lucario pointed out while cleaning off his arms.

"I hear you. Mermaidman can get a bit... out there, and it's not just because he's more senile than me," Barnicleboy agreed as he had his arms folded.

"Something tells me that we're going to need some help..." Mario muttered as he was grooming his mustache.

Behind the arwing was Mecha Sonic, who was following them as he wanted his plan to go just as planned.

* * *

The WAA Weirods Emissary reached Mauville City, only to find an unpleasant surprise as not only were the Cute Toot House not present, but the entire city was destroyed, most likely as a result of Godzilla going through. This didn't stop them, as they got a message that told them that the club of mostly gassy preps were now at Lilycove City, where they would have their ultimate battle of ultimate destiny.

* * *

"Mmm... something tells me that things are gonna go down," Morshu remarked as he was at his ice cream stand, seeing Megaman talking with Roll, both of the robots being at Roll's Chicken Stand.

"In Hoenn, you mean?" Fat Pikachu stated as he was watching footage of Godzilla wrecking the Hoenn region on his tablet. "Because I would have never thought that Godzilla would appear in this story."

"Speaking of which, what's Mewtwo up to?" Gay Piplup asked while eating lotsa spaghetti. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Morshu and Fat Pikachu glanced at each other as they both shrugged at Gay Piplup, with the three wondering how things in Hoenn could get more fucked up.


	63. Chapter 63

Toadette, Tiny Kong, and Doc Brown were hiding within an empty dumpster as they panted, glancing out occasionally to see if there was anything there. They sighed as they went back in.

"Ooh, this is bad..." Tiny Kong remarked as she pulled her yellow pigtails. "is there anyway to get us out of this predicament?"

"Probably not. I'm going to have to invent something in order to make the most out of this horrendous situation." Doc Brown explained as he rbushed his grey hair.

"You know, I wonder how inventing is. I should try it. Sounds like fun." Toadette commented whimsically as she dusted off her dress, surprised but thankful that there wasn't much garbage within the dumpster.

* * *

Meanwhile with our main group, the Cute Toot House found themselves on the Big For You Island, a popular destination from Tomodachi Life, with Lady Palutena farting an angry storm of poots alongside her Mii counterparts, with all the others watching in dismay as they couldn't believe what they were watching.

"Honestly, I'm scared..." Amy Rose stated to Dry Bowser, who nodded in agreement as Amy held hands with Toadette.

"Yeah, something about this seems wrong." Dry Bowser stated in agreement.

"I'm concerned with these weird jokes. They don't look like they're from here." Bane pointed out.

"Hey! Who you calling weird!?" Ness angrily snapped while glaring at the Tomodachi Miis.

"To think, this place is even kookier than the CTH universe..." WWE Lucario whispered to Barnicleboy, who nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know this girl had so much gas in her," King Harkinian pointed out.

"Yes, it kind of... makes me feel a bit wet." Alice remarked as everyone glanced at her oddly.

"Harrumph! That's my girl!" The Mayor of Townsville exclaimed while rubbing his pickle.

"This is a stupid story." Mr. Resetti groaned as he placed his right hand on his face.

"You think this is stupid?" Kazooie scoffed with Darth Vader nodding in agreement. "You should have seen what Viridi and Miku did last night at the cafe."

* * *

"So... where are they?" Wario of the WAA Weirdos Emisary asked the CTH Master Hand at the Slateport Pokemon Center.

"Well... they went up north towards Route 111 to fight Godzilla... but I haven't heard of them since." Master Hand replied while moving his white gloved fingertips about.

"TOMODACHI LIFE SUCKS!" Mr. Briney exclaimed randomly as he was chucking random shit at Waluigi.

"Oh, where could they be?" Tails remarked as he was looking through his yellow calculator. "They couldn't be at the western part of Hoenn. That's too much of a stretch!"

"...they could be in the most popular city." Dr. Eggman brought up, looking at a report that was detailing the new sales at the Lilycove City department store.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner!?" Duck Hunt Dog exclaimed while the Duck Hunt duck just quacked in agreement.

"Here... let me help you out." SMG4 stated as he appeared out of nowhere except for this very brief cameo, the blue and white colored Mario 64 stylized Mario lookalike pulling out his own version of Waluigi as he used him as a launcher, with the Waluigi Launcher launching the tall lanky purple man at the Waa Weirdos Emissary, causing them to go blasting off again... right to Lilycove, which is exactly where they wanted to be.

* * *

"Ugh... where am I?" Paula groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, glancing around to see that she was tied up to Malleo, both of them attached to a vending machine on the rooftop of Lilycove City's department store. "Wha...? Who are you?"

"A badly deformed Mario," Malleo responded as he shook his head. "Why are we tied up together?"

"Because it's part of my team's master plan..." Laughed Bonzai Buddy, who was there because he was the newest member of Dolan Duk's team.

"AHHH! YOU!" Paula and Malleo screamed together as they did not want any viruses from the purple meme monkey.

"Relax, I'm not gonna give you any viruses... yet." Bonzai Buddy stated as he rubbed his hands together with a smirk. "My leader told me that he's pitting two stupid teams together to see them tear each other apart... oh, I can't wait for it to happen!" He then laughed evilly as thunder began booming in Lilycove City.


	64. Chapter 64

"Should we go back to the present?" Tiny Kong asked Doc Brown and Toadette as they were still running through the 2015 Hill Valley.

"No! We must continue our mission to get those items!" Doc Brown insisted as he was looking at a tablet phone he had, touching it various times. "Now, the items must be close..."

"I hope so... I have a feeling something bad is happening to the main team!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face.

* * *

"WAA WEIRDOS!" The Cute Toot House exclaimed.

"CUTE TOOTERS!" Exclaimed the Waa Weirdos Emissary.

Both teams encountered each other in Lilycove City, and things were about to get dirty as thunder boomed in the distance.

"...are they just going to keep screaming at each other?" WWE Barnicleboy asked WWE Lucario as they were the only two not shouting.

"Unfortunately, yeah. The author ran out of time to put actual effort into this part of the chapter," Lucario explained as suddenly Pit and Sonic The Hedgehog arrived, to help join the Cute Toot House, again.

"Sorry we're late! What did we miss?" Pit asked as he glanced around.

Lady Palutena farted as she turned to Pit and Sonic. "These weirdos took Ness' sister, and they're going to do nasty things to her!"

"...I'm pretty sure Paula is supposed to be Ness' girlfriend." Sonic remarked as he folded his arms together.

"Wah-tever! You guys are going down for taking Malleo!" WWE Wario exclaimed as he raised his fists.

Dick Dastardly and Muttley both pulled up beach chairs and sat down as they were not taking part of the battle, insisting on enjoying the show.

* * *

"Hey Palpatine..." One of the Stormtroopers stated as he walked into Sheev Palpatine's office, rubbing the back of his head. "Those cute tooters you wanted are in Lilycove City..."

"Pah, let them do what they want for now." Palpatine explained as he was still watching the Hot Topic Krew be forced through the 1933 King Kong movie. "I already am enjoying myself. Besides, I got three secret agents, two of which are double agents..."

"...you hired double agents?" The storm trooper asked in confusion. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, and the best part, no one knows who they are." Palpatine stated as he then fell his cellphone ring, making him sigh as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Palpatine, should I use the Internet, or just go local?" A nerdy voice was heard over the phone.

Palpatine groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Oh for fuck sakes, Colress..." He motioned the Storm trooper to leave, who did.

And as for why Colress was working for Palpatine? Hey, free money, it is a tough economy, after all.

* * *

Dry Bowser was having a tennis match with Yoshi at Icarus' headquarters as the two were wondering what was going on with the various teams, with the two looking at each other as the boney reptile was winning.

"So hey, what happened to those Hot Topic dorks?" Yoshi asked as he was observing the tennis course.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he dusted off his rusty bones. "No idea. Last thing I heard of them was Shadow calling me... and nothing since." He shrugged as the two reptiles resumed their tennis match.


	65. Chapter 65

"If I didn't know better, the pacing of this story seems rushed!" Toadette exclaimed as she, Tiny Kong, and Doc Brown were fighting off an annoying batch of enemies that were popping up in 2015 Hill Valley for some reason, with the fight being sudden and surprising.

"It can't be helped! Things tend to get rushed whether we like it or not!" Doc Brown exclaimed, inventing various items on the spot to use as combat, zapping back a couple of enemies as he frantically picked up the scraps on the ground.

"I can only hope that Palutena is having better luck than us!" Tiny Kong remarked as one of the creatures began pulling back on her yellow pigtails, much to her annoyance.

* * *

Back in the present day at Lilycove City, the war between the Cute Toot House and Waa Weirdos Emisarry was going underway as they were attacking each other violently, with the groups not backing down as they were determined to fix what was wrong and bring justice to the most populated city of Hoenn.

"Come on, gang! We have to stop these weird freaks and save Paula!" Lady Palutena exclaimed as she blasted a nasty fart at Wario, who then began biting her in the butt.

* * *

"I'm wondering how the others are doing." Meta Knight remarked in his hospital bed as King DeDeDe and the Pac-Man ghosts were surrounding him.

"Probably having better luck than us," King DeDeDe grumbled as he folded his arms.

Suddenly, the TV flashed to a news report, showing Godzilla attacking the Hoenn region, with the Kirby Crew gasping in shock as they watched the news.

* * *

"I wonder how the gals at the Cute Toot House are doing..." Princess Zelda stated as she was having some donuts in the donut shop within the wrecked Smash Mansion.

"They're probably fine," Jigglypuff stated to her fellow former Cute Toot House member. "We shouldn't worry about them. Although I do wonder where Ganondorf is... he said he would be here by five..."

* * *

A distraught Dark Pit was wandering around Dewford City when he bumped into Shadow The Hedgehog, who was also there, searching for clues.

"Dark Pit?" Shadow stated in shock as he took a step back. "What happened to the Hot Topic Krew?"

Dark Pit growled in a typical edgy manner as he folded his arms. "They split up from me... a lot of bad shit that should not have happened, well..."


	66. Chapter 66

Doc Brown, Toadette, and Tiny Kong all managed to beat the enemies, but had to go on the run, due to there being an even bigger onslaught of enemies.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine continued watching the Hot Topic krew run through the treacherous jungles of 1933 King Kong's Skull Island, with the emperor having no idea there were two spies running about in his private lair.

* * *

The Kirby Crew continued watching the news footage of Godzilla destroying Hoenn, gasping at the Cute Toot House's attempt at stopping him, and not being to any avail.

* * *

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade were still fighting against Paul Blart and his police team, with Mecha Blart kicking their asses all over the place.

* * *

Morshu and his fellow Pokemon pals were wondering what was going on with the various clubs, being in Seaside Hill as they were watching the breaking news about the horrendous events currently going on in the Hoenn region.

* * *

The Cute Toot House and Waa Weirdos Emissary still continued to fight, with the two groups in a staring contest as they were resting up, trying to get their energy back, a portion of Lilycove having been ravaged.

In spite of it all, there was no dialogue spoken, and that's despite Lady Palutena farting all the while. Definitely strange, isn't it?


	67. Chapter 67

"Goddamn it, where the hell is fucking Ganondorf!?" Jigglypuff cursed as she was looking up and down and all around the donut shop, puffing herself up. "Arceus, I don't have time for this shit!"

"Calm down, Jiggs..." Princess Zelda stated as she let out a little burp, wiping her mouth with a napkin as her stomach was abit pudgy from eating all the donuts. "I'm sure he's doing something predictably evil and stupid. He might be with the other bad guys."

"Well that just puffs my shit up," Jigglypuff grumbled as she stormed off, deciding to look through the degrading Smash Mansion for the Gerudo King, with Zelda burping again as she decided to have more donuts.

* * *

"It's times like this that make me wish Dry Bowser was here with us," Toadette remarked as it was dark in 2015 Hill Valley, with it beginning to rain as she, Tiny Kong, and Doc Brown were exhausted, needing a place to call shelter.

"Hey Doc, don't you have a place somewhere in this city?" Tiny Kong asked as she was noticing how dirty her clothes were, and unhappy since it wasn't from her flatulence.

"I do, but I don't think it's exactly in the best condition," Doc Brown reassured as he had his yellow raincoat on, using a set of futuristic binoculars to scout for anything suspicious. "Come along, we should be going. Who knows what we're going to find if we stay out here."

Toadette and Tiny Kong nodded in agreement, deciding that they would look for steam based items later. Little did the trio know that they were being watched, by a 'cloudy' figure...

* * *

Space Ghost sipped a cup of coffee as he let out a sigh of relief, being in his studio on the Ghost Planet as he was watching footage of the club nonsense on his monitor. "Hmm... I wonder if I should be involved in this fanfic." He took another sip as he casually shrugged. "Maybe not."

* * *

Dry Bowser was wondering when he could tell the various clubs about the things Yoshi has been telling them while they were still ging through Icarus' lair.

* * *

The entire Kirby Crew was watching the footage of Godzilla fighting the Cute Toot House in Hoenn, not believing their eyes as they couldn't believe one of their fellow clubs dealt with the king of the monsters.

* * *

The Hot Topic Krew were still dealing with the prehistoric bullshit in the 1933 world of King Kong. 

* * *

In Lilycove City, where all the action was going down, half of the two fighting clubs were giving each other a brutal beat down, while the remainder of both the Cute Toot House and Waa Weirdos Emissary were playing competitive video games on projection screens they hooked up outside, in spite of the constant rain and Lady Palutena's farting. Various innocent people, and other members of different clubs that overall had no relevancy to the grand scheme of things, were watching from the various buildings and hiding spots in Lilycove, not wanting to get involved in the weird war, with the DUK orginization watching in glee as their master plan was working just as they wanted, not realizing there were other villains present, too...


	68. Chapter 68

"Ugh... my head..." Doc Brown groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, gasping in shock. "Great Scott...! What's going on...?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Toadette yelped, trying to get up as she glanced around, seeing that she and Doc were inside a broken DeLorean. "What happened to the time machine!?"

"Guys! You're finally awake!" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she panted, running up to the two other members of the Cute Toot House. "You're never gonna believe what just happened..."

"Oh, I believe it." Doc Brown coughed as he dusted the dust off his yellow raincoat, pulling out a tablet and looking at it. "Someone altered the present time, and caused the futuristic time we're now in to alter drastically!"

"Do we know who did it!?" Toadette gasped in horror as she placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

A grim expression on his face, all poor Doc Brown could do is turn to Toadette. "Sadly, no... but one thing is certain... we might be the only members of the team left."

"There you three are." Stated a familiar voice, with the three Cute Toot House members glancing up to see that it was Dry Bowser, who had various pieces of storm trooper armor on him.

"Dry Bowser! What happened to you!?" Tiny Kong exclaimed as she and Toadette dashed up to the boney reptile.

"It's a long story, but let's just say that a certain old bastard of an emperor from space managed to do exactly what he planned..." Dry Bowser ghastly stated, having several bandages across his bones as well.

Doc Brown tried to make the space they were in as comfortable as possible, with the trashed DeLorean being in a dump, with Dry Bowser sitting down and explaining everything as it began to rain, thunder booming in the distance from the north.

One thing was for certain... the war that was going on with the Cute Toot House and Waa Weirdos Emissary, along with everything else... was somehow retconned out of time.


	69. Chapter 69

"...and that's how this nightmare happened." Dry Bowser pointed out, having placed more bandages on himself as it was pouring harshly on the dump they were located at.

"Oh no... how could we let that evil Emperor Palpatine get the entire world!?" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face. "I can't believe that old freak managed to get control of Master Hand..."

"He is Master Hand no longer. He's been twisted into this... fiendish creature called the Death Hand." Doc Brown stated as he ran his right hand through his white hair. "We have to go back and prevent him from getting to Master Hand!"

"You mean the Master Hand from our universe, right?" Tiny Kong asked as she stretched her arms out and shrunk herself to let out a wet fart, not wanting to ruin the mood as she grew back to her regular size.

"No Tiny, you have to remember..." Doc Brown explained as he placed his hands on Tiny's shoulders. "Palpatine succeeded in his mission, and he retconned the present from which we were. Henceforth, we're the only three members left, and who knows how long we have until we get retconned..."

"Well that's the thing." Tiny Kong frowned as she tilted her head to the right. "How do we know which point to get back to?"

"Don't fret, it's quite simple." Dry Bowser explained as he pulled out a photo that showed off Palpatine posing with a bunch of Stormtroopers in front of a captured Master Hand, with the date and time printed on it. "We just have to go back a few hours before he gets to this particular moment. It won't be easy, but it's definitely doable."

Toadette sniffled as she shook her head, wiping her face as she clenched her fists, nodding her head. "You know what? Life itself is a challenge, and we'll have to tackle on anything it throws at us. With that said... let's save our world."

Doc Brown, Tiny Kong, and Dry Bowser all nodded in agreement with Toadette as Doc Brown started up the DeLorean, sending it back to the moment in time where Sheev conquered over Master Hand and transformed the magical giant glove into the nefarious Death Hand.


	70. Chapter 70

"...so, how are we going to undo all this?" Toadette asked while moving her arms around.

"Yeah... I don't think just us four will be able to do this," Tiny Kong remarked while letting out a brassy fart outside the DeLorean, pulling her blue pants back up.

"Indeed, I fear that this won't be enough to return the present time to its regular shape," Doc Brown stated.

Dry Bowser was about to explain further, when suddenly two anime swordsmen popped up, much to the dismay of the four characters, with Dry Bowser growling as he could recognize them.

"Cloud Strife. And... Corrin." Dry Bowser groaned, clenching his boney fists.

"That's right..." Cloud Strife stated as he pointed his giant ass sword at the resistance. "You're not going to undo all of Emperor Palpatine's work."

"Yeah... you better watch yourselves, because you're gonna be animied!" Corrin exclaimed as he suddenly transformed into a dragon and attacked the group.

Doc Brown tried dodging as Cloud chased after him, while Toadette and Tiny Kong fended off Corrin as much as they could, with Dry Bowser chucking his rusty old bones at the blonde anime swordsman of Final Fantasy in an attempt of distracting him. Cloud was getting sick of all the bones hitting him, so he dashed towards Dry Bowser and slashed him various times, with Doc Brown managing to scramble back into the DeLorean and starting it up. Tiny Kong was knocked into a nearby garbage dumpster, groaning as she opened her eyes, with the dragon Corrin soaring right towards her. Tiny was quick to shrink, causing Corrin to bump into the dumpster and fall over, turning back into his human form.

"Hold on, DB!" Toadette exclaimed as she pulled out a slingshot and fired off several pebbles at Cloud, in a way to get his attention.

Cloud turned and dashed towards Toadette, slashing her several times as he then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to be bloodied as she fell on the ground. Tiny Kong was still small, spinning in the air after twirling her yellow pigtails as she got into the back of Cloud's pants and made herself a bit bigger, letting out a raunchy fart that made Cloud lose his focus as he fell flat on his face. Emerging out of his pants, Tiny returned to normal form as she grabbed Cloud's sword, barely balancing herself as she used it to chuck it at Corrin, who barely dodged the humongous sword.

"Welp, that didn't work..." Tiny stated, grabbing the injured Toadette and jumping into the DeLorean.

Gathering his boney parts, Dry Bowser joined the Cute Toot House trio, with the DeLorean taking off to the past, but not before Corrin managed to somehow chuck a tracking device to it, chuckling.

"Heh... run while you can..." Corrin stated as he changed genders, becoming a girl as she now brushed back her enormous hair. "...because now that big brother is injured... you're gonna feel the wrath of big sister...!"


	71. Chapter 71

As the DeLorean was back to the past, the alternate timeline Dry Bowser explained things that the main CTH trio couldn't believe. They didn't have any time to think, as another warp opened, and out came the Phantom Cruiser.

"What the!?" Space Ghost exclaimed as he opened up the cockpit to see the DeLorean in front of him, with both damaged vehicles floating in the air. "...Oh. I didn't anticipate this."

"Space Ghost?" The others stated in confusion as they glanced at each other, then back at the ghostly superhero.

"...Yeah. Kind of confused myself." Space Ghost stated as he moved his hands around. "Anyway, I just got back from finally becoming sober. And I found out there's alternate dimensions."

"Alternate dimensions...?" Doc Brown mused as he squinted his eyes. "Hmmm. Do you mean, different realms with other fanfiction?"

"No, those are different universes." Space Ghost corrected as he raised his right hand, pointing as it began to rain. "Different dimensions, for a lack of better terms, is the same fanfic, but a different take on it."

Toadette placed both of her hands on her face. "I'm lost."

Tiny Kong nodded her head in agreement while folding her arms together. "Me too."

"You don't have to say it twice," AT Dry Bowser pointed out.

"...well, rather than ramble on, let me show you exactly what I mean." Space Ghost stated as he held a rainbow colored remote, pressing a button on it that caused the entire group to leave the current past.

* * *

_In an alternate dimension similar to the past..._

"...hey, you ever feel like nothing happens?" Fox McCloud stated while reading a newspaper.

"Yeah... like something is just... missing?" Ness remarked, playing around with his yoyo in a bored manner.

Lady Palutena farted as she stretched her arms out, big guy, just for you. "I get that feeling. I feel like it's time to smash."

"Who would want to smash when we can go for a smash run?" Toon Link suggested as he held up a treasure chest full of random custom gear.

"Smash Run? Pfft, I remember the Subspace Emissary." Princess Zelda stated as she was making paper crafts of the Smashers.

"I think you could all go for a run," Sonic The Hedgehog stated with a smirk.

"Haven't we done enough running?" Lucario remarked as he glared at Sonic, trying to meditate.

"Yeah. Focus on more important things." Silver The Hedgehog added on while moving a lot of stuff with his psychic power.

Mario simply shrugged as he watched Lana play with Claus and the red shirt boy Villager dubbed 'Vinnie'. "Yeah. What they said."

"I got it! Let's sing another song!" Jigglypuff exclaimed happily.

"Nah... let's talk about how great Abraham Lincoln is!" Pit shouted as he was hugging a fluffy pink pillow with Lincoln's handsome face on it.

"Can we please not?" Jigglypuff stated as she was trying to practice her singing.

"Yeah... let's all sing our praises regarding vanilla icing!" Aria Meloetta added in a cheerful note, unintentionally annoying some of the Smashers.

The would be members of the plausible original Cute Toot House were sitting around just outside the Smash Mansion as they heard a boom of thunder, not realizing what happened as the Phantom Cruiser and DeLorean came busting through the otherwise clear blue sky, both of the vehicles crashing into the mansion, which in turn caused it to collapse as the Cute Toot House members all screamed and ran off.

"Well, that didn't go well..." A greatly injured Space Ghost stated, with the injured others glaring at him angrily.


	72. Chapter 72

"So, what do we do?" Toadette asked innocently after the group recovered from their injuries.

Doc Brown thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin. "Well... what we should do is go back to our dimension, but-"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, I had this Blue Shell after me, but I reprogrammed it to go after some old creepy emperor guy in some grandma outfit," Space Ghost interjected with a smile.

This revelation stated to cause the alternate Dry Bowser to begin fading, with everyone gasping as Tiny Kong farting.

"Gasp! Mr. Dry Bowser, you're fading away!" Tiny Kong exclaimed in shock as she pulled off her messed up pants.

"Well... it's to be expected. The dimension we're from just got fixed thanks to this idiot." Dry Bowser said while pointing at Space Ghost, disappearing entirely.

Silence as Space Ghost coughed, with Toadette's stomach growling.

"So... now that Tad kind of saved our world, can we get something to eat?" Toadette suggested with a blush and a smile as she placed both of her hands on her growling gut.

Space Ghost was going to suggest something, when suddenly Lady Palutena appeared before the four, wiggling her gassy fat ass at the group.

"Ooh, I got a big one for you guys! And it'll be extremely painful..." Palutena giggled as she unleashed a fart so huge it sent the four blasting off again. "...with no survivors!"

Everyone screamed as they all twirled about, not knowing where they would go as they noticed the rainbow colored button Space Ghost had before being with them.

"Ooh, what does this do?" Space Ghost playfully stated as he pressed it, causing the four to disappear, no longer suffering from this dimension's Palutena farting.

* * *

In another alternate dimension, the Cute Toot House was still together... but their world was in complete chaos, with ghosts and ghouls everywhere.

And you know who you're gonna call in that situation?

_The Cute Toot House!_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do..._

_I ain't afraid of Palutena's farts!_

A different alternate dimension Lady Palutena farted the brassy parts of the song as she was wearing hugely brown stained white jeans, wiggling her farting big butt as her thunderous tuba toots echoed throughout the air, her powerful poots strong and stinky enough to knock out even the ghoulish, ghostly spirits.

"Peeyew! I'm a smelly leader!" Palutena proudly proclaimed in laughter above her booming farts.

"Well... at least we're sort of keeping our namesake true," Fox McCloud stated as he was trying to sing the ripoff of the Ghostbusters theme with the other Cute Toot House members.

"She toots, we have a house, and I'm cute!" Ness proclaimed as she spun around, this dimension's version of the young PSI powered human being a girl.

Princess Zelda tried her best to get into the spirit of the mood as she groaned, due to her post Brawl version being based on her bitchy Twilight Princess persona. "How long is this gonna go on?" She then split herself into three different copies, each of them not only different colors, but respectively turning into Shiek, Shrek, and Shaq to all handle some memetastic kung fu.

"I think it's time we change the name of our group," Sonic The Hedgehog suggested while munching on several chili dogs.

"Yeah, but what? We can't just slap 'Busters' at the end of it," Silver The Hedgehog pointed out as he held several papers detailing copyright.

"He's right." Lucario stated as he used dark type moves to fend off the angry ghosts approaching the group.

Mario murmured as he danced about, showing off his crazy dance skills. "Hmm... I could have sworn I was part of another rag team of busters..."

"Who cares! I want icing! I wanna sing!" Aria Meloetta sung as she surrounded herself with different flavors of icing using her psychic power.

"You're not the only one who can sing, fart face!" Jigglypuff taunted as she was singing as well, albeit separate from the rest of the group due to her putting people to sleep.

Claus and the male Villager with the red shirt simply danced about as Lana burped joyfully while drinking grape soda. Tiny Kong and Toadette danced to the song as they were both tempted to join, with Doc Brown trying to figure out how they could get back to their home dimension, with Space Ghost cowering behind him due to, well, being a target for being a ghoul.


	73. Chapter 73

"All right... so now that our dimension got fixed... let's go BACK TO THE FUTURE!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he coughed, shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, dimension. Our dimension, to be exact."

"...right." Space Ghost stated as he pressed a button, sending the group of four to another dimension.

As the group of dimension hoppers teleported to a different dimension, they were greeted with Dark Pit and Lucas kissing each other, all of them gasping in shock, with different reactions.

"Oh my... that is so adorable!" Toadette squealed as she placed her hands on her face.

"Ugh! I can think of better same gendered pairings!" Tiny Kong scoffed as she folded her arms together.

"This shouldn't be happening... not like this..." Doc Brown muttered in disbelief.

"I... can't believe it's not butter!" Space Ghost exclaimed as he looked at a glass of lemonade.

Suddenly the ground shook from Lady Palutena farting, who laughed as she waved at the group, also catching the attention of the edgy teens who were going all over each other.

"Guess what I just did!" Palutena stated as she aimed her fatass at the group, farting out a bunch of rainbow colored roller coaster cars, of which caused the gang to be knocked in as they suddenly went up and down and all around.

Everyone, including Dark Pit and Lucas who were attacked by Palutena's gas blast as well, screamed as they went into Mario's nose, them emerging out of Ness' butt, who farted them out as Lana burped on them, with Fox McCloud accidentally spilling grape juice on them, the various Cute Toot House members being huge as a enormous Silver The Hedgehog, who eclipsed the others in size, used his psychic power to send the group high into space.

"Hold on, I got this," Space Ghost exclaimed as he pressed his button in the knick of time, managing to teleport his group out as Dark Pit and Lucas were punished, coming towards Lucario, who was shooting beams of aura spheres everywhere near the Final Destination.


	74. Chapter 74

"Err, where are we?" Toadette asked as she felt nervous, her body feeling lighter than usual.

"Beats me," Space Ghost said bluntly as they were all floating in the night sky.

"Should we take a moment to think on what we did?" Tiny Kong suggested as she let out a wet fart after pulling up her pants.

"No," Doc Brown stated, holding onto Space Ghost as he was observing the area. "This is heavy. Let's just see where we are."

Down below, the Cute Toot House were hanging around in the dusty Dry Dry Desert with their fellow friend Dry Bowser, who was present alongside Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, all of whom who were looking for Nabbit.

"Where the hell did that purple punk go...?" Dry Bowser grumbled in annoyance as he and the others glanced around, seeing Nabbit trying to fit into a small hole, but couldn't.

"Look! There he is! Ova dere!" Petey Piranha happily exclaimed as she flapped his leaves in the air, hovering over where Nabbit was and barfing brown goop down on him.

Nabbit popped out after being sprayed by the goop, with Gooper Blooper using all four of his tentacles to smack Nabbit with, causing the rabbit like creature to fall on his back.

"That should take care of him." Gooper Blooper stated, only to see Nabbit take off. "D'oh! Not again!"

"I'll handle this!" Lady Palutena exclaimed as she aimed her gassy goddess big butt at the fleeing Nabbit, farting as much smelly butt burps as possible, with the Nabbit laughing at this.

"Oh no! He's getting away!" Ness exclaimed as he pulled down his red cap, chucking his wooden baseball bat as it ultimately did absolutely nothing worth of interest.

Fox McCloud took out his gun to fire several lasers, shaking his head and sighing. "Forget it. This is too much effort on one insignificant thing."

"You're not even trying!" Toon Link exclaimed while shooting several arrows from his bow at the fleeing purple menace.

"You gotta try catching him like this!" Sonic The Hedgehog insisted as he dashed towards the Nabbit, only to slip on an extra bandana that Nabbit dropped.

Aria Meloetta was too busy singing while coming her green hair, with Mario shooting fireballs, Princess Zelda using her magic, Jigglypuff chucking donuts she just baked on the spot, Silver The Hedgehog using his psychic powers, Lucario chucking aura spheres, the Animal Crossing Villager boy with the red shirt firing Gyroids, Claus chucking sticks, and Lana burping pink bubbles of grape soda, all of which didn't do nothing. Pit tried praying to Abraham Lincoln while squeezing his pink pillow, but obviously that didn't do shit since he's such a Kid Icarus.

"This stinks," Jigglypuff sighed as she turned to Silver, with all of them failing to get Nabbit.

Silver shrugged as he shook his head, a comet high in the sky approaching them. "You don't have to tell me twice. But during the stone age..."

"...Well this is bogus." Space Ghost stated as he pressed the dimension hopping button he had, with him and the others disappearing in a flash.

* * *

"All right, this place shouldn't be bad," Space Ghost explained, with him and the other three characters getting knocked on the wet streets of New York City by Toadsworth rushing by.

"How long does it take for an old man like me to get a stupid couch!?" Toadsworth exclaimed as he was running through downtown Manhattan, being nearly run over by vehicle after vehicle as it was jammed pack with driving vessels in all directions.

"Toadsworth, wait!" Lady Palutena exclaimed, with her and the other Cute Toot House members trying their best to chase after the ancient fungi dude, but becoming tired, letting out a rank smelly fart. "Geeze... and I thought my sweat smelled..."

Several folks watched as the old mushroom man bounced his way up several ladders with his cane, deciding to go jumping by rooftop instead as he was not willing to waste his supply of 1-Up mushrooms on being flattened by the likes of trucks and buses. The other members of the Cute Toot House groaned as they needed Toadsworth for their elderly citizenship badge.

"Come on! He's getting away!" Ness exclaimed as he tried using his PSI attacks to slow Toadsworth down, which didn't do anything.

Fox McCloud tried firing at Toadsworth with his arwing, while Toon Link tried to get him using the wind's power with his wind waker, while Aria Meloetta tried singing. Sonic The Hedgehog dashed up to Toadsworth, only to be smacked back by the old guy's cane, with Mario shouting at him to get his attention, which obviously didn't pan out. Princess Zelda, as you would expect didn't do anything of actual worth.

"Sometimes I wonder why we bother," Jigglypuff sighed as she chucked several stale donuts at Toadsworth, which didn't do much. "Because this is just puffing stupid."

"I ask myself the same thing." Silver The Hedgehog agreed, for he was getting tired of seeing the words 'the' and 'hedgehog' at the end of his and Sonic's names.

Lucario tried using aura to sense where Toadsworth went, while Villager raided various stores for plants.

Claus and Lana also attacked stores in search for grape soda, Lana burping all the while. Pit tried to talk Toadsworth down about Abraham Lincoln, but that didn't work so he tried hugging Toadsworth with his pink pillows. It didn't go as softly as he'd hoped.

"Shouldn't be bad," Doc Brown, Toadette, and Tiny Kong simultaneously in unison all stated while angrily glaring at Space Ghost, who chuckled sheepishly with a shrug as they all teleported out of there.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, winners and losers of all various shapes or sizes, and Dr. Zoidberg, I'd like to read these few words of dedication, so bare with me. A-herm, testing... right, here we go. It's Waluigi time. Dear pesky plumbers... prepare for trouble, and make it double, with a large cheeseburger and a side order of fries. Dr. Pavel, I'm CIA, to protect the world from devastation, to unique all people within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, to all who come to this happy place of nonsense, absurdity, and stupidity: Welcome, to Jurassic Park. You're a big guy, for you of course. He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, he's finally back, to BEEP some tail. And what's the deal with airplane peanuts? I mean, holy crap Lois, this is worse than the time that I did a cutaway gag. And like that time that I remembered the time, it was not friggin' sweet, like just dang ass damn, look at this guy, he's like-" Lady Palutena babbled on in front of Walt Disney and the other Disney folks at Disneyland, with it somehow being 1955 as the Goddess of Light let out some deep pitched farts.

"Please tell me that we're not recording this shit," Fox McCloud muttered to the other Cute Toot House members as he felt embarrassed.

"What's recording? Is it like coding?" Ness said innocently, being too busy focusing on peeing his pants to please the fangirls.

"Hey, where did that human Mickey Mouse lookalike go?" Princess Zelda asked as she dusted off her dress.

Toon Link hid behind a trash can as he pointed northward, trembling. "Like, zoinks... he's over there!"

"...what? I thought I got a signal." Mario apologized as he held all sorts of snacks in his hands.

"You didn't get any icing for me!? You know I have a big appetite!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed angrily above her growling stomach.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes as she had a bunch of donuts with her. "Please! Like you would actually give a shit about that when I have these icing covered donuts at hand!"

"What's with Jiggz and the donuts?" Sonic The Hedgehog whispered while stuffing his face with chili dogs.

Silver The Hedgehog rolled his eyes as he was holding a bunch of multicolored balloons in his right hand. "Why do you care, Sonic? Question anyone's liking? What's with you and your love for chili dogs so much?"

"Guys, come on now, try to not cause a scene..." Lucario muttered as the Villager was attacking random citizens with bowling balls, causing the aura sensing dog Pokemon to facepalm.

"Look -BURP- at -BELCH- what -URP- I -ERP- can -BRAP- do!" Lana burped as she was trying to say sentences by only burping, while drinking up bubbly grape soda.

"Oh Lady Palutena, how your voice makes me dream of Honest Abe..." Pit remarked as he rubbed his pink pillow over his body, thinking of doing love making to his favorite president, Abraham Lincoln.

"...Are we ever gonna get back home?" Tiny Kong stated in disappointment as she adjusted her blue pants after letting loose a wet fart.

"I don't know. I want to hear what Pal's speech will end up like." Space Ghost stated while leaning in closely to listen.

"This isn't the time for that!" Doc Brown exclaimed as everyone turned to him and the others, making him paler in appearance. "Great Scott! We've been spotted!"

"Time to make like a tree and get outta here!" Toadette exclaimed as she grabbed the button Space Ghost had and teleported the group away, jumping to another dimension, in hopes that it was their actual one...

* * *

"...are we back?" Tiny Kong asked, looking around to see that she and the others were in the Hoenn region's most well liked city, Lilycove City.

"That depends. Weren't your team situated here before the present got altered?" Space Ghost suggested as he got into a heroic position with his hands on his hips and his yellow cape blowing in the wind.

"Wait... this city... I remember being here before..." Doc Brown stated as he took a look around, checking one of his watches as he glanced up at Toadette and Tiny. "Do you see the others?"

Toadette took a moment to scan the area as she paused, gasping as she placed her hands on her face, spotting the Cute Toot House members sitting on the grass in the middle of the city with the Waa Weirdos Emissary. "I see them! They're right there, sitting down!"

Turns out the two rival teams settled their differences, and were talking it over tea.

"We're sorry for being a nuisance. We didn't mean to cause as much damage as we did," Lady Palutena stated calmly after letting out a bassy fart that was the opposite of her soothing demeanor as she took a sip of tea.

"Waa... we're no better off. We caused as much mayhem as you did, to a slightly lesser degree." Wario of the WWE explained as he also took a sip of his tea.

"I'm just glad that no one is hurt." Ness added as he pulled up his shorts, feeling the urge to pee, y'know IN THE BATHROOM.

"Fighting isn't all that's cracked up to be." Fox McCloud said as he looked around, to see that there wasn't much damage in the buildings, which was a surprise given how destructive the two teams could potentially be.

"I don't think the Hot Topic Krew is as bad as we thought." Toon Link mentioned as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Yeah... but we haven't heard of Dark Pit for a while. I hope he's okay." Aria Meloetta wondered as she poured some sugar into her tea cup. "Arceus knows what could have happened to him..."

"Speaking of which, you think the other teams should come to Hoenn?" Mario spoke up as he trimmed his mustache.

Sonic The Hedgehog shook his head as he moved his right hand around at the speed of sound. "Nah... from what I've heard, there's some shady nonsense going on beyond here... I just don't know the specifics..."

Pit continued hugging his pink pillow with Abraham Lincoln on it. "I don't care. President Donald Trump made America great again, and I'm sure he can help make the world great again too, just like Lincoln did!"

"...Donald Trump is president?" Doc Brown remarked in utter disbelief as he turned to the others.

Tiny shrugged as she shook her head. "I guess this is the real timeline after all."

"Ooh, this makes me wanna go ride It's A Small World!" Toadette exclaimed as she began singing the song, with everyone who appeared in the fanfiction, including the brief cameos scattered up and down and all around throughout, began singing in unison and different languages.

"...and that's the end of the story." Space Ghost laughed as he took a sip of the tea lying on the grass, staring right at you, the readers. "...or is it?"

It wasn't the end until the fat lady sang. Or in this case, until Palutena farted, which she did.

_**Game Over...?**_

_**...**_

* * *

Lady Palutena gasped as she got up in her bed, panting as she took a quick look around to see if everything was all right, with all of them sleeping together inside an apartment. She let out a huge fart to realize that was was awake, sighing of relief as she placed her right hand on her chest, wondering if everything she did was a dream. "Did I... dream up a different world?"

"What are you talking about, mom?" Ness yawned as she woke up, wearing her pajamas as he got his sex changed due to it wanting to be looked at as a more unique person.

Palutena wasn't able to answer as she turned her head to the doorway, to see an alternate version of herself farting by, with alternate members of the team following by, making the green haired Goddess of Light wet herself as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did they just walk by... while we were all in here?" Jigglypuff questioned as she was drawing on a couple of papers with her marker.

Silver shook his head as he was attempting to read a book. "Maybe... we should just forget about it."

Everyone else mumbled in agreement as they went back to sleep, with Palutena still unsure if things were going to be all right...


End file.
